Randy Cunningham and The Mummy
by awsomerebel55
Summary: Having faced the wrath of Frankenstein's Monster, Randy Cunningham has retaken his Ninja training and is now under the tutelage of Rosalyn the vampire ghost. But troubles from a far away land come knocking at Randy's door when a foolish vampire princess awakens a vengeful creature that seeks to change the past. Randy and the Gang will face the First Monster.
1. Chapter 1

In the boundless, ancient sands of Egypt, legends spanned across time, life, and death. This is where countless gods, pharaohs, kings, and queens shaped an empire before it fell. According to many records, archeologists have only been able to discover between less than 10 to 20% of everything from this ancient empire. Some say because most of the remains were destroyed... and others say because it was never meant to be found again.

In the ancient time of 300 B.C., there was a great empire ruled by the pharaoh Seti the III, one of the most powerful pharaohs of his time. He ruled from the ancient city of Thebes, a place of great riches and powerful magic. His lineage secured by two daughters and a young son.

The city thrived and there was peace, for the priests under Seti had found the ancient Book of Amun-Ra, The Book of Life. A powerful artifact that contained ancestral spells and knowledge of the Ma'at. With it, the rule of Seti and his descendants would be one carved into legend and history itself.

But not all was well in this story.

Seti's eldest daughter, Princess Amunett, desired to obtain all the power that the book contained and more. She was aware that her father was going to make her brother the heir to his throne and marry her and her sister to other rulers. _She_ would not have this.

Amunett stole the Book of Life, for within its pages she found the directions to the Book of the Dead. She followed an ancient ritual to become all powerful. The only price for such power would be the life of her next of kin. With a swift movement of her dagger, she took the life of her own sister. But before Amunett's vicious plot could come to fruition, the medjay broke in.

The pharaoh's bodyguards stopped the profane ritual before it could be completed.

The evil princess was taken away, deep under the ancient city of the Dead, Hamunaptra. There she was mummified alive as to prevent the power within her body to come forth. Several artifacts were placed on her tomb in order to prevent her from rising. If she were to rise she would seek to reclaim what had been taken from her.

And there she would be until the end of time...

* * *

Cairo, Egypt, Summer of the current year.

A group of archeologists were working through the scorching heat of the desert. The area that they were in was one that most locals kept away from, given all the different legends of mysteriously found victims, drained of blood. Amongst other legends that had been told over the centuries. They had recently found an old entrance to an ancient tomb in the recently discovered Hamunaptra.

"We've found it gentlemen," said the head archaeologist. "The final resting place of the forgotten princess."

An ancient pathway lead the archaeologist to one of the lost treasures of history. They followed the path until they found themselves before a large golden door covered in hieroglyphs, and a seal covering the only entrance. One of the archaeologists took several pictures of the seal, recoding it's appearance and the original state of the entrance.

"Mr. McFist will be so happy," the archaeologist said.

"Yes, Dr. Fraser," another man said. "I'm sure he'll be happy when he sees what's inside."

The workers slowly worked towards the entrance. But then, a small earthquake shook the entire corridor causing sand to fall from the cracks. Once the shaking stopped they continued onward until they were face to face with the ancient door.

With a swift cut of their scissors, the seal was removed and the gate was opened up. Inside there were some treasures, jewels, statues and confusingly enough, two sarcophagi. Lots of dust was scattered around the room, causing the archeologists to cough a bit before it was dispersed.

"Here she has slept for countless years. Through the Fall of Egypt, the Roman Empire, the Middle Ages, two World Wars and our current era," Fraser said. "Let's give her some fresh air,"

"What about the other sarcophagus?" asked one of the workers.

"Probably a slave or a someone to keep her company," Dr. Fraser said. "We'll take them both."

As the workers and the archaeologists worked on taking documenting and analyzing the different parts of the tomb, none of them noticed the large hole at the top of the ceiling.

"Next stop; Norrisville," Dr. Fraser said as all the items were being taken out of the tomb, unaware of the consequences.

* * *

Norrisville, Present Day...

Randy yawned as he slowly got up from his slumber. He cracked his neck and stretched his arms and legs. It had been approximately two weeks since the events of the vicious Frankenstein's monster's attack and it had also been a week since the start of his training with Rosalyn and the First Ninja. The training was arduous and constant.

They weren't kidding when they said it would be something brutal.

"Whoever said summer is a time for relaxation was a filthy liar," Randy said.

Randy got out of his bed and checked his phone. He had gotten a few emails and messages, but nothing too serious. That meant that he was free for the day and he could just relax or train a little more, if he wanted to. But first Randy wanted some breakfast and a bath.

Randy made his way to the bathroom, too tiered to bother to knock on the door of the bathroom. He heard the water running and suddenly noticed that someone was taking a shower.

"Oh, good morning, Randy," said Elsa moving the shower curtain, only covered with the steam of the water. "Do you want to go next?"

Randy's eyes shot open. He quickly shut the door before pressing his back on the door.

"Oh, um, no, take your time Elsa," Randy said before falling down with a tiered sigh. "How could I forget that Elsa is still staying here?"

Elsa had been staying with Randy and his mom for a while now, since she didn't have any other place to go to. It wasn't that Randy didn't like her being here but it was getting a little ridiculous as to how often he ran into her. That and keeping Elizabeth from learning that their houseguest was brought to life less than a month ago.

Of course Randy knew that Elsa was planning to move in the old Gracy mansion at the end of the week.

"So..." said a voice behind Randy causing him jump before looking back.

Randy spotted Phantasma just standing there with a smile on her face.

"I take it that this isn't like one of those whacky opposites living in the same house sitcom. Or is it?" Phanty asked.

"Oh, nah, this is totally like Two and a half Men or Seinfeld," Randy replied, calming down a bit. "What brings you here, Phanty? Or are you here just to give me a heart attack?"

"Oh, don't be like that Randy," said Phanty, wrapping her arm around Randy. "I came to tell you that Elsa's room in the mansion is ready and she can move in whenever she wants."

"Wow, thanks, Phanty," Randy said. "We should tell Elsa."

"I go it," Phanty said before going into the bathroom and a loud shriek could be heard from the inside.

"It's too early for this," Randy said before taking off.

Randy made his way to the kitchen hoping to make himself something for breakfast. He quickly grabbed an apple and started munching on it. He got two good bites in before there was a knock on the door. Randy went to open the door and saw that it was none other than Howard. The slightly heavyset young man had made it a habit of coming to the Cunningham residence in the morning, more often than naught to avoid his sister or because he was still hungry.

"Morning Cunningham, I take it that you had a rough night," Howard said followed by a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, all my bones are aching for all the intense workouts that I've been getting lately," Randy said. "But you'll be happy to know that the next crazy we face will not last long against my new tricks."

Howard entered the house and Randy threw him an apple.

"You know this isn't breakfast, right?" Howard asked, holding the apple. "But I'm not here because of second breakfast."

"Then to what must we thank your presence here?" Elsa asked as she walked down and spotted Howard.

Randy looked at Elsa as Phanty smiled behind her. He was well aware of the kind of greetings that the phantom could give people, specially in the shower.

"My sister told me to come here for some reason," Howard answered, earning suspicious looks from Randy, Elsa and Phanty. "I didn't ask."

Just then, Heidi Weinerman knocked at the door before entering the living room.

"Good morning guys, I have good news for you all," Heidi said.

"Are you going to give me money to buy a new video game?" Howard asked.

"No Howard, you'll have to start to earn that money yourself," Heidi quickly remarked. "I found something that we can do today,"

"What about Gothetta and everyone else?" Randy asked.

"They're asleep dummy," Phanty said.

"Yeah, but you know that they like to do something too," Randy said.

"This is a calm event that you will prefer over the intense training you've had as of late," Heidi said pulling out a museum pamphlet. "There's a couple of new exhibits that are very interesting to look into."

"A museum? Are you planning to bore us to death?" Howard asked. "No offense."

"None taken," Phanty said.

"Sounds like a good way to celebrate my last week in the house," said Elsa before hugging Randy into her chest with a few tears in her eyes. "I can't thank you and your mom enough."

"You... are... welcome," Randy whizzed out as his back was cracked but didn't break.

* * *

After nearly having his back broken in two Randy was finally able to get a shower and a nice change of clothes.

"Maybe a boring museum is just what I need, it's not like the past has ever tried to kill me," Randy said to himself. "At least not recently, I guess."

Randy walked towards his closet to grab hold of his usual hoodie, but was stopped by the flashing red orange light coming from the Ninjanomicon.

"Oh, come on!" Randy whined. "Even the Ninja needs a day off! What could they want now?" He asked as he reached for the ancient book of wisdom.

Once Randy opened the book, he found himself falling into the mystic realm within it. He passed through several sliding doors until he found himself at the front of an ancient palace. But it wasn't like any normal palace that he had seen here before. This new palace was made completely out of stones with painted pillars and strange symbols drawn on the walls. There were palm trees and lots of sand in the palace.

"I think I'm in the wrong ancient book," Randy said as he looked around.

"No, you're in the right one, but would it have killed it to put some clouds?" said a voice.

Randy turned around and saw the vampire lady that had made the Nomicon her new home. She was holding a large sun blocking umbrella, sunglasses on her face and a large hat. She was standing next to Nobu, who wore his usual Ninja suit.

"Hey, Rosalyn, how do things go?" Randy asked. "Master."

"Hello, Randy," Nobu replied. "We called you here-"

"There's some problems with the vampire community in Egypt," Rosalyn interrupted. "Sorry for cutting in, but unless you weren't aware, I'm not much of a sun girl."

"What do vampires in Egypt have to do with us here? Wait, Egyptian vampires? How?" Randy asked completely confused.

"Yes there is a vampire community in Egypt, one that dates back to the times of the ancient pharaohs. They mostly live underground but some were able to walk in the day because of some magical items," Rosalyn explained. "I believe that Lady Kryptina and Gothetta should give you more information."

"As for why is it a concern for us, they'll look into anyone and anything that they can think of would cause them trouble. Since Norrisville is connected to several Lay-lines, we are aware of disturbances throughout the world," Nobu added seriously.

"So they think we had something to do with whatever problem they have?" Randy asked.

"We aren't sure of what they know, but whatever may be the source must be close by," Nobu answered. "Keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Just then the sand began to swirl up and the symbols and drawings on the walls began to shift and turn into words.

**"The Troubles of the Present are The troubles of the Past."**

As Randy read the words he couldn't help but scratch his head as he pondered the meaning behind the words of wisdom.

"Well, this could mean a lot of things," Randy said. "Wait, Egyptian palace, Egyptian vampires, maybe going to the museum won't be such a bad idea."

"Okay, now that that's settled, go now," Rosalyn said. "The sun is killing me."

"I'll keep an eye out for anything while I'm out," Randy said. "See you guys soon."

"Remember we have another lesson today at six," Rosalyn said.

"Got it," Randy replied as he returned to his body.

Randy returned to his body. After getting his hoodie and putting his mask inside his pocket, he walked to meet with the rest of his friends.

"Here we go again," said Randy smiling as he walked towards the museum unaware of the odyssey he would go on.


	2. Chapter 2

It was no surprise that Randy Cunningham wasn't exactly a fan of going to a museum, but if he wanted to be honest this was a good change of pace.

The Norrisville Natural History Museum was like many other museums around the country. It had different sections on the world and their history. There was an Early Renaissance hall with different paintings and sculptures, a Mesoamerican hall that showed the early history of the people of that area, a Japanese hall with several weapons and pieces of art that linked to the city's beginnings, and a recently remodeled Egyptian wing.

Somewhere in that museum could help Randy figure out what the Nomicon meant. Or at least he hoped he could find out something.

"Randy, come on," Heidi called out, getting him out of his trance. "We need to get going."

"Yeah, Cunningham, we don't want to miss out on all the broken stuff," Howard whined.

"I'll be right with you," Randy responded before joining them. "Just thinking about something the Nomicon said, that's all."

"Aw man, what did the book say this time?" Howard groaned.

"Just that 'the problems of the present are also the problems of the past'," Randy answered. "Not sure what it meant,"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out later, but for now; let us relax," Heidi said pulling Randy into the museum with him stumbling.

As the group made their way through the entrance, Elsa kept her eyes on Randy as she figured out that something wasn't right. He seemed stressed out, more than usual. Maybe she could help him later on. But for now, she'd keep an eye on him.

The group walked through the different halls and noticed that there were some signs that said there was something on the Egyptian exhibit. They kept walking until they came upon the Egyptian wing.

"Wow, look at this place," Heidi said looking at the great new exhibits.

There were several pieces of jewelry, several statues of cats and pharaohs, an old obelisk that had been found within the tomb, and a couple of sarcophaguses that had been recently unearthed. The statues were ranging from golden cats and old gods that were meant to protect and keep people from harm like Sekelmet and pieces of jewelry were golden crown that had been worn by royalty, a couple of necklaces with winged scarabs, wings and the eyes of Horus, and finally there was a golden bracelet with a carving of all three forms of Ra. The two sarcophaguses were pretty different from each other. The first one looked like an old sarcophagus made out of wood that looked to be in pretty good conditions. The second one looked like an old sarcophagus should look like. The gold had burnt away, if there ever was. The face was that of a woman, the name had been erased and there was a great lock on the side of it.

"This place looks pretty cool," Elsa said looking at the exhibits.

"Not sure about that," Randy replied looking at the place.

"According to the descriptions that these pieces have," Heidi read. "They were all found in the tomb of the fabled Lost Princess. Princess Amun-something."

"Really?" Randy asked.

"A lot was lost to time, or more like they wanted to erase it for some reason," Heidi said, leaving Randy with doubts as he looked at it with intrigue. "The sarcophagus are both currently closed to the public and are to be opened up in a celebration for the museum's partners in a few days."

"Wow, that's so interesting, sis," Howards said with sarcasm. "Instead of a girl coming out of a cake, its a dead couple from a pair of ancient coffins. Where do I sign?"

Elsa decided to take Randy from the group.

"Hey, Randy, can I talk to you?" Elsa asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, is something wrong?" asked Randy.

Elsa moved Randy to the sides, where she thought no one could hear them, but two people in particular were aware of their movements.

"Randy, are you feeling alright? Ever since this morning you've seemed a bit out of character," Elsa said. "Almost too tired,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys worry," Randy answered.

"Then, are you going to tell us?" asked Heidi, surprising both Randy and Elsa.

"Yeah, don't leave us in suspense," Phantasma added, finally making herself visible.

"Phanty, what are you doing here?" Randy asked, a little scared from the phantom's appearance.

"I wasn't going to miss messing with you guys," Phanty answered off handedly. "So what's wrong?"

"How did you even figure it out?" Randy asked with curiosity.

"Werewolf bonding, I can tell when you're feeling happy or sad," Heidi said as her eyes flashed yellow for a moment.

"Alright, I'm just a little weary because this is the fourth time that something comes to Norrisville and tries to destroy it. I think I just need a break or something," Randy admitted. "Maybe I'm just a little tired that's all,"

Heidi, Elsa and Phanty could understand the weight that Randy was carrying. So they decided to give him a hug, hoping to make him feel better.

"You don't have to carry that on your shoulders all the time, you know?" Heidi said.

"If it makes you feel any better, today is a freak free day," Phanty said. "Girlfriends excluded, of course."

"Thanks girls, I think that's a good idea," Randy said.

"Let's get something to eat before Howard dies of boredom," Elsa said cheerfully as she carried Randy like a rag doll. "Let's go."

As the girls dragged Randy back to another part of the museum, the wooden sarcophagus was taken away by the curators for preparations. The locks of the sarcophagus were loosened to clean up once it was in another sanitary room. The curator was about start to clean the sarcophagus up a phone began to ring taking the curator away from the room. Once the room was empty, a pale tanned hand moved snaked out of the sarcophagus and slowly began to lift the cover of the lid.

* * *

After the visit to the museum, Randy entered the Ninjanomicon to begin his daily training session with Rosalyn.

Randy had a blindfold on while he was sitting in the middle of the dark forest. The exercise consisted of Randy learning how to sense whenever Rosalyn was getting close or trying to sneak up on him.

"I don't understand why I have to learn this?" Randy asked. "I can already sense people through my other senses,"

Rosalyn only responded by poking his cheek with her finger, causing Randy to fall down with a yelp. Randy quickly got back up and extended his arms hoping to better find his bearings. Just as Randy began to figure out what was going on, he was pushed from the back making him stumble.

"That's exactly why," Rosalyn replied, walking around like it was nothing. "Sensing a person is much easier than sensing a supernatural creature that focuses on being stealthy. Such as vampires."

"But how do I do that?" Randy asked.

"You must remain on guard at all times, keep your breathing leveled," Rosalyn explained as she circled around Randy. "Picture the enemy as it moves towards you. Try to predict the next movement that they'll make and anticipate it. Listen to my muscles moving, my breathing."

Randy began thinking and picturing what would Rosalyn would do next. His heart was beating fast as he wanted to get a good idea about his surroundings. He understood that if he lost his cool then he'd be an easy prey for Rosalyn. Randy took in deep breaths trying to calm down. He tried to imagine what Rosalyn's next move would be.

She would most likely try to let him get a good feel to the world he was getting into, that meant that she would try to play with him, like a cat does to its food.

Rosalyn blew on Randy's ear, causing him to jump slightly, feeling chills running down his spine.

Just then, Randy sensed something coming closer towards him from behind. He smiled as he figured that Rosalyn would try to push him from behind once more. He quickly turned around and caught her hand before she could push him again.

"Gotcha," Randy said.

"Not bad, wanna try again?" Rosalyn asked as Randy released her hand.

"Yeah, let's go again," Randy replied getting ready for another round.

Randy and Rosalyn repeated the exercise over the course of an hour. And most of that hour, Randy spent on the ground.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed that you lasted this long with me," Rosalyn said as she used Randy as a seating stool. "Guess that tea Plop Plop gave you was a good idea. I bet Gothetta and the girls enjoy it as well."

"I'm happy that you found me entertaining," Randy said as he tried to get back up.

"We are going to keep doing this until you can sense a mouse coming after you," Rosalyn said as she got back up and helped Randy get to his feet. "That means that you'll have to practice this outside, take notice of your surroundings and if anything seems fishy keep your wits about."

"I understand," Randy said, thanking the vampire woman for her help in this training.

* * *

Randy left the Ninjanomicon just as the sun was setting, which meant that Gothetta and the gang were waking up. Just then, his phone began to ring. He grabbed hold of it and saw that it was Gothetta calling him.

"Hello, Gothetta," Randy said cheerfully.

"Hi Randy. We got a problem, please get here as soon as you can," Gothetta said through the phone.

Randy could pick up the dread in her voice, but it wasn't as serious as the other times he'd heard it. He needed to get to the mansion, quickly.

Randy grabbed hold of the Ninja mask and grabbed hold of his sword before he rushed towards the Gracy mansion.

* * *

Randy arrived at the old mansion just as the sun had completely gone down. He kicked open the door, holding his sword ready to face whatever was going on inside the mansion.

But he was not expecting to find the students sitting on the living room and Lady Kryptina looking at them with a disappointed look on her face.

"Um, what's going on here?" Randy asked putting away the sword.

"Ah, Mr. Cunningham," Lady Kryptina said turning to see him arrive. "So good of you to join us. We have a problem that we need your help with."

"If it's about McFist's products, I have no control over them," Randy said.

"No, that's not the issue. This is," Lady Kryptina said, handing over an electronic tablet to Randy. "This came out about two hours ago."

Randy looked at the tablet and saw it was a breaking news article. It read "Mysterious Attack on Museum". The picture showed one of the curators being bitten on the neck by an unknown attacker. The picture that had been taken showed a pair of holes next to the man's neck. The article said that it would probably be the work of a mad man on an escaped animal.

"This looks like a vampire bite," Randy said, looking to Lady Kryptina.

"Yes," The teacher vampire responded. "And I would like to know who was the one responsible."

"But, Lady Kryptina, we had nothing to do with that," Gothetta responded.

"We were here all day," Oskar added.

"We couldn't have gone there without moving through the sewers, that means we would reek," Klod said.

"Well then, who is responsible for this?" Lady Kryptina asked.

Randy then looked back at the article and what caught his attention. Right behind the picture of the curator there was part of an exhibit that he had seen.

"I think I know where this took place," Randy said giving Lady Kryptina the tablet back. "I'll give it a look and see what's going on."

"Understood, if there is another vampire is indeed here, be cautious," Lady Kryptina replied.

"Aren't I always?" Randy asked. "Now stay here, and just in case, call Elsa and Heidi."

"Be careful," Gothetta said with worry in her voice and Randy replying with a thumbs up and a smile under his mask.

* * *

Several police officers were looking around the area hoping to find traces of the attacker.

"Seems whatever tried to do the curator in is long gone," said one of the officers.

"Yeah, the man was lucky that it was only a flesh wound," another officer replied. "Hopefully, he won't get rabies or something."

After the officers were done talking, they left the museum's parking lot.

Once they were long gone, Randy and Howard poked their heads out from behind a large bush.

"Alright, we're clear. Let's move," Randy said.

"Why are we going into the museum, again?" Howard wined. "Museums are like the third to fourth places that scary things happen. Especially at night."

Randy groaned at Howard's transparency. He grabbed Howard by the back of his shirt and lead him to one of the nearby windows.

"Howard, the faster we check out the museum and find the one responsible the faster we'll be back to our summer vacation, again," Randy explained as he pulled out a sai.

He plunged the weapon into the bottom of the window and leveraged the window open with relative ease. He pulled up the window and crawled in just as the security officer passed them.

Randy and Howard moved past the several of the exhibits and headed towards the bathrooms to make their plan.

"Okay, Howard. Here's the plan; we look over the floor for signs of the attacker and then we move towards the Egyptian wing," Randy said.

"Why the Egyptian wing?" Howard asked.

"Because the curator was about to clean something from that wing according to the article," Randy answered. "Chances are that it might be something like from that part."

"Fine, but we ain't splitting up," Howard said. "That's a horrible plan."

"I won't leave your side," Randy said before they walked out of the bathroom in search for the mysterious creature.

In another part of the museum, a figure moved around in the darkness. It liked its lips hungrily.

"So...hungry. Must...feed,"


	3. Chapter 3

Randy and Howard slowly walked through the corridors of the museum, looking for any signs of the creature that attacked the curator. They had found the crime scene where the attack had taken place. There wasn't a lot to work on, only a few drops of blood and it showed how the attack ended.

"What do you think this will tell us, Cunningham?" asked Howard looking around for any signs of the creature.

"Hopefully it will give me an idea of what we are looking for," Randy answered as he examined how the attack would've happened. "If we know what we're looking for we can better find it."

"But all we have to go on is the fact that the guy was bitten and that's it," Howard said.

Randy was about to retort but then noticed something on the floor. A small trail of blood leading away from the area. Randy signaled Howard to follow him. They walked through the corridor following the trail until it grew cold. They arrived at the entrance of the Egyptian wing.

"You sure it's something from here, Cunningham?" Howard asked.

"Most likely," the Ninja answered. "The trail leads here, which means that there must be something missing in here." He added as they slowly moved into the Egyptian wing.

As they walked around the wing they looked at some of the pieces that were there and Randy could swear that something wasn't right. One of the special exhibitions had been taken away. One of the sarcophaguses was missing.

"I think I know what we're dealing with Howard," Randy said pointing to the missing sarcophagus.

"Aww man, now we have to deal with a mummy on the loose?" Howard wined.

"Maybe, but we've got to find the sarcophagus to be sure," Randy said as he and Howard looked for the missing piece of the exhibit.

As they walked through the corridors a shadow crawled on the top of the ceiling, stalking the two boys and waiting for the right time to pounce on them. The silhouette of the figure was clearly feminine with sharp nails and a slightly dirty dress. The creature was as silent as possible, but it was about to throw stealth out the window and just attack them to satiate her hunger.

* * *

Randy and Howard were able to find the sarcophagus in the cleaning room. The lid was still on and it appeared to be in pretty good conditions, hardly something an antique would have after more than 2000 years. Something was not right. Randy looked at the piece and something wasn't right about the so called sarcophagus.

"So, how do we take care of the mummy? Set it on fire? Get a cat or something?" Howard asked.

Randy ignored the question as he looked at the sarcophagus with a closer eye. He noticed that the wood wasn't old, and it was actually brand new. There was a pair of screws on one side of it and the rest of the inside was cushioned.

"I don't think this is a sarcophagus," Randy claimed before swinging the lid open.

Howard turned to see it and his eyes widen.

"That's a coffin," Howard clarified.

"A vampire's coffin," Randy added. "Now we know what we're looking for. Whoever it is must be starving."

"Oh shoob me," Howard said as the lights began to flicker. "That's not a good sign there."

Randy and Howard kept their eyes open and ready for whatever may be inside with them. They didn't hear much other than their breathing and the flickering of the lights. The worst possibility could be that a starving vampire was now looking around the museum for something to snack upon, and Randy and Howard were most likely looking like a couple of hot meals. A glass was shattered on the ground in the opposite side of the room, got Randy and Howard's attention.

"Why do they always do this?" Howard asked before picking up a metal tray for his own defense.

Randy knew that freaking out was not going to make the situation any better. He took in a deep breath, trying to put Rosalyn's teachings to the practice. A test of fire always seemed like the best way for Randy to prove himself. Randy closed his eyes and began to sense everything around him, trying to ignore Howard's erratic breathing. The light noise of feet stepping closer to the two boys caught Randy's attention. He kept his senses sharp, trying to picture the vampire's next move. At that moment, a sharp inhale caught Randy's attention.

"Howard duck!" Randy called out.

Howard quickly ducked as the vampire plunged at him like a rabid beast..

Randy pulled out a black and red kali stick from his suit and swing it directly at the attacking vampire. The hit struck the vampire in the face sending it back with a yelp of pain. Randy turned around in time to face off the vampire and finally get a good look at him or her. She had pale tanned skin, short black hair with blue painted tips in her front bangs, a golden headband with a snake on her head, yellow eyes with blue eyeliner around her eyes. She wore a long sleeved yellow shirt with red horizontal stripes, a pair of blue pants, a blue necklace with a golden medallion, and a pair of golden earrings.

Randy narrowed his eyes at the vampire. She clearly had had better days but he had to calm her down just enough to figure out her intentions.

"Who are you?" Randy asked as he pulled out another kali stick. "What are you doing here? If you need help, I can help you."

"You wish to help me, peasant?... You and your friend... CAN GIVE ME ALL YOUR BLOOD!" the vampire screamed like a starving animal before pouncing at the Ninja with the intent to kill him.

Randy jumped out of the way, holding both sticks in the form of a cross. The vampire girl jumped at the Ninja once more, swiping like a vicious beast. Randy moved the sticks to parry and quickly block the attacks. He kept trying to stay in the defensive, hoping to keep the vampire from sinking her fangs into his neck. He spun on his left heel, dodging another attack before slamming one of his kali sticks on her back.

The vampire was slammed face first into one of the doors, causing some of the canisters to fall. She got back to her feet and darted directly at Randy once more.

"Cunningham!" Howard called out catching Randy's attention.

The Ninja of Norrisville turned around and saw his friend holding the coffin open.

"I got it, dude!" Randy answered as he used the kali sticks to block her fangs from sinking into his neck.

Randy slumped backwards, kicking the vampire lady off of him. He turned around and wrapped his scarf around the vampire just as she was getting back up. The Ninja pulled on his scarf before spinning her around before throwing her into the sarcophagus-like coffin.

The vampire tried to get out of her coffin, but Howard closed the lid while putting himself on top of it. The coffin and Howard slid down from where they were, giving Randy the chance to jump on top of the coffin.

The two high school students put all their weight on the lid, as the vampire girl tried her best to escape her own coffin.

"Release me this instant!" the vampire demanded.

"Oh yeah, we'll do that right away," Howard said with sarcasm.

"On the plus side, we know who was behind the attack," Randy said as he kept trying to hold the lid on. "Now, we need to figure out who she is and how she got here,"

The Egyptian vampire screamed and demanded to be release from her confinement as Randy tried to get answers.

"What is your name?" Randy asked.

"Like I'd ever tell you, breather!" she replied.

"Breeder?" Howard asked, looking at Randy who just shrugged.

"BREATH-ER! You Philistine!" she replied.

"Oh, that makes more sense," Howard said as Randy rolled his eyes.

"Just tell us your name and we'll get you out of here," Randy stated, hoping to get this over with before the security would come looking for the source of the noises.

"Well, if you must know, I am the beautiful jewel of the Nile. Men and women alike drop to their knees for my every desire. I am Princess Nofre," the now named Nofre exclaimed.

Randy and Howard looked at each other. Their left eyebrows were raised in the universal expression of 'are you serious?'. Not wanting to waste time arguing the Nofre's claims, Randy pulled out his phone to call the only people that could verify the words that they just heard.

* * *

Back inside the Gracy mansion, things were not exactly going great. Shortly after Randy left the mansion, Lady Kryptina had received a call from Alarich Von Horrificus, Oskar's uncle.

The students were still on the living room as Lady Kryptina was talking to The Count. From what they could hear, the Count was dealing with some sort of political bloodsucking mess with other members of the vampire community. Something about a missing person.

"Wonder what's the big problem," Oskar said.

"Maybe another vampire got caught with a zombie, or another territorial dispute?" Leechy suggested.

"You have too much time on your hands, guys," Gothetta said before her phone began vibrating. "I'll be right back."

Gothetta walked to the side before she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Gothetta answered.

_"Gothetta, does the name Nofre sound familiar to you?" asked Randy through the phone._

Gothetta's eye twitched slightly as her free hand tightened into a fist.

"Yes, she's a vampire princess from Egypt. Wait, how do you know her name?" Gothetta questioned.

_"Remember the thing that attacked the museum curator? Well, me and Howard are on top of her coffin," Randy explained._

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Gothetta said. "Hold on,"

Gothetta quickly moved towards where Lady Kryptina stood. She held the phone to her ear, listening to the incessant ramblings of the representative of the Egyptian vampire community and personal friend of Nofre's father.

"Sir. For the last time, we have no idea where your friend's daughter is! And quite frankly, I am tiered of telling you this," Lady Kryptina irritably said. "We had to get up very early today and I do not appreciate being hounded by such things. If you assume just because we're in America that we had any idea about what is going on or where she is then you are mistaken."

Gothetta signaled Lady Kryptina, getting her attention.

"Randy's on the line and apparently princess Nofre is the mysterious attacker of the museum," Gothetta said. "And they have her locked inside her coffin."

Lady Kryptina turned back to the phone with a forced smile on her face.

"Then again we will keep our eyes open for her and if we see her we'll call you back," Lady Kryptina clarified before hanging up the call. "Where are they?" She asked Gothetta.

Gothetta handed her the phone. Lady Kryptina took the phone and placed it on her ear.

"Mr. Cunningham, I've been told that you have found the culprit, correct?" Lady Kryptina asked.

_"Yeah, she tried to get a little handsy with me and Howard, but we got her inside her coffin," Randy told over the phone. "What do you want us to do with her?"_

_"Tell her to hurry up, I don't think that the security guards were deaf to all the noise she's making," Howard added._

Lady Kryptina narrowed her eyes in frustration.

"You are to bring her here, without making a fuss," Lady Kryptina said.

_"Got it, we'll be at the mansion in 15 minutes," Randy answered before hanging up the call._

Lady Kryptina did the same and let out a sigh. She gave the phone back to Gothetta.

"I really hoped that this week would be a quiet one," Lady Kryptina said.

* * *

Upon hanging the call, Randy and Howard got to work. Randy snatched a nearby stack of rope and quickly wrapped it around the coffin.

"Alright, Howard, let's get this crazy chick to the mansion," Randy said as he and Howard began lifting the coffin.

"What are you fools doing out there?" Nofre demanded.

"For reasons unknown to me, we're getting you out of here," Howard answered as they carried the coffin.

The two high school students continued carrying the coffin through the halls. With skill, finesse and just a little bit of luck, Randy and Howard managed to get into the Egyptian wing where the last guard had just left.

"Alright, if we cross this wing, the window will still be open and we are home free," Randy said.

"If only we didn't need to drag all this dead weight," Howard replied.

"Put me down you oafs!" Nofre exclaimed banging on the coffin, causing them to drop it.

As the coffin fell, the rope came undone and Nofre came out of it. All the racket alerted the security guards.

"Hey who's out there!?" screamed the guards.

"Oh come on!" Howard groaned.

Randy quickly wrapped the vampire princess with his scarf before she could jump and take a bite out of either of them. Randy slugged her over his shoulder and got ready to run.

"Come on, man!" Randy called out Howard, just as the flash lights of the security guards turned the corner.

"This chick better be worth it!" Howard said as the two Norrisville residents jumped out the window.

Both Randy and Howard jumped out and ran into the woods as the security guards looked around for any signs of the trespassers. Rand and Howard ran as fast as their legs could carry them and headed towards the Gracy mansion. With any luck it would be the last thing that the two boys would've to deal with any longer.

* * *

Gothetta opened up the front door of the mansion with an annoyed expression on her face. Randy and Howard both looked tiered but they'd managed to bring Nofre to the mansion.

"Please tell me that's a zombie," Gothetta begged.

"We'd prefer it, trust me," Randy replied as Nofre struggled against the binding.

"Best get this over with," Gothetta said as she allowed them to get in.

Randy and Howard entered the mansion as Lady Kryptina and the rest of the vampire students were ready to receive their new guest.

"One crazy Egyptian princess coming right up," Howard said as Randy placed Nofre on her feet before pulling his scarf.

Nofre was spun like a beyblade across the room before crashing on a chair.

"You miserable," Nofre began.

"And I'm already regretting this," Randy said.

"Princess Nofre, my name is Lady Kryptina and I apologize for the rough welcome," Lady Kryptina said. "I bid you welcome to the Gracy mansion, our current home here in the United States."

"America. Of course," Nofre said, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation before looking around and noticing a few familiar faces. "Oskar von Horrificus, darling, Leechy, Klot. How wonderful it is to see you all once more." She said getting dreamy sighs from the male students.

"Are you boys serious?" Gothetta asked, rolling her eyes.

"How come she's sweet with you guys, and she's vicious blood sucking with us?" Howard asked.

"Trust me, just stay away from her and you'll be fine," Gothetta said as she wrapped her arm around Randy's shoulder.

"Trust us, Gothetta. We'll stay away from her at all costs," Randy answered.

Back with Nofre, she was somehow enchanting the young vampire boys. She turned to see Gothetta and her eyes narrowed at her.

"Gothetta," Nofre said coldly.

"Nofre," Gothetta replied.


	4. Chapter 4

After giving Nofre a full hearty meal, she went straight to the phone to call her father and make him aware of the situation. Or at least her recollection of what had happened.

The rest of the household observed how she spoke on the phone. Randy, Gothetta and Howard for their part were more that anxious to see her leave. Lady Kryptina was just as anxious but she was more worried about the possible political scandal that this could bring. The rest of the boys for their part were entranced by Nofre's beauty.

"I can't tell you how dreadful this has been, daddy," Nofre said with a teary sniff. "Those horrible humans kept me inside my coffin with nothing to eat but lowly scarabs that snuck through the corners."

"I love the part that she doesn't mention almost killing us," Howard said from the corner.

"Knock it off, Howard. The faster she finishes her call the sooner she'll be on her way home," Randy said.

"I already called Heidi and let her know of the situation, just in case," Gothetta told Randy. "At least she won't have a reason to meet Nofre any time soon."

"Or ever, if she's lucky," Randy replied.

Back with Nofre she was almost done talking to her father when she turned to Lady Kryptina holding out the phone.

"My father would like to speak to you, Lady Kryptina," Nofre said holding out the phone to the adult vampire.

Lady Kryptina took the phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello, this is Lady Kryptina," she said.

_"Lady Kryptina, this is Lord Ramis, Nofre's father. I will arrange for my daughter's safe return, so needn't worry about that," Lord Ramis said over the phone._

"I understand, my lord," Lady Kryptina replied.

_"In the meantime, I'd like you to keep watch over my daughter at all times. She's to remain under your watch, any and all her wishes and desires are to be fulfilled. Do you understand?" The Egyptian Vampire asked._

"Yes, yes, I understand," Lady Kryptina responded, holding back the need to let out a sigh.

_"Very well, I'll contact you when I have the arrangements in order. Good __evening," Lord Ramsis said before handing the phone._

Lady Kryptina let out a sigh before putting down the phone. She then turned to her students, ready to give them the news.

"Well, what did he say?" Randy asked.

"He said that Princess Nofre is to remain here until he can make the needed preparations to take her back home," Lady Kryptina said.

"Wait, what?" Howard asked as he and Randy were left in shock.

"Yes, but rest assured this will not change our arrangement. Now, I believe proper introductions are in order," Lady Kryptina said, gesturing Randy and Howard to step forward. "Princess Nofre, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Cunningham and Mr. Weinerman. They'll be your escorts and protectors during your stay here."

Nofre simply snorted in disgust. She clearly held the two boys in contempt.

Randy and Howard shared a look before shrugging and lightly bowing their heads.

"So, you two are at my every command, are you?" Nofre asked as a nasty idea grew in her mind.

"Within reason," Randy replied.

"In that case, I want you two to bring me all my belongings that those miscreants from the museum took from me, as well as a bottle of the best thing that passes for wine in this place," Nofre ordered.

"Um, that won't be possible because the museum is on lock down after our escape and we are still not of drinking age," Randy explained.

"So, nope on both accounts," Howard clarified, stressing the 'nope'.

"You two dare talk back to your better!" Nofre exclaimed getting up from her seat.

Gothetta was more than ready to tell Nofre off when Lady Kryptina got between them.

"It is a bit late and we're all a bit tired. Gothetta, please show both Mr. Cunningham and Mr. Weinerman out," Lady Kryptina said before Gothetta lead the two boys out of the mansion. "Princess Nofre, if you'd allow me, I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in."

The vampire princess decided that she could always make the two mortals pay some other time, and relented on her pursuit.

"Very well, please lead the way, Lady Kryptina," Nofre said as the older vampire lead her.

Back with Randy, Gothetta, and Howard, they made their way to the door while Howard grumbled under his breath.

"Who does that brat think she is? We saved her mummy ass from being captured by the police," Howard grunted and grumbled.

"I'm guessing with the whole princess deal, she isn't used to hearing a 'no' for an answer," Randy said looking at Gothetta.

"Sadly, that is the situation, and given the political situation we are in no position to say otherwise," Gothetta said as she opened the door.

"What do you mean by that?" Randy asked, causing Gothetta to begrudgingly explain the situation.

"For the last couple of centuries, the European Vampire Council has been keeping relationships with the Egyptian vampires," Gothetta explained. "The European vampires give the Egyptian vampires support and a vote of the decisions of the council in exchange for resources and control of the continent."

"So Europe has control over Egypt and junk like that. So what? Where does princess viper over there come in?" Howard asked.

"Her family is very influential with the Egyptian vampire community and have the most connections with the European Vampire council. If she succeeds her father then the relationships remain stable," Gothetta explained.

"So, we have to put up with her to not cause a vampire political incident?" Randy pondered.

"I'm afraid so, yes," Gothetta said.

Randy and Howard couldn't help but sigh in desperation. Politics were the last thing they wanted during the summer.

"We'll see you tomorrow night," Randy said, giving Gothetta a kiss on the lips that she returned.

"Be safe you two," Gothetta said as the two boys returned to their respective homes.

Hopefully the next night was not going to be as tiring as this day.

* * *

Oh how wrong they were. As soon as Randy woke up, he found several recorded messages on his phone. Each and every single one of those came from the mansion's phone.

"That's a lot of demands," Elsa said as she and Phanty watched the screen.

"And every single one is as outlandish as the last," Randy added. "Listen to this one."

Randy pressed the 'play' button and allowed the message to play out.

_"I demand that for tomorrow night you fetch me a plate of freshly plucked figs and a bottle of A+ blood, not that O type garbage, and further more-"_

Randy then pressed on another message.

_"This room is highly unfit for someone of my standing, I demand that you redecorate it to best fit my standards. Would it kill you to answer your damn-"_

Randy then pressed on yet another message.

_"Are you ignoring me, breather?! I'll have you understand that I am-" _

"I think you get the idea," Randy said putting away his phone.

"Sheesh, this one is a high maintenance vampire," Phanty said. "How long is she going to be gracing us with her presence?"

"I don't know, for all I know she could be leaving tomorrow or next week," Randy said rubbing his face moaning. "I'd prefer it if she left tomorrow."

"Well as long as she's in the mansion, I guess, I'll stay here a bit longer," Elsa said as she sat down to have some breakfast.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Elsa," Randy said.

Elsa only placed her hand on his shoulder calming him down.

Just then as the mood began to settle, Randy's phone began to vibrate. He grabbed it and saw that it was none other than the number from the Gracy mansion. Begrudgingly he answered the call, and pressed the phone against his ear.

"Hello," Randy answered.

_"About time that you answered, breather. Do you have what I've asked for?" The vampire princess asked._

"Asked for? More like demanded," Phanty said to Elsa, who merely nodded in agreement.

"Shouldn't you be asleep or something?" Randy asked.

_"As if I could sleep in such a dirty old room, was it made for a giant gorilla in mind?" Nofre asked. "I need you to come here and make some big changes right this second."_

"Can't you just go to bed already?" Randy asked, not wanting to deal with this mess at this time.

"Here, let me," said Phanty going into the phone and going to the other end.

Phanty appeared in the mansion in front of Nofre.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Nofre asked. "A specter meant to entertain me?"

"Yep, and here's the punchline," Phanty said before snatching a nearby foot stool and breaking it over Nofre's head, knocking her out.

Phanty returned to Randy's house before hanging the call.

"You are welcomed," Phanty said as she sat down on the chair. "On an unrelated note, I'll be sleeping in here until she leaves."

"Thank you, Phanty," Randy replied thankful.

* * *

Night had come for the city of Norrisville, and Randy, Howard, Heidi, and Elsa made their way to the Gracy mansion.

"I still don't understand why we have to go to the mansion?" asked Heidi.

"Moral support, or you can be an angry mob," Howard said. "Take your pick."

"We think that more supernatural beings will make her less order crazy," Randy said.

"Let's go get this over with, guys," Elsa said as they made their way to the door.

The door opened up and showed a very tiered looking Gothetta, which caused them to gasp. She had bags under her eyes, her usually combed and well kept hair was a mess, and her eyes were red for lack of sleep.

"Gothetta, what happened?" Randy asked.

"Nofre made a scene about how she couldn't sleep in just any coffin and had to sleep in mine," Gothetta yawned. "She then kept me and the others awake calling you all throughout the early hours of the morning."

"That's gotta suck," Howard said. "Glad I have my own room."

Heidi elbowed Howard before looking at Gothetta.

"Do you need help with something?" Heidi asked.

"Do you have a stake?" Gothetta asked.

"Not on me at the moment," Heidi answered, causing Gothetta to let out a tired sigh.

"Never mind," Gothetta replied. "Please come in."

The gang entered the mansion with little desire of being close to the vampire princess. Upon entering the mansion they saw the entire living room had been turned into a throne room of sorts. They could see Nofre sitting on a large throne like chair filled with all sorts of cushions as Leechy and Klot were fanning her with two large hand fans, and the hypnotized chef fed her grapes and lichis.

"You've got to be kidding me," Randy said.

"Looks like someone's made themselves at home," Elsa said getting Nofre's attention.

"Ah, I see the breathers have arrived, and they seem to have brought company," Nofre said with a bored tone, looking at Heidi and Elsa. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yeah... About that... We understand that you are accustomed to a certain life style back in your home, but you are not in your home," Randy said. "You're a guest here and we are not your damn servants. You need us far more than you think, so how about a little less ordering around?"

"I second that," Gothetta added.

Nofre narrowed her eyes at Randy. She wasn't used to being denied for so long, so she figured she'd try something else. She began to sniff and tears began to swell on her eyes.

"Oh, the lack of compassion. Here I am after being taken against my will from my homeland and I'm treated like a common criminal," Nofre cried. "Will you not show the slightest bit of empathy to this poor beautiful young woman?"

Randy and the rest couldn't help but feel a tug at their heart strings. But that quickly changed after remembering that this was the same girl that almost had them for dinner.

"You can cut the crocodile tears, Nofre, no one is buying them," Gothetta said.

"Damn, worth the shot," Nofre said, huffing in disappointment. "Very well, but you must be aware that you have to do whatever it is that I ask of you per my father's instructions."

"Yeah, we remember," Howard said.

"In that case, if you can bring me my coffin back, then I'll attempt to keep my... requests at a more agreeable degree for your abilities."

"So, if we get you your coffin back, you'll lay off?" Randy asked.

"If you bring it back along with my jewels," Nofre clarified.

"I don't suppose you have a list, would you?" Randy inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No need. I shall accompany you," Nofre declared, shocking everyone else. "If you want something done right, then you must do it yourself."

Nofre stepped down from her throne and walked past Randy and his friends.

"Would it kill her to say 'please' and 'thank you'?" Elsa asked.

"It's hard to put a leash on a dog, once you've put a crown on its head," Heidi said before turning to Randy and Howard walked behind to catch up to the princess. "Don't kill her."

"We'll try," Randy replied.

* * *

Randy, Howard, and sadly Nofre made it to the museum after it closed.

"Ok, so how do we do this? Tunnel under it or get in through the roof?" Howard asked.

"It would take us too long to tunnel, so we should go through the roof," Randy suggested as he put on his mask. "Unless, the princess has a preference."

"Just open the door for me and I'll tell you which of those artifacts is mine," Nofre said.

Knowing that she wouldn't be of any help, Randy and Howard rolled their eyes and set out to work. Randy jumped at the side of the building and began climbing it until he found himself on the roof. He walked up to one of the air ducts and slid down into the museum. He began looking for the security room and once he found it, he used the conceal ability to sneak in.

Randy noticed the security guard was about to drink her coffee, and decided to knock it over. The coffee spilled on the floor.

With a curse, the guard grunted in annoyance walked out of the office to get another cup.

Once the room was empty, Randy turned off the alarms and the security cameras.

"Finito, smoke bomb," Randy said disappearing in a puff of orange smoke.

Randy reappeared on the door. He opened it allowing Howard and Nofre to enter.

"About time," Nofre said moving Howard aside and walking in.

"Let do this quickly, the security guard will only take about five minutes to get another cup of coffee," Randy said as they went to the Egyptian wing.

Randy and Howard grabbed hold of the princess's coffin as she looked at the jewels that were on display.

"Now, just be sure to grab the ones that are yours," Randy said.

"Please, as if I'd ever allow any of these human trinkets to be near my... skin," Nofre said, before her eyes widen at the sight of a particular piece of jewelry.

Right under the glass was a golden bracelet with a picture of the Egyptian god Ra with a black onyx stone over it. A sinister smile grew on Nofre's face, she grabbed Howard's shirt and shattered the glass.

"What are you doing?" Howard demanded before she threw it with disgust.

"Just grabbing what belongs to me," Nofre said as she held the bracelet in her hands.

"Okay, good, let's go," Randy said as they began moving out of there.

Just as Nofre was following the two boys, she spotted a hexagonal box with a ruby on the other sarcophagus. She looked at it and decided that it was just what she wanted. She grabbed hold of the box and pulled on it over and over again until it finally came loose.

"This may be made by human hands, but it is better in my hands," Nofre answered as she left the wing.

Just as her steps became nothing more than a distant echo, and the room was left alone, did the sarcophagus began to slowly open.


	5. Chapter 5

After they returned to the mansion, Nofre went straight to her room, claiming that she was exhausted and that she'd take a long nap in her coffin. The hypnotized chef took the coffin to the room where she was staying at as she walked in front of him.

Gothetta was about to retort to Nofre's statement about being tiered, but Randy helped her realize that this was a big dodged bullet. After Randy, Howard, Heidi and Elsa helped clean up the mansion living room, Lady Kryptina arrived with good news.

"I just received confirmation from Nofre's father that he has made arrangements to take her daughter back home," Lady Kryptina said.

Everyone cheered, Gothetta even kissed Randy out of happiness.

"When is the little brat going to be leaving us?" Howard asked. "Heck, I'll help her pack if she needs a hand."

"She'll be leaving next week in the first flight on Friday," Lady Kryptina cleared up.

This of course earned groaned of discontent from the majority of the group.

"Was that really the earliest he could make it?" Heidi asked.

"For all the things that the vampires need? Yes," Lady Kryptina answered. "You just have to make her feel at home for a few more days,"

"Oh, Mr. Cunningham, Mr. Wienerman, I'd like you to prepare my supper for me," Nofre called from the second floor.

"What's wrong with you coming down here and eating it yourself?" Randy asked.

"Now," Nofre demanded.

Randy and Howard looked at Lady Kryptina and sadly rolled her eyes.

"Please," Lady Kryptina begged, causing Randy and Howard to groan about their misfortune.

"Friday can't come fast enough," Randy said as they begrudgingly walked to the kitchen.

As Randy and Howard were helping preparing some food for Nofre, Gothetta, Heidi, and Elsa decided to take a look at Elsa's future room and see how much they had to fix for when she moved. The girls arrived at the room and saw that Nofre had had her coffin set up on top of the bed and was preparing herself to be pampered even further by her hosts. The chef had been dismissed and made his way out of the room and back to his kitchen.

"Ah, Gothetta, came here to see if I needed something else?" Nofre asked before her eyes landed on Elsa and Heidi. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were just here to look at my room, and see how it was," Elsa replied with decorum. "I thought you wouldn't mind."

"That explains why the room smelled like science experiment. Don't worry, I've managed to get some scented oils to get the place to smell bit more decently," Nofre said, getting Elsa to narrow her eyes at her.

Just as Elsa was about to smack the fangs off of Nofre, Heidi stopped her.

"We just came to tell you that you'll be leaving on Friday," Heidi said. "So don't get too comfortable."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. By the way, where are those two breathers? I'm starving," Nofre said.

"They have names," Gothetta said with venom in her tone. "Randy and Howard. If it wasn't for them, you'd still be a museum exhibit."

"Yes, yes, I remember. The purple haired one has some good looks, but I'd never degrade myself to sleeping with him, nor converting him," Nofre said, getting under the girls' skins. "I prefer my lovers to be of a higher breeding stock."

This last comment made all three girls wish to hurt the vampire princess, very badly. Gothetta's eyes narrowed as they glowed red, wanting to throw Nofre into a tanning bed. Heidi could feel her transformation struggling against the medallion. And Elsa tightened her fists as she was tempted to throw the princess through the window.

Just as the they were about to put the hurt on Nofre, Randy and Howard arrived.

"Alright, we've got some grapes, cold cuts of salami meat, and slightly burnt toast," Randy presented before realizing that the girls were in the room. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Nothing, we're leaving, now," Gothetta said as she grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him away from the room followed by Heidi and Elsa.

"Ugh, where did you get those, some cheap corner store?" Nofre said looking at the tray.

Howard was left alone holding the tray of food.

"If you don't want it, well too bad," said the chubby redhead before he shrugged and put the food tray in the room and leaving.

Nofre, for her part, was not in the least bit fazed by their reactions. She enjoyed making people do whatever she wished, spreading rumors and turning people into her tools or playthings always put a smile on her face. She picked up a grape and bit into it as she looked at 'her' bracelet before putting it on her forearm.

* * *

As the night went on, back at the museum other forces began to make their move. Through the dark corridors, a ragged moan echoed as old drags were dragged through the floor.

The main entrance of the museum laid before the creature. It reached out with its old dried up hands covered in bandages rose and felt the hard wood of the door. Its long black nails traced the carvings of the door. In a sudden fit of rage, the creature pulled back its right arm, balling its hand into a fist.

The door was shattered allowing the light of the moon to show the creature. Covered in old dried up bandages, her once beautiful body was now nothing more than a mummified husk. Her eyes were green with a trail of light flowing out of them. Her hair was nothing short of a wild black mane that reached past her back. She wore no piece of jewelry as she was meant to be forgotten.

The mummy looked at the brand new world that she had awaken to, and her eyes narrowed in rage. She needed answers, and by Anubis she'd have them.

Then would she seek her revenge.

The mummy limped down to the streets of Norrisville downtown in the search for answers, mumbling something in her ancient tongue. She gazed at the flashing lights and the fast moving metal carriages from the shadows. The people that she saw were wearing strange clothing unlike any that she'd ever seen. As she stepped out of the shadows everyone began screaming and running away from her.

A blinding light came from the corner of the mummy's eye, causing her to turn to face it.

A fast traveling police car struck her, shattering her bones and sending it across the street. The mummy's body was torn apart and scattered.

The remaining people started gathering around the creature. They believed that the car was more than enough to put an end to it.

One of the officers slowly moved towards the remains. He unholstered his gun and went to make sure that it was dead.

Just then, one of the severed hands jumped at the throat of the officer, strangling him.

* * *

Randy, Howard and the rest of the gang were walking out at night, mostly to get away from Nofre.

"I can't believe that brat," Howard said. "I mean, how are we supposed to know what she likes?"

"I don't blame you, Howard," Randy responded. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if her father got the flight that late to get a little more time before she returns."

"Well whatever the reason, I don't think you should return to the mansion," Gothetta said getting Randy's attention.

"Why not?" Randy asked.

Gothetta looked at Randy to tell him the first encounter she had with Nofre a few years back. About how she is a good manipulator and loves to make the people around her dance for her entertainment. She also told Randy about what she had said about him.

"In summary, you should stay away to prevent her sinking her fangs on you," Heidi added.

"She's a horrible person I get it," Randy said grabbing Gothetta's hand. "Don't worry, we'll keep our wits about."

"And if she tries anything we'll put her on an express box to Egypt," Elsa said punching her left palm.

"Or we could just kill her," Howard suggested, and only got glares from everyone else. "Just a suggestion."

Just then a loud scream echoed in the distance catching the attention of the group. Randy pulled out his mask and put it on.

"There must be trouble, I better go check," Randy said looking to his friends. "I'll be right back."

* * *

The remaining witnesses looking at the scene screamed as the mummy began to pull itself together. As soon as her hand reconnected to the rest of her body, she glared at the police officer before placing her hand on his face.

The mummy said a little prayer as the sand and the bandages around her hand began to drain the fluids out of the officer. Just then, a razor disc sliced at the bandages off of the officer.

"Hey, buddy!" Randy called out, getting the mummy's attention. "I don't know what's your problem but I've been aching to punch something all night. So, why don't you try to take on someone my size?"

The mummy snarled at the Ninja before she used her bandages to wrap a manhole cover. She then flung the piece of metal straight at Randy. Randy crouched down dodging the attack before jumping straight at the wrapped menace, tackling her to the floor. Randy flipped over the mummy as soon as they hit the ground, sending it flying into a lightpost.

"Come on, don't tell me that's all you've got," Randy said getting into his fighting stand.

The mummy pulled itself up before putting her head in the right way. She began to chant something in her ancient tongue, causing the air of the street to become dry and her bandages to spring to life. She flung the bandages directly at Randy forcing him to duck to the left and roll out of the way. Randy pulled out his sword before slicing at the bandages.

"Do you have any other tricks, cus I'm getting a little bored here," Randy said before he zoomed past the mummy and kicking her in the back.

The mummy stood back up, snarling at the Ninja.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Randy asked before holding up his sword in his hands.

The mummy stuck her sharp nails into the ground as she chanted another ancient Egyptian curse. The ground beneath Randy began to shake and crack, making him fall. Suddenly the bandages that Randy had sliced came back to life and began to wrap around him in a tight squeeze. He tried to get free from his binds, but to no avail.

The mummy slowly walked towards Randy, grunting and snarling. As Randy struggled against his bindings, the mummy closed in chanting a spell. She placed both of her hands on the sides of Randy's head as her eyes blowed bright green. As their eyes met, the mummy saw through Randy's memories and learned about everything that had happened to her once powerful kingdom.

Randy struggled to get out of her grasp. He focused the rest of his force of will to activate his knuckle spikes. The red metal spikes tore through the wrappings allowing Randy to break free. He kicked the mummy off of him.

"I really hate when people mess with my head," Randy said as he felt dizzy.

The mummy snarled at Randy once more before uttering a snarling curse. She spun around creating a tornado of sand around herself and flying off.

"First an Egyptian vampire princess, and now a mummy. Could anything else go wrong?" Randy asked before he threw a smokebomb.

* * *

Shortly after reuniting with his friends, Randy told them of what to had happened. They had moved to Randy's house to figure out what to do next.

"Well, this kinda sucks," Howard groaned as he began to surf the channels.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Howard, but we still have to deal with it," Randy replied.

"Where do you think this mummy came from?" Gothetta asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this is somehow Nofre's fault," Heidi said. "I just feel it."

"We can't jump to conclusions, the United States' law states that 'one is perceived innocent until proven guilty'," Elsa replied from the heart.

Just then, Howard came across the Norrisville News Flash.

_"Breaking News Norrisville, there has been a Museum heist! We just received news that one of the coffins that had been found by Dr. Fraser along with both mummies, and two jewels have just been taken! We have gotten some of the security footage that shows an unseen assailant take a golden bracelet and a key jewel from the sarcophagus of the Cursed Lost Princess, that had been found in the lost tomb. We will get some words from the officers in a minute."_

As Randy and his friends watched the video in shock, they could all agree that Nofre had taken those pieces and that most likely released the other mummy. And stole the jewels that were supposedly her own.

"Nevermind, she's guilty as all heck," Elsa declared as everyone else just stared in shock.

"At least they didn't show our faces," Howard added.

"But we were accessories to a crime and also releasing a cursed mummy," Randy added groaning.

"She's really got to go now," Gothetta said.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning had arrived and Randy, Howard, and Heidi were looking up for a way to vanquish the resurrected mummy. Heidi had gotten all her old notes about mummies and how they could be defeated, but not much came up to help them.

"There's gotta be a way to get rid of this mummy," Randy said.

"Can't you just set it on fire or chop her to pieces?" Howard asked. "I mean it has worked before. It worked for Dracula, the werewolves, the zombies..."

"Mummies are a bit more complex than your everyday zombie, Howard," Heidi said as she searched for an answer. "They come from a more mystical and ceremonial background. A mummy is usually a dead person that went through the Egyptian ritual to enter the afterlife. And there are many legends of mummies rising from the dead to unleash its vengeance on anyone that desecrate the tombs of Egypt, as well as some being brought back from the dead to protect the resurrection of their masters. It could be anything."

"What if we return the stuff that was taken from her?" Randy asked. "Would that be enough to make her go away?"

"Possibly, but we need to get a better idea of who this mummy is and what exactly made her rise," Heidi replied. "Maybe I could research who she might be and that could help us."

"What do we do while you're at it?" Howard asked.

"We gotta go get the jewels that Nofre stole, hopefully that's going to do the trick," Randy said.

"And while you do that, I'll search about who this princess was," Heidi said with Randy nodding.

"Alright, I'll go get my crossbow," Howard added before the two boys left.

* * *

As Randy and Howard walked to the Gracy mansion, they noticed a lot of police looking around for any leads as to where the stolen items would most likely be. They kept their heads down and Howard hid his crossbow as they continued on their way forward to the mansion. Time was of the essence and if things went on as they were it would mean that the officers would notice the movements in the old mansion.

Randy and Howard arrived at their destination. They entered the mansion and were greeted by Elsa yawning and walking towards them.

"Morning guys, I don't suppose you're here for breakfast," Elsa greeted her friends, hugging them.

"I'm afraid not, Elsa," Randy answered. "Did you and Gothetta have any luck?"

"Sadly no," Elsa frowned.

Gothetta and Elsa had attempted to get information out of Nofre the night before but the vampire princess had locked herself inside her own room. After a few failed attempts, the sun began to rise Gothetta went to her coffin and Elsa decided to stand guard.

"Nuts," Howard said.

"Is she still in "her" room?" Randy asked.

"I slept against the door all night, and the window was closed when we arrived. If she isn't there then you can call me a the Queen of England," Elsa said pointing to the room above with her thumb.

"This may be a long shot but we need to recover the jewels she stole," Randy said as they walked up to the room door.

Randy pulled out a sai and swiftly picked the lock. Randy slowly pushed the door open and the three entered the room. They tip toed towards the sarcophagus themed coffin and got ready to open it.

"Ready?" Randy asked as he grabbed hold of the coffin's lid.

"Ready," Elsa replied, cracking her knuckles.

Randy slowly opened the coffin and Elsa prepared to knock out Nofre. But they found the coffin empty.

"Where is she?" Howard wondered.

"She must be in here, she wouldn't just leave her coffin unguarded. Look around," Randy suggested.

They began looking through the room. They looked under the bed, and inside the wardrobe. The closet was empty and the bathroom was clean with a great abundance of scented oils.

"She isn't here," Howard said.

"Where could she have gone? Another part of the mansion?" Elsa asked.

Randy looked down, narrowing his eyes in thought before he felt a breeze of air hit his face. He turned around and saw that the window of the room was slightly open.

"She wouldn't," Randy said under his breath before walking to the window and opening it completely.

"I don't get it, why leave now of all times? In the middle of the day?" Howard asked. "Wouldn't she be turned to ash?"

"It doesn't make any sense," Randy repeated. "Nofre was being pampered here, she wouldn't leave without a good reason."

"Maybe she found out about the mummy?" Elsa suggested.

"If she locked herself in her room by the time the news came on, she wouldn't have known about it," Howard deduced.

"Then we have to find her," Randy said before turning towards Elsa. "Elsa, look around the mansion for any signs of her. Howard and I will look for her in the city."

"But, wouldn't she be dust by now?" Howard asked. "Not that I'd complain."

"What other option do we have?" Randy questioned.

With Howard groaning, the two Norrisville natives went on to look for Nofre. Hopefully they'd find her before the mummy or the sun turned her into a pile of ash.

* * *

Heidi and Phantasma had gone to the library to gather more information about mummies and The Lost Princess. Most of the books that they found about mummies and their rituals held little bits of information about The Lost Princess.

"Please, tell me you found something," Phanty said.

"Only a few things, but nothing that I already knew about. Fear of cats until she is put to rest. Control over basic elements like sand, locusts, and water," Heidi counted off. "I'm more interested in this legend of this mummy, but it's almost as if people didn't want to find out about her."

"There has to be something," Phanty said before looking out the window looking at the signs of the museum. "How else was it found?"

Just as Phanty was looking through the window, she spotted something odd across the street. Her left eyebrow rose as the sight before her rose several questions.

"Hey, Heidi," Phanty called.

"What is it?" Heidi asked as she flipped through the pages of the book.

"Aren't vampires suppose to burn in the sun?" Phanty asked.

"Last I checked, why do you ask?" Heidi replied, but was now intrigued by the question.

"Look," Phanty said pointing out the window.

Heidi looked out the window and her eyes went wide because of what she saw. Right across the street was Nofre walking in the middle of the day. She was walking through the street as if nothing was wrong with the world.

Heidi snapped out of her thoughts and rushed after Nofre followed by Phanty. They followed the Egyptian princess as she strolled through the streets of Norrisville. Heidi pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Randy's number. After a couple of rings the Ninja of Norrisville answered the phone.

_"Hey Heidi, whatever you found about the mummy may have to wait. Nofre has made a break out and we're looking for her," Randy answered._

"I know that's why I'm calling you, she's in front of me. Walking in the middle of the day," Heidi replied.

_"What? Like on the street at this time?" Randy asked. "Are you sure it's her?"_

Meanwhile, Nofre had just spotted a handsome man stepping out of his expensive convertible. She licked her lips as she moved directly towards the man.

"Well hello there, handsome. You certainly are a sight for little me," Nofre said. "Would you care to listen to my words?"

"Yes miss, I'd love to hear more about you," the man replied as Nofre lead him into the terrace of a nearby café.

Back with Heidi and Phanty, she was still on the phone and saw everything that had just passed.

"Yeah, I'm sure. She just entered Sommer's Café with a man, but I don't think she's looking for coffee," Heidi said.

_"We're on our way," Randy said._

"Make haste," Heidi added before she ended her call.

* * *

Nofre was retelling her stories and the man that she had picked up was eating them up. He was hypnotized by her beauty and her hypnotic abilities. As their drinks came, the vampire princess observed the man like a predator would observe her prey.

"And then this ditz named Randy tries to put the moves on me but I saw his bad boy shtick a mile away," Nofre told. "He thinks just because he's friends with the teacher he can try to seduce me."

"No," the man replied.

"Yes, and what's worse is that this girl Gothetta has a crush on him. But she's like a little too friendly with the male classmates," Nofre smirked as the man became more and more tangled in her web. "And don't get me started with this boy named Howard and his dreadful sister."

On the other side of the café, Heidi and Phanty were hearing every word that Nofre was saying.

"That lying bitch," Heidi whispered, narrowing her eyes at the vampire.

"It makes you wonder how to kill her, without it tracing back to us that is," Phanty said.

"We could try killing her with running water. I read it was a good way to kill a vampire in ancient Greece," Heidi suggested.

"But they shower, and they are still alive," Phanty said. "Well, undead, maybe."

Just as the two girls were talking, Nofre and the man got up and headed to the bathrooms. And the vampire princess had a slightly sinister smile that showed what she had in her little mind.

"Uh oh, we have problems now," Heidi said, knowing very well what Nofre was thinking of.

From behind Heidi and Phanty, both Randy and Howard arrived on the scene panting. Randy had taken off his mask to keep people from reacting to The Ninja just appearing out of nowhere.

"We're here," Howard panted."Where's that little desert snake?"

"She went inside the bathrooms with a man," Heidi said.

"Let's go then," Randy said as they went towards the bathrooms.

The group spotted two different doors, one was the entrance to the women's bathroom and the other one was for the men's bathroom. They split up to search both bathrooms.

Randy and Howard looked for any signs of Nofre or at least of her meal. Randy put on his mask, knowing that Nofre would put up a fight. They began knocking open the stalls two at the time until they heard moaning coming from the very last one to the left. Inside the stall was Nofre about to sink her fangs on the poor mesmerized man. Her fangs were a mere breath away from the man's neck before Randy called her out.

"Get your fangs off of that man's neck, young lady!" Randy called out before he pulled Nofre out of the stall.

Randy held Nofre by her arms as the man fell down into the toilet, and Howard closed the stall. Howard turned and pressed himself against the door.

Release me now, you miserable breather," Nofre demanded struggling against his hold.

"Not until you explain yourself," Randy demanded. "For starters; What were you thinking by biting that poor shoob?"

"I wanted a decent meal, not those scraps I'm given at that shack," Nofre answered. "Also his blood was probably much better quality than most Americans."

"Seriously?" Howard pondered.

"Never mind that. Now. How the heck are you walking in the day time?" Randy demanded, wanting to know that more than anything else. "Last time I checked, vampires burn in the day time."

"It was cloudy when I left the house, and simply took refuge when it cleared up," Nofre lied.

"You know that we know, you're lying, right?" Howard asked before looking at the mirror.

His eyes went wide as he saw in the bathroom mirror Nofre's reflection. He pointed to it causing Randy to follow his finger. Randy was surprised for what he saw.

"Alright, what the heck is going on?" Randy demanded.

"Release me this instant," Nofre tried to slap Randy.

Randy caught her hand with ease. He then realized that she was wearing the bracelet from the museum. Randy took the bracelet off of her and saw that she no longer had a reflection.

"What is this bracelet, and why are you so damn set on keeping it?" Randy asked as Nofre tried to snatch it back.

"It is mine by right! Return it at once!" Nofre screamed, trying to grab the bracelet.

Just then, a series of knocks came from the other side of the door.

"Hey guys, we need to leave," Heidi called from the other side.

"Yeah, people are heading towards the bathroom," Phanty added phasing through the door.

Randy and Howard looked at each other, wondering what they were going to do.

Nofre then used this chance to free herself from Randy's grasp before turning into a bat and flying away into the air vents. Randy and Howard followed the vent's path and noticed that it lead out into the restaurant. Randy and Howard rushed out of the bathroom, followed by Phanty and Heidi. They caught up with the bat just as she broke through the air filter. Panic set into the remaining patrons that ducked their heads as the bat flew through the café. Randy and Howard tried to catch the vampire princess, but in her bat form she was too fast to catch.

Randy jumped and tried to catch the bat using his scarf. Howard closed the doors to avoid Nofre from escaping. Phanty flew after the transformed princess, helping Randy get a good catch on the flying pest.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Heidi said ducking under the flying persecution.

"If I had my crossbow, I'd take her down," Howard said as he used a plate as a helmet.

Heidi turned towards the kitchen and an idea came into her mind. She pulled her brother and pointed to the large pans and soup bowls. Howard understood what she meant and with a smile he began helping her grab as many as he could.

Back with Randy and Phanty, they were trying to catch the elusive bat.

"Get back here, Nofre!" Randy said launching his scarf.

"Not on your life," Nofre replied, dodging the scarf.

"You need to return what you've stolen, now!" Randy replied as he jumped from table to table.

"That bracelet is my birthright! And I won't allow some breather to show it as if it were his!" Nofre snapped before Phanty slammed on her from behind.

"Then make a case with a lawyer," Phanty said as Nofre struggled to free herself.

"As if I'd ever degrade myself to play by the rules of simple peasant morta-" Nofre began before Heidi and Howard caught her inside a couple of soup bowls.

"Someone had to shut her up," Heidi defended her actions.

Randy heard the sirens coming towards them and quickly turned to his friends.

"We need to go," Randy said before he pulled out a smokebomb.

In a cloud of orange smoke, the group had disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Deep under the streets of Norrisville, the mummy had found a place near the clean water for her to recover from her battle. The brick was were old and damped by the constant movement of the water, the moss that was slowly growing on the walls and the manhole above casted the only source of light. The rats and remains of garbage and discarded pieces of equipment were littered around the floor.

The mummy examined her right arm and saw that the wound was almost nonexistent. She took in a deep breath as she crossed her legs. Her mind was in a buzz. The memories that he had seen through that dark clad warrior's mind were making her realize what had happened. She had only just realize that her kingdom had been wiped out and the world had gone on for thousands of years. The world had moved on and the ancient practices of magic were now a form of ridicule than back in her day.

This was must've happened because of her brother's weakness. If she, Princess Amunett, had ascended to the throne, she would have made sure the empire lasted a thousand life times. Something had to be done.

Princess Amunett reached for an old worker's metal helmet and set it upside-down before her. She then used it to scoop up some clean water. The mummy then recited a small incantation and a flame appeared in the palm of her hand. The flame hovered in the air as she placed the helmet on top of it. Princess Amunett began chanting an ancient spell as the water began bubbling. She snatched some of the growing moss off the wall and dropped it into the cauldron. She grabbed a cockroach, bit off its head and dropped it into the substance. The liquid inside the makeshift cauldron began to turn neon green as smoke began coming out of the liquid. The mummy lifted her left thumb up to her jagged black teeth. She bit into her thumb, allowing what little blood still flowed through her dried up body to come out of her wound. She hovered the wounded thumb on top of the helmet allowing three drops to fall down into the pooling liquid. As soon as the blood was mixed with the rest of the potion, it changed into a clear white liquid.

The mummy smiled before she grabbed the helmet and slowly began drinking the contents of the helmet. After a minute of drinking, the mummy dropped the helmet. She looked at her hands and saw her dried up skin slowly become alive and filled with life. The rest of her body shortly followed, in a matter of minutes her dried up body was now nourished and rejuvenated. She reached for her jaw and snapped it back into place.

Princess Amunett was now almost back to her former glory, she had used most of her power to turn the decrepit body into one fit for her plan. She turned to the exit above her and began climbing. She pushed off the grill above her and rose to the surface, her eyes burnt with one ideal; change her forsaken destiny.

"I will have my vengeance,"

* * *

Randy and the gang had gotten Lady Kryptina and the rest of the vampire school caught up with what had happened. After they had returned to the mansion they were greeted by Elsa and a woken up Gothetta and Lady Kryptina, both looking a little worse for wear. After telling them of what Nofre did to say she wasn't happy would've been an understatement.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING, YOUNG LADY!" Lady Kryptina yelled.

Nofre just shrugged as she sat down on a chair while Lady Kryptina continued to yell at her.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?! What if something happened to you?" Lady Kryptina questioned the younger vampire.

"Yeah, not like she was about to snack down on a poor schmuck while the cops are on the hunt for the people that robbed the museum," Randy said.

"Which you made us accessories to," Howard added.

"Yes, that too! Thank you for reminding me," the elder vampire said before turning back to the princess. "Why would you even consider stealing from a museum?!"

"It isn't technically stealing when it is something that belongs to your family, which I'd like back now!" Nofre demanded.

"You think we're going to give you this thing back?" Heidi asked as she looked at the vampire with narrowed eyes.

"It is mine by right, so yeah you're supposed to give it back," Nofre replied off handedly.

"This isn't some finders keepers crap, this thing looks like it's at least 2000 years old and you'd never be caught dead letting your trinkets be dirty like this bracelet," Randy said pointing to the bracelet. "So, how could this be yours?"

"The symbol on the inside of the bracelet is the royal family seal," Nofre pointed out, inciting Randy to look inside the bracelet. "My ancestors used their ingenuity to create two of those bracelets, but thanks to some breathers they were lost,"

Gothetta, Howard, Heidi, Elsa and Phanty looked over Randy's shoulder to look at the symbol. It looked like a bat on top of a scarab, much like the one that was on Nofre's coffin.

"Well that part checks out," Howard said.

"Still, it doesn't explain how this thing keeps you from burning in the daylight," Randy said.

"This was made by my ancestor with a combination of breather magic and dark magic to create them," Nofre said.

"I know someone that can verify everything that she's saying," Randy said, pulling out the Ninjanomicon.

* * *

Randy's spirit jumped into the Ninjanomicon. He fell through the book's pages until he landed in the middle of a large desert. He looked around for any signs of life, only catching a glimpse of a couple of pyramids far away.

"This place is quite sandy, isn't it?" asked a voice from behind.

Randy turned around and saw his mentors sitting under a large palm shade. Rosalyn held a large black sun-blocking umbrella over herself and wore a pair of sunglasses along with her usual dress. The First Ninja, for his part, wore his usual suit and was drinking water.

"Would it kill to have a little more shade here?" Rosalyn asked.

"This is a desert, lack of shade is to be expected," The First Ninja, Nobu said.

"Rosalyn, Nobu," Randy called as he went after them.

"Ah, Randy, come here to hope to see me with one of those bikinis?" Rosalyn teased.

"You don't even know what a bikini looks like," The First Ninja retorted.

Rosalyn blushed momentarily before regaining her composure. She turned back to Randy after letting that remark pass.

"Now, Randy, what can we help you with?" Rosalyn asked.

"You remember Princess Nofre, the Egyptian vampire princess I told you about?" Randy asked with Rosalyn nodding in affirmation. "She said her family created two of these bracelets that help a vampire walk in the day light."

These words got Rosalyn's attention as she stood up along with The First Ninja.

"Randy, may I see this bracelet?" Rosalyn asked.

Randy went into his hoodie's inside pocket and pulled out the bracelet and showed it to the vampire lady.

Rosalyn looked at it with as best as she could. She had to admit that there was something familiar about it and the symbols that it had engraved on it. Rosalyn grabbed hold of it and gave it a closer look. Her eyes widen in realization, both the family crest and the material were just like a piece she researched back in her younger days.

"Well this does have the Nefartivi family crest, and it does resemble an ancient piece I researched back in the day," Rosalyn said. It was supposedly created by Abrax Nefartivi back around 310 B.C. as a way to defeat the power of the sun along with a matching second bracelet."

"What happened then? If I were a vampire and this was possible I'd have gone all for it," Randy asked.

"Yes, except that the vampire community weren't thrilled that it was using unknown magic to protect them from the sun, and they were afraid that it would stop working in the middle of the day. Not to mention that the knowledge on how to create the bracelet was lost," Rosalyn explained.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"Well, no one knows what happened, but one day Abrax disappeared. And the two bracelets that he created were never seen or heard from again," Rosalyn said.

"This one was found in a grave back in Egypt, so maybe the mummy must have a strong connection to it," Randy said, taking back the bracelet.

"A mummy?" The First Ninja asked.

"Long story, tell you guys later," Randy said. "But for now, I gotta put this and another piece back where Nofre took them. Thank you both for your wisdom, this will help me out big time."

With them saying their goodbyes, Randy returned to his physical body and his friends.

* * *

"So yeah, it was created by one of Nofre's ancestors," Randy began.

"Ha! Now you know! I"ll have that back now-" Nofre started.

"But given that she stole it from the museum and used it to walk around without telling anyone and almost murder someone and leave the body in the toilet," Randy remarked. "I vote that this goes back to the museum."

"Agreed," Lady Kryptina replied sternly.

"What!?" Nofre exclaimed. "You cannot send me to my room as if I were some commoner!"

"You may be a princess, but I was tasked to keep you safe and that includes keeping you in here like until you return to your home," Lady Kryptina stated. "So, you can either walk back into your coffin or would you rather be dragged?"

Nofre glared at Randy and the group before she climbed the stairs towards her room. Her eyes spelled a clear message for them: They would pay for getting in her way.

As soon as they heard the door shut, Lady Kryptina sat down on the couch letting out a tiered yawn.

"It is far too early for this sort of nonsense," Lady Kryptina said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Well, now that that's over with, we can focus on the bandaged corpse walking around," Howard mentioned.

"Please tell me that you found something," Randy said looking to Heidi for answers.

Heidi pulled out a couple of books she'd gotten from the library out of her bag. She picked one of the books and opened it in a marked page.

"I wasn't able to find much given that I had to run out in the middle of the investigation," Heidi started as Randy and Howard began looking through the books. "But I was able to find some information,"

"And?" Randy pressed on.

"The mummy is more interesting than we previously thought," Heidi explained. "Her name is princess Amunett. She was the eldest of the three children of the pharaoh Seti the III, and a great practitioner of ancient magic. Some said that she would've been a powerful priestess. Sadly that was all I was able to find."

"Maybe the museum has more information?" Randy suggested.

"Then to the place of the old stuff," Phanty said.

Just as they were about to leave, Randy turned to Gothetta, Elsa and Lady Kryptina.

"We will fix this as fast as possible, but just in case you should stay inside," Randy tried to explain.

"Thank you, Mr. Cunningham, I'll see to it that the students are aware of the situation," Lady Kryptina said.

"Be careful Randy," Gothetta said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure you don't want me tagging along?" Elsa asked.

"We're just going to the museum for more information on this runaway mummy, don't worry," Randy said to Elsa. "Besides, if Nofre starts causing trouble, you'll have a good excuse to kick her out of your room."

Elsa smiled before slugging a light punch at Randy, before kissing him on the forehead.

"Be careful, you spunky fool," Elsa said with care.

Randy blushed before going after the rest of the group and hopefully learn more of the living mummy princess.

* * *

Randy, Howard, Heidi and Phanty had arrived at the museum and went straight to the Egyptian wing. They were hoping that they would find something about the mummy in order to figure out what to do with it. They began looking around for any signs of information, from any of the pieces and items that were found within the same tomb as the mummy.

"There's not much in these descriptions," Randy said as he examined a cat statue.

"I think I found something," Heidi said as she looked at the obelix that had been found inside the tomb. "This obelix was used to record the events of the entire year."

"Why do we need to know about the year these guys had?" Howard asked with skepticism.

"Maybe they had a joke of the day sort of thing?" Phanty suggested as the rest of the group walked towards the obelix.

"Why is this thing so important?" Randy asked before he decided to take a picture of the ancient piece.

"I'm so glad that there are youngsters looking into the history of other countries," called a voice behind the group, forcing Phanty to become invisible.

The group turned around and saw the owner of the voice. The man was around his late fifties, had tanned skin, short white hair, and wore small reading glasses, a grey suit with a white shirt, and black shoes. He carried a briefcase on his right hand and over all looked like a professor. The man walked towards the group of teens with a kind smile.

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you," said the man. "My name is Professor Ramses Amari. I aided in the investigation that lead to this discovery."

"Your parents named you Professor?" Randy asked jokingly. "That must've made it clear what they wanted."

Professor Amari laughed before shaking hands with Randy and the rest.

"You are not the first one to make that joke, my friend," Ramses answered.

"Sorry for my friend, professor, he's a bit too relaxed for his own good. My name is Heidi Wienerman," Heidi introduced herself. "This is my brother Howard, and the comedian is Randy Cunningham."

"A pleasure, may I ask; What is your fascination with the Lost Princess?" Professor Amari asked.

"We were interested in learning more about the legend," Heidi said. "But we can't find much about her legend."

"Ah, well there's your problem: It isn't a legend," Professor Amari stated. "Over 2000 years ago, Princess Amunett sought to take control of all Egypt. She schemed with her mentor of the dark arts to take over her father's kingdom."

Randy raised his left eyebrow at the mention of a master of the dark arts.

"But before she could go through with her plan, her mentor disappeared without a trace. Filled with desperation, the princess decided to put her plan into motion. She found the ancient book of the dead and used one of its spells to become all powerful...an avatar for Ma'at's magic," Professor Amari explained. "But magic always comes at a price, Amunett sacrificed the life of her younger sister in exchange for that power. However, before she could finish the ritual, the medjay stopped her. She was mummified and imprisoned in a sarcophagus in the hope that she'd be forgotten."

"That sarcophagus?" Randy pointed to the sarcophagus.

"Yes, that very one," the professor responded.

This lead to the teens to feel a great sense of dread upon the realization.

"So, um, hypothetically how could you defeat this mummy? If she ever came back to life?" Randy asked.

"Well, she'd have to be destroyed by the magic that created her: Egyptian magic," Professor Ramses answered. "Good thing that she's not back. Well, I must be on my way now. I hope I answered all your questions."

"Um, yeah, you totally did," Howard said forcing a smile on his face as the professor left.

As soon as the professor was out of their sight, Phanty reappeared.

"So, any idea who has Egyptian magic we can use?" Phanty asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Night had fallen by the time that Randy and the rest of the group made it back to the Gracy mansion. Since they didn't have any Egyptian magic at hand they would have to come up with a plan to deal with princess Amunett.

"Alright, so what ideas do we have about dealing with this mummy?" Howard asked chowing down on a bag of potato chips.

"We can't just attack her with a sword, she'd just pull herself together," Heidi surmised while looking over some of her notes.

She had gathered all her notes on the subject and was skimming over them to find some form of answer.

"What about Randy uses that fire blast that always seems to work?" Phanty suggested. "It's worked so far."

"It's a good possibility, but if what you're right and this mummy can only be destroyed with Egyptian magic I don't think that the power of a demon bird will do a lot of damage," Gothetta mentioned.

"We could always trap her inside her coffin, if it kept her trapped for more than 2300 years. It should hold her again," Randy mentioned, believing that the mummy could still be captured instead of being destroyed.

Randy knew that facing this creature was the best way to solve this problem, but if he couldn't get his hands on something to fight, then he wouldn't be against putting the mummy in her coffin for the rest of eternity. The struggle would be putting her inside that damn sarcophagus and locking it.

"If we try that, then we'd need the key," Elsa rationalized.

"Which Nofre has," Gothetta dreaded.

Nofre hadn't left her room ever since her stroll through the city, and Elsa, and Gothetta had made sure of it. First, they nailed shot the window before they locked the door from the outside. All this to make sure that Nofre wouldn't try another fast one on them.

Gothetta let out a tiered sigh before standing back up and walking towards her room.

"I'll go get the key," she said with all the excitement a member of the depressed group could muster.

"As good as having the key would be, we still need to find this mummy before we lock her away," Howard added as he finished his bag of chips.

"Right, I'll go search for her," Randy put on his mask and walked towards the door. "I'll call you as soon as I find her," He said, turning to his friends once more.

"Don't stay up too late," Phanty replied.

"You got it," Randy replied before opening the door and launching his scarf at a lamp post.

* * *

Randy swung through the city as fast as he could, only stopping long enough to look at the streets in search for the missing mummy.

"Where is she?" Randy asked as he jumped from building to building.

He rushed through the rooftops before wrapping his scarf on a gargoyle and swinging high into the air. As the air hit Randy's face he tried to contemplate on his target's next move. Through the aid of the cool night air, Randy thought that the mummy would most likely try to understand what had happened to the world and figure out how long it had been since she'd been captured.

"I don't think she'd go to a library for a book," Randy wondered. "If that's the case, where would she go then?"

Just then a loud shattering glass caught Randy's attention. He looked down and spotted the entrance of an antiques shop, with people screaming and running out of it in a panic. The Ninja jumped down to the street and the proceeded to rush into the shop with his sword drawn.

Inside the shop, a figure wearing a long black cloak was throwing an ancient Chinese vase at the wall shattering it. The figure approached a table and flipped it into the ground. The figure turned its head side to side looking for something, but she was having a bit of trouble finding it.

"Alright pal, I don't know why you hate all this old stuff, but there's got to be a better way to manage your anger," Randy stated as he approached the figure. "Have you tried yoga?"

The figure turned around showing the face of the mummy that Randy had been searching for.

"Well, this is a big time saver," Randy commented.

She snarled at Randy before grabbing one of the legs of the flipped table and flinging it at the protector of Norrisville. Randy rolled out of the way and charged at the mummy with his sword ready to strike. He jumped high with his sword above his head and swiftly brought it down chopping the mummy's right arm off. Princess Amunett roared in rage before backhanding Randy away from her. Randy backflipped and landed on his feet before reassuming his combat stance.

"Are you sure you're a princess, 'cuz that backhand felt like an orangutan's hand," Randy taunted but never letting his eyes wonder away from the mummy.

Princess Amunett narrowed her eyes as she uttered a curse in an ancient tongue that would translate to something like; _'You'll pay for your raising your sword against me peasant."_

The mummy's severed arm pulled itself up with the tips of its fingers before it reattached itself to the rest of the body.

"That's going to give me nightmares," Randy commented before he darted towards the mummy once more.

Amunett tried to slam a nearby statue on Randy but he easily jumped over it and kicked her in the face. As the mummy staggered back, Randy continued his attacks. He began slicing off parts of her body with the aid of his sword, first an arm, then a leg. But no matter how many times he sliced the mummy into pieces, she pulled herself together.

Randy jumped back, keeping distance from the undead creature. He observed the creature as it got back to her feet and narrowed her eyes at the Ninja. She began chanting a spell as a dark luminescent aura began surrounding her. The wind around her began to spin and compress in front of the mummy princess.

Randy's eyes widen, before he prepared his own counter attack. He began gathering the air into a sphere with the suit's power.

"NINJA AIR FIST!" Randy punched the sphere turning it into a powerful blast of air shaped like a fist.

The mummy unleashed the blast of wind and sand that she had been compressing with a roar.

Both attacks clashed creating a powerful typhoon of power.

Randy and Amunett were sent flying back on opposite sides of the shop. Randy crashed against a book case before falling down and Amunett slammed into an old terra-cotta statue.

"Gonna feel that one in the morning," Randy groaned as he struggled to his shaking feet.

The mummy began getting up as well, but suddenly a great pain coursed through her left arm. She turned to seeher arm began drying up, once more losing color and becoming skeletal. Amunette growled under her breath at her decaying condition.

Amunett was furious at the Ninja and just as she was about to attack Randy once more, she spotted something that called to her. She flipped the remains of the shattered table parts and there before her laid a small statue of an hour glass that had some symbols that meant and referred to time. Princess Amunett grabbed it and tucked it inside her wrappings.

"Hey, you forgot to pay for that," Randy said getting her attention. "I'm gonna have to ask you to put that little statue down."

_"Your words mean nothing to me, mortal. You and your world are about to be erased," _Amunett replied in her ancient tongue.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Randy asked pulling back his sword to fight.

Amunett spun around in her place, turning into a tornado of sand and wind.

Randy covered his eyes, keeping the sand away from his face. A minute passed and the wind subsided. Randy uncovered his face to see the mummy had left the shop.

"Great, just lost her again," Randy grumbled before hearing a groaning nearby.

Randy rushed at the source of the noise. He wasted no time removing the debris to reveal Professor Ramses Amari, the man that he had just met.

"Um, sir? What happened?" Randy asked in a deeper voice.

"I do not believe it, Princess Amunett has indeed been freed," Professor Amari in frightened realized. "We must stop her,"

"She took some small sand glass statue, any ideas as to why she'd just grab it and leave?" Randy asked as he helped the professor to his feet.

"That was no simple statue, that was a statue of Huh, the Egyptian God of Time. One of the oldest and most powerful members of the Egyptian pantheon," Professor Ramses Amari explained. "I came here to verify its authenticity before bringing it back to Cairo."

"Why would she want some old statue?" Randy questioned. "It is just a statue, right?"

"To the uneducated in the ancient mystic arts of Egypt, yes," Professor Ramses said. "But Princess Amunett is a master of that craft and beyond. I can only dread what she has in mind with such a conduit of magic."

"What would she need for this spell to actually work?" Randy asked hoping to be one step ahead of the mummy.

"She'll need something from the era to pin point the location and time. Then it is all up to her," the professor said.

Randy shuddered at the man's words. He was well aware of the different consequences that came from messing with time and the events that took place in the past. He had to figure out what to do, and soon.

"Thank you for your assistance, sir. But I must be on my way and stop her," Randy said before pulling out a smokebomb. "Smokebomb!"

In a cloud of orange smoke, Randy disappeared in front of the professor's eyes.

"Godspeed hunter, I hope you stop her before it's too late," Professor Ramses Amari muttered before pulling out his phone.

Professor Ramses dialed a phone number and then pressed the phone up to his ear. He waited as the phone ringed three times before someone answered from the other side.

"It's me, I've made contact... All that's left is to see this through," Professor Ramses said before ending the call.

* * *

Randy returned to the mansion post haste and told his friends about the situation.

"Well crap," Howard said. "Now we have to take care of this crazy mummy before she pulls this time past altering plan."

"The good news is that we now know where she'll be going next," Gothetta said.

"Yeah, she needs something from her time to pinpoint her portal," Randy stated. "That gives us a good place to set up an ambush for her."

"Then, we can stuff her into her own sarcophagus and put an end to this nightmare before it begins," Elsa added slamming her right fist into her left palm.

"Then we better get going," Heidi said. "But for the plan to succeed, we need one particular item."

Gothetta, and Howard groaned as Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and Randy let out a sigh. They all knew that it meant going straight to Nofre and ask her for the key of the sarcophagus. But after what they did to her earlier in the day, the group knew that the possibility of her being charitable would be slim to nothing. And that would be in the best scenario for the group, if there was a good scenario to look forward to.

"Then let's get this over," Randy grumbled.

The group walked up the stairs dreading every step they took upwards. They arrived at the door of her room and Randy knocked on it tree times, until he heard a voice.

"Come in," Nofre said from the other side of the door.

The group looked at one another, wondering if this was a trap or some sort of trick waiting for them. Randy gripped the doorknob and opened the door with a slight amount of caution. After opening the door, the group spotted Nofre sitting on her bed seemingly minding her own business. She had her eyes set on a magazine but as soon as Randy and the group entered the room, she gave them a predatory look.

"What brings you mortals here? As if I've got to ask?" Nofre inquired like a cat toying with her food as she closed her magazine and then threw it away.

"Nofre, we need you to give us the key that you took from the museum," Gothetta demanded.

"You mean this little trinket?" The Egyptian princess asked, pulling out the key from her bag. "Pretty worthless, save for the ruby. What do you need it for anyway?"

"To capture an evil mummy, that you let loose," Heidi answered with venom in her voice.

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot about that," Nofre said feign innocence. "My bad,"

"Really, that's the best you can come up with?" Gothetta questioned. "That's low,"

"Would you please give it back?" Randy asked extending his hand.

"Why should I?" Nofre asked. "This has nothing to do with me,"

"You can give us the key willingly or else," Elsa said as she was more than willing to punch the princess.

"Alright, alright, I'll give it to you... for a price," Nofre said shooting a dark glance.

"If it's the bracelet, then forget it. That belongs to the museum," Gothetta stated.

"Very well, you can keep that bracelet," Nofre said before cupping her chin as if she was deep in thought, and then snapped her fingers as if she had come up with a compromise. "I know. A kiss."

This took the group by surprise.

"Well, if I must," Howard said popping in a mint. "I'll take one for the team."

"Not you," Nofre snapped before pointing to Randy and saying saucily "_You,"_

"What?! No way!" Gothetta, Heidi, Elsa and Phanty snapped at the same time.

"On the lips and it has to be one of those kisses that you give Gothetta. Those are my terms, take 'em or leave 'em," Nofre said. "Make up your mind quickly before you run out of time."

Randy and the girls of the group glared at Nofre. She was well aware of what was going on and was using it as her own personal vengeance against them. Time was ticking and they couldn't waste any more of it.

"You sure you don't want something else?" Howard asked.

"Nope," Nofre replied with a sinister smile.

Nofre walked up to Randy, swaying her hips from side to side. Like a cat trying to entice her prey, she closed the space between them. Nofre's hands snaked up to Randy's mask and slowly began to pull up his mask until his lips were visible. She smiled at the sight of his slightly pale skin and the coloring of his cheeks by either rage or excitement.

Randy could feel his skin crawl as Nofre touched his naked skin. He could feel her breath getting in his face and immediately wanted to push her off. But he knew that if he forced her off, the deal would be off.

Gothetta and the other girls were ready to pounce and beat up the Egyptian vampire.

Nofre enjoyed toying with the members of the male gender as one of her favorite hobbies, and she had to admit that the boy before her had a certain charm that made her want to play or torment him. But all good things had to end one way or another. She had decided that she had toyed with the boy in front of her long enough. In a swift movement, Nofre claimed Randy's lips, making his left eyelid flicker. Nofre's lips and tongue tasted Randy's mouth, darting from one side to the other, almost as if she was tasting a juicy fruit. She enjoyed the taste that Randy had, almost made her want to bite into his blood.

After a minute into the kiss, Nofre split away from Randy. She licked her lips before tossing the key to Gothetta.

"I hope it was as good for you as it was for me," Nofre said to Randy before she walked away swaying her hips.

Howard handed Randy a whole packet of mints and he swallowed them whole.

"Thanks buddy," Randy said.

"Any day, dude," Howard replied.

"Let's go," Gothetta said as she and the other girls lead Randy out of the room.

Nofre was left alone in the room once more. She licked her lips as she waited for the front entrance door shut close. She walked up to the window after she picked up an old silver colored candlestick.

"You really think you can keep such power out of my hands, breather? Well, you're about to have a very rude awakening," Nofre said before breaking the window with the candlestick.


	9. Chapter 9

Princess Amunett slowly stepped towards the entrance of the museum she had busted out from a few nights ago. The cool air of the night and the few stars that appeared in the black sky were making her feel more determined to go back home and change her horrid fate. Her anger fueling every step that she took. The rejuvenation spell was slowly fading but she still had more then enough power to set her plan into motion. Amunett spotted two guards in front of the entrance. She narrowed her eyes in anger and fury, believing that these sorry excuses of guards dared to get in her way.

"Ma'am, I'll have to ask you to turn back. Museum's closed," said one of the guards with a stern voice.

Amunett waved her hand to her right, and a gust of wind sent the two guards flying away from her. A small smirk appeared on her slowly aging face as a sense of superiority filled her up. It always amused her to use her power to make others fear her.

She walked up to the two large doors and with a mighty push the doors moved open.

* * *

The mummy stepped inside the museum and made her way through the cold tiled floor into the cold Egyptian wing. She spotted her own sarcophagus by her side and wished she could tear apart the accursed contraption, but she need it for her plan to work. So she held back her hand instead of unleashing her anger.

Amunett walked to the center of the room before she kneeled to the ground. With a dried breath, she pulled out the statue that she had taken from the antique shop and placed it on the ground. She closed her eyes and began chanting a spell. The room began to shake as the wind began to spin and build around the statue of the Time God. The statue began to spin around as sand and dirt began gathering underneath it, creating a rotating calendar on top of a pedestal. The rotating calendar was split into three rotating parts; year, month, and day.

Once the pedestal and the wheel of time were complete, Amunett fell on her hands and knees. She was exhausted, her legs began to tremble and whatever hair was on her head began to fall.

_"I cannot stop now, the portal only needs an offering of the time," _Amunett coughed struggling to her feet before looking at her sarcophagus. _"Then I'll have my vengeance on those responsible."_

Amunett walked towards the sarcophagus. She grabbed hold of it with her slowly weakening hands, attempting to move the piece.

Just then, she heard a creak coming from behind her. Amunett turned around wondering if one of the foolish guards was trying to stop her, but she was instead met with a flying kick to the face.

"Ninja flying kick!" Randy called as he landed on his feet before Amunett.

Amunett was sent directly into the sarcophagus. But before she could attack Randy once more, Elsa slammed the lid of the sarcophagus on top of her.

Howard and Heidi jumped on top of the sarcophagus, helping Elsa keep the lid on.

"She's inside!" Elsa called as Howard and Heidi fought against Amunett's banging.

Gothetta came out of the shadows with the key in hand, and quickly pressed it on the keyhole locking the sarcophagus. Everyone let out a sigh as Amunett continued to struggle against the closed lid.

"That takes care of that," Howard said with a triumphant laugh.

"All we have to do now is keep her like this until she runs out of energy," Randy said as Howard, Heidi and Elsa got off of the sarcophagus.

"Now what do we so with that thing?" Heidi asked pointing with her thumb.

They turned to see the pedestal just standing there. However, none of them noticed or minded the sound of a rolling glass.

"We should destroy it or something," Randy said, but before he took one more step he and the rest of the group were frozen in their place.

"What is this?" Gothetta asked as she looked down to see the floor under her feet.

"An ancient recipe from my country," a voice called to them. "A mixture of egg and honey."

Randy turned and glared daggers to Nofre as she stepped in front of them.

"Missed me?" Nofre asked innocently.

"What are you doing, Nofre?" Gothetta demanded.

"You really thought that I'd let this portal to any time to go to waste? Or allow some ragged creature from a bygone era to use it?" Nofre questioned. "I don't know if you've heard but, there are some vampires that believe my family shouldn't represent the Egyptian vampire community."

"What a shock," Howard replied.

"But once I find how the bracelets of the sun are made, my family will rule for generations," Nofre claimed before turning to the pedestal.

Nofre stepped towards the created pedestal meant to open a path to another time.

"This is my ticket to get everything I could ever want," Nofre declared with a smile. "The treasures of history will be mine and I shall be adored by all as their queen. But don't worry, I'll make sure that you are all taken care of."

"You forgot about me, fang bitch," Phanty called catching Nofre by surprise.

Phanty tackled Nofre away from the time panel, wrapping around her spectral arms around Nofre's neck pulling her away. The team used this distraction to pull free of their trap.

Randy and the rest of the group began pulling on their own legs, hoping to get unstuck. Randy was beyond angry with Nofre's betrayal. He had to tolerate her snake lips on his mouth but he was not going to let her do this for such petty reasons. On his soul, he would not allow to this wannabe Cerci Lannister get away with this.

"Anyone else smell something burning?" Howard asked, causing the group to turn and look at the sarcophagus.

Pitch black smoke was coming out of the sides of the sarcophagus. Suddenly, the lid was blasted off sending Randy and everyone else flying away as Princess Amunett crawled out of her imprisonment.

Princess Amunett's eyes were shining a ghostly green and was breathing like a starved animal. She had used a great part of her remaining power to free herself from the accursed sarcophagus once more. She spotted the key that was used to imprison her and picked it up. She walked up to where Nofre was and snarled at her.

"How dare you, you miserable-" Nofre began only to be cut off by a swift kick to the face.

_"In my day, you wouldn't pass for a servant," _Amunett said before walking to the time panel with a limp.

Randy and the rest of the group began lifting themselves up to see Amunett next to the stone calendar that she had created. He tried to crawl at the mummy but he was too late.

Amunett placed the key above the statue of the Time God. The key slowly began spinning, going faster and faster as a smile appeared on Amunett's face. The key suddenly began turning into sand and entered into the statue.

In front of Amunett, a large spinning white vortex appeared.

Amunett turned her gaze at the rotating parts of the pedestal. She turned all three pieces to match the date where she desired to go to. She moved the year, adjusted the month and put on the day causing the vortex to show her the ancient city of her father.

Just as she was about to jump into the vortex, a red scarf was wrapped around her waist. The mummy turned to see Randy back on his feet, pulling her back away from the vortex.

"I'm sorry but that part of the museum is closed to the public," Randy said pulling on his scarf as his friends were getting back up.

As soon as Gothetta, Heidi, Elsa, Howard and Phanty got back up, they saw that the mummy was inches from her desired goal. They saw Randy pulling her back and quickly grabbed hold of the scarf and began pulling on it.

Amunett struggled against the scarf's hold. Her eyes were glaring daggers at Randy as his friends joined in and began pulling her farther away from the time vortex. She turned back reaching with her right hand at the group. She chanted a spell, causing some of her hand's bandages to come alive and turn into living snakes. They slithered directly at the group, forcing them to jump back in fear of the venomous bites.

This allowed Amunett to jump into the time portal.

"NO!" Randy screamed.

"What did she just do?" Heidi asked.

"She just jumped into a time portal," Gothetta said.

Just then the entire building began to shake violently.

"What's happening?" Howard screamed in utter panic.

Sand began coming out from the crack, the tiles began to disappear and everything in the Egyptian wing started changing. The symbols on the obelix that they had seen earlier in the day changed before their eyes. Now they depicted Amunett's rise to power and the dark kingdom that she had created.

"Nothing good. She's changing the past," Phanty said as the building slowly disappeared from existence.

The group saw the pedestal and quickly ran towards it.

"There's still a chance," Heidi said as she pulled out her phone. "There's got to be a translation of the date that Amunett placed into the calendar."

"If we go back in time before the mummy, then we can stop all of this," Randy said.

"We better find it quick before the world turns into a desert!" Howard screamed as the sand began to circle around them.

Heidi quickly found the translation of the date that the mummy had set.

"Here it is, October 5th, 300 B.C.!" Heidi said showing the date on her phone.

Just as Randy saw the date in the symbols, he was about to change the date... but something stopped him.

"Uh, guys... I don't feel so good," Phanty said sickly.

The rest of the group turned to look at Phanty, and were shocked to see her slowly disappearing. Right underneath Phanty, Nofre also began to disappear into the sand.

"Phanty!" screamed Elsa, as her own hand started to vanish.

"We're disappearing as well!" Gothetta said as she saw her hands becoming transparent.

Gothetta, Heidi and Elsa were slowly disappearing causing Randy to reach out in a final attempt to bring them back, but Howard pulled him back.

"No!" Randy screamed as Elsa and Gothetta began disappearing.

"We can't do anything here, Cunningham! We got to stop that damn mummy!" Howard called to Randy.

Filled with a greater sense of urgency, Randy turned to the dial of the pedestal he turned the day dial to a previous date. However, he was unaware of what date was he placing in the dial.

"Are you sure that's the right date?!" Howard asked panicking.

"Not sure, but it's the best we've got!" Randy said, before turning to the vortex.

"What do you think is on the other side?" Howard asked.

"Lots of sand, burning heat, and a vicious mummy trying to rewrite the past!" Randy answered as they prepared to jump in.

"Sharp rocks?" Howard asked.

"Maybe," Randy answered.

"Bring it on!" Howard screamed as they jumped into the vortex.

* * *

Randy and Howard were flying through the currents of time. They felt almost as if they were caught in some sort of crazy water park ride. Unable to move or react as the water currents were taking them from one point in time to the other. The two Norrisville natives looked side to side in an attempt to see where they were or what was going on around them, but they only had flashes of different time periods. They saw people walking with boomboxes, the fall of the Berlin Wall, the Allies storming the beaches of Normandy, soldiers fighting in the trenches, the rise of castles and empires all happening before their eyes.

Randy could feel his body being stretched long like a rubber band before being pulled back together as a light shined bright before his eyes.

"No! I know what happens at the light at the end of the tunnel!" Howard screamed in terror.

He tried to swim away from the end of the tunnel but to no avail.

"Hang on, buddy!" Randy said as they reached the end of the tunnel.

Randy and Howard covered their eyes with their hands to protect them from the blinding light.

* * *

The vortex opened up on top of a sand dune, and a second later both Randy and Howard were flung out of it. They landed on the sand dune and started rolling down until they finally stopped at the bottom of the dune. The semi-hard sand was burning hot and was not exactly the best thing to land on, but was far better than landing on a batch of sharp rocks.

Randy and Howard slowly got lifted their heads out of the sand, spewing whatever had gotten into their mouths.

"Why can't we ever land on something soft?" Howard coughed, as he and Randy got back to their feet.

"Don't look at me, man. I'm still wondering what happened to our relaxing summer vacation," Randy replied before looking at the distance of where they were.

In the distance, Randy could see a large stone city next to a massive river and a stone sphinx in the midst of construction. Large golden statues of gods stood at the gates of different temples and a series of papyrus boats moving through the large body of water. From where Randy and Howard could see a massive palace at the back of the city, and a small pyramid near the sphinx.

"Whoa," Randy said in awe.

"You know, if we weren't being cooked under the sun, I'd take a picture or two," Howard said.

"Me too, buddy, me too," Randy said.

Just then, they neighing of a horse and the scream of an eagle caught their attention. Randy and Howard turned around to see three men coming at them riding horses. The riders began to circle around the two time travelers.

Two of the riders were already fully grown adults, and the third one was a young man around Randy and Howard's age. They all had dark tanned skin and wore black and brown upper body armor, a white robe draped under their armor, brown pants with belts wrapped around their waists, brown sandals with shin guards, metal bracelets, a veil wrapped on top of their heads, and a strange badge on their right shoulders. All three warriors carried a shield, bow and arrows, and a khopesh.

One of the elder riders began screaming at both Randy and Howard in ancient Egyptian. But the boys didn't need to know the language to know that they were in trouble.

"Aw, man," Randy said, as the riders closed in on them to arrest them.

"Why?" Howard asked with indignity at being arrested in ancient Egypt for no good reason.


	10. Chapter 10

Randy and Howard were led by the three Medjay warriors deep into a deep into a catacomb not very far from the city. After riding on horse back they arrived at a small unassuming house-like building and were taken down a set of stairs to a deep basement. The room was big with only light torches licking at the back of the walls. Different hieroglyphs adorned the walls of the secret catacomb, but one or two caught Randy's eyes. One that depicted a large bat, another one depicted a wolf, an army of zombies, and a large golem-like creature.

Randy narrowed his eyes in thought as he continued walking, almost as if those were related to the creatures he had faced in the past. But his mind quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind and focused on the situation at hand.

With every step he took Randy wondered what were these Medjay after, and where exactly were they taking them.

"Where are you taking us?" Howard demanded.

The youngest Medjay only pushed Howard to keep him moving.

"I don't think he likes you," Randy said to Howard under his breath.

Randy and Howard were then thrown into a cell after being captured by the three Medjay before they left, closing the cell.

"Well, they do know how to treat their guests," Howard groaned. "Remind me why you didn't kick their butts when you had the chance, Cunningham?"

"We were outnumbered, and you didn't bring your crossbow," Randy replied dryly. "We also have to consider how they found us, and what day it is,"

"Didn't you set the date?" Howard asked.

"I didn't exactly memorized ancient Egyptian dates back in High school, Howard. For all we know, we're a day or two before or after the mummy arrived," Randy rationalized.

"Well, first we got to get out of here," Howard said. "I didn't like the look that old one was giving us, when they dragged us in here."

Unbeknownst to the Norrisville natives, the young Medjay hid in the shadows and paid close attention to the words of that they were exchanging. He moved then to meet with the other two members who were in the next room.

* * *

The two grown Medjay were looking at a couple of scrolls on top of a wooden table. They were looking through different maps of the city and the region as a whole, seemingly tracking something's movements.

_"Father, Senu," _called the young Medjay before taking off his hood.

_"Speak, Bayek. What is the problem?" _Bayek's father asked taking off his hood along with Senu.

Bayek's father had red hair that reached to his shoulders and had a small scar on his left cheek. Senu had short black hair tied into a side pig tail, and a short beard with white traces.

_"Is there a problem with the prisoners?"_ Senu asked.

_"I do not believe that they are responsible for the creatures attacking the farmlands or the farther temples," _Bayek said. _"I do not even believe that they are even from around here."_

Both elder Medjay looked at each other in curiosity.

_"Fahim, perhaps your son is right. We must question them immediately," _Senu said before leading the other two to the other room. _"Fetch the feather of Truth at once."_

* * *

Back in the other room, Randy was trying to open the cell without warning the guards while Howard kept an eye out. He pulled out a kunai and began to fiddle with the lock. The Ninja kept his ears focused on the lock until he heard a click coming from it, signaling that it was now open. Just as Randy was about to open the door, Howard pulled him back.

"Here they come," Howard whispered.

Randy pulled back and laid down pretending to do nothing, hiding the kunai just to be sure.

The three Medjay walked up to the cell door and looked directly at the two young men. Senu began talking and apparently asking them something. Both Norrisville natives looked at each other and shrugged before turning to the Medjay.

"I'm sorry. We do not understand you," Randy said slowly, using his hands to gesture the meaning of his words.

"We. No. Speak. Egyptian," Howard added.

The Medjay looked at each other before Bayek pulled out two black necklaces from his satchel on his hip, each with a golden medallion with a carving of the crane headed deity Thoth in them. Bayek tosses the two necklaces at the two young men. He moved his hands as if he was putting on a necklace himself before pointing to Randy and Howard to do the same.

"You think we should put these on?" Howard asked, gesturing to the necklace in his hands.

"I think that's what he wants us to do," Randy rationalized.

Both Randy and Howard put on the two necklaces. The golden medallions glowed briefly before the two time travelers looked at each other with curiosity.

"Well, what now?" Randy asked.

"Now, you'll answer our questions," Bayek said, causing both Randy and Howard to stare at his with shock.

"Dude, you're speaking English!" Randy said in astonishment.

"Why didn't you just start with that from the beginning?" Howard asked.

"You both misunderstand," Fahim claimed getting their attention. "We are not speaking your language. You are wearing necklaces of Thoth, enchanted to allow whoever wears one to speak and understand any language that is being spoken around them. Your minds simply acknowledges as if it were this English you speak of."

Randy grabbed the necklace and looked at it with interest.

"Wow, first time I've seen Egyptian magic that isn't trying to kill me," Randy said off handedly before turning to the three Medjay. "Who are you guys?"

"Yeah, who are you, you shoobs?" Howard asked.

"My name is Senu," Senu introduced himself. "This is my friend Fahim, and his son Bayek. We need you to answer some questions."

"Um, sure, shoot," Randy said.

Senu reached into his bag as Bayek opened the cell. Senu pulled out a silver colored eagle's feather. He took hold of Randy's right hand and Howard's left hand and tied them together with a piece of rope he had. He then placed the feather between their hands.

"This is the Feather of Truth, as long as you hold it you will not be able to lie. If you do, the feather will start to burn you," Senu explained.

"How do we know this isn't just a regular feather?" Howard asked.

"Tell a lie," Senu simply replied.

Randy and Howard looked at each other and wondered what could happen if they did tell a lie. There was a fifty fifty percent chance that the man was telling the truth. One thing was certain; trust had to be verified. Howard being a skeptical to the Medjay's claim, decided to tell a white lie.

"Hmm, I... slept with a sexy yeti woman after I was named king of the mountain," Howard said, expertly keeping a straight face.

A second passed, and nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly, both Randy and Howard felt as if they had stuck their hands into a burning frying pan. They fell to their knees as the pain coursed through their bodies, as they screamed. But just as quickly as the pain began it ceased allowing the Norrisville natives to gather their breath and get back to their feet.

"Are you satisfied?" Senu asked.

"Yeah... We won't lie," Randy replied, glaring at Howard to do the same.

"Good. Now, who are you and how did you appear out of that strange vortex?" Senu asked.

Randy and Howard looked to each other, realizing that lying was out of the picture, they were forced to use the one thing that teenagers rarely used against authority: the truth.

"My name is Randy Cunningham, this is my friend Howard Weinerman. I know this'll sound crazy, but we're from the future," Randy explained.

This led to the older Medjay to blink in confusion. Senu looked to his friend and his son to see what they thought.

"I knew it," Bayek said.

"You did?" Fahim asked with suspicion.

"I had my suspicions based on their clothes, but they just admitted it," Bayek answered.

Brushing off their surprise, Senu continued on his questions.

"Why are you here?" Senu asked.

"We came after a crazy evil mummy," Howard replied.

"Who is this mummy, and why would she come here?" Senu asked.

"Her name is Princess Amunett, eldest daughter of this guy named Seti," Randy answered.

"Amunett? The daughter of the pharaoh?" Bayek asked for clarification.

"Yeah, that's the one. She was a mean looking scary undead lady," Howard said.

At that clarification, Bayek approached his father, and began whispering something to him.

"Father, if what they say its true... then we should look into it," Bayek said.

"My son, we only have the word of these two boys that claim to be from the future. If we follow through with only that information, we'll be branded mad," Fahim said. "We must be patient, son."

"Where is this mummy?" Senu asked. "Was she alone?"

"We don't know where she is," Randy replied. "She alone jumped into the time portal before us, and we had to change the date to stop her from changing the past."

"But, since we don't know how to read hieroglyphs... We don't know how far before we've arrived," Howard added.

Senu turned to his allies and began speaking with them. The information that they had just heard was overwhelming and the ramifications of such information could be disastrous if they didn't act on it.

"What do you believe, Fahim?" Senu whispered.

"They are telling the truth thanks to the feather. But we must keep our eyes on them," Fahim said before turning to his son. "Bayek, you'll keep an eye on them while me and Senu look into the actions of the demons. If they say or do something that you believe its related, you tell us."

"I understand father," Bayek said, nodding in agreement.

"Can we get this feather off now?" Howard asked.

* * *

Randy and Howard were walking with Bayek through the city after a short horseback ride from the hideout. They were both wearing long cloaks to keep their futuristic clothes out of sight, and Randy had even taken off the Ninja's mask to remain anonymous.

"Thanks for the lift, Bayek. We appreciate your help," Randy said.

"You needn't thank me," Bayek said. "It is the duty of a Medjay to protect the people of Egypt."

"Yeah, but what do we do now?" Howard asked.

"First, we need to find out how far back we went. Then we'll figure out how long till she appears and stop Amunett," Randy said, earning some looks from the people nearby.

Bayek quickly placed his hand on Randy and Howard's mouths keeping them quiet.

"We must keep quiet," Bayek said. "The streets have ears and eyes. Follow me."

The three young warriors walked through the main street until they came face to face with the large palace. The palace was built with hard stone and decorated with paintings and colored stones, the columns lead the way towards the main throne room, where the large throne stood. Several palm trees adorned the entrance and many guards, spear and shield in hand, were ready to protect the palace if needed. Even from the distance between them, Randy, Howard and Bayek could see the pharaoh and his family going about their royal business. But instead of going into the palace they went around it and towards a small house near the river. It looked like a small storage room made out of hard stones with a roof made of dried up palm trees, it only had one window and a wooden door as its only entrance.

"What are we doing here?" Randy asked in a whisper.

"A friend of mine lives here. She works as the assistant to the royal scribe," Bayek told the two teenagers. "No one comes here and she could help us find out more information. We'll be able to talk freely in here."

Bayek opened the door to reveal two beds, a wooden table with three chairs and a small study with lots of papyrus papers and ink. Randy and Howard looked around to see if anyone was around but save for a cat sleeping on top of one of the beds, the house was empty.

"Talk about minimalistic living," Howard said under his breath.

"What was that?" Bayek asked.

"Don't mind him," Randy said. "Let's figure this out."

"Yes. Let us," Bayek said as they sat on the chairs, he grabbed a piece of spare paper and scribbled a few symbols before showing it to Randy and Howard. "That's today's date."

Randy looked at the symbols but sadly he didn't recognized them. He turned to Bayek and turned his head to show his predicament.

"How good is it to understand you and talk when your writing is nonsense to us?" Howard asked.

"Sadly the necklaces only have so much influence," Bayek said. "What other way can we use to verify the time?"

They all went deep in thought before Randy tapped his finger wondering what could he to to come off with an idea.

"If we can't read, then maybe we could figure things out based off of what's happened," Randy began saying.

"And base it off of the legend that Professor Ramses said," Howard said, finishing the thought.

"What about the legend?" Bayek asked.

Just as Randy and Howard were about to explain the legend of the mummy to Bayek, the door began opening.

Bayek turned to face the door before pointing the two time travelers to hide. This prompted Randy and Howard to jump over the bed behind them. Randy grabbed his mask and got ready to put it on, while Howard threw his cloak to cover themselves. The door fully opened to reveal a young girl with caramel skin and short black hair braided into a bob cut, and blue eyes. She wore a white dress that reached past her knees, sandals on her feet, and was carrying a satchel filled with papyrus scrolls. She turned and spotted Bayek.

"Oh, Bayek, what are you doing here?" asked the girl before she hugged the young Medjay.

"Shadia! I-um, I-I was waiting for you," Bayek replied with a blush on his face as Shadia released him from their hug.

"Really, are you here to tell me about your adventures? Or have you and your father finally found a way to stop those shadow demons?" Shadia asked. "Wait, what am I saying, I have some very big news from the palace that you have to hear,"

That last part got the attention of both Randy and Howard. They slowly lifted their gaze to get a better look at the conversation, unaware that the cat was slowly waking up next to them.

"What news?" Bayek asked with curiosity. "Has something happened to the royal family?"

"No, but the pharaoh's priests with the help of the mystic Abrax Nefartivi have been able to find the Legendary Book of Amun-Ra," Shadia said, earning wide eyes from all three boys.

Back with Randy and Howard, they were looking at each other wondering if this was the opening that they needed.

"You think that's the book from the legend?" Howard whispered.

"Maybe, but if it is then we can stop her before she becomes the mummy," Randy whispered back.

If they couldn't stop the mummy from the future from changing the past, then maybe they could stop her from becoming the mummy in the first place.

But just as the two teens were coming up with a plan, the cat jumped at Randy's head, digging its claws into his scalp. Randy jumped up in pain, screaming as he and Howard wrestled the cat off of his face.

Shadia and Bayek turned around and gasped as the two time travelers fiercely fought off the cat.

"Get it off me!" Randy muffled through the cat.

"Hold still, Cunningham!" Howard said before getting a good hold on the cat.

Howard tugged at the cat three times until he finally managed to pry it off of his friend.

After that the two Norrisville natives had defeated the cat, they turned to face Bayek and Shadia. Bayek face palmed himself out of disbelief that a cat had managed to discover his new allies. Shadia for her part was confused by the two oddly dressed strangers in her home.

"Um, Bayek, who are these two?" Shadia asked.

"They are um..." Bayek struggled to find an answer that didn't sound insane.

"We're Medjay in training!" Howard called out holding out the cat. "Trained warriors with any weapon," he added as he held the cat as it hissed.

"Yeah, that's what we are," Randy added, playing it cool.

Shadia turned to Bayek with an incredulous look on her face.

"Are they serious?" Shadia asked her friend.

"Um,... Yes, Senu asked me to show them how things are done around here," Bayek said. "I can't complain. You did good my friends but next time make sure no cats flush you out of your hiding spot."

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Shadia," Shadia said as Randy and Howard walked up to her.

"Randy, the guy holding your cat is Howard," Randy said keeping up appearances.

"Hello there," Howard said as the cat jumped off to the floor.

"We're sorry for busting in here without permission, but I needed to test them somehow," Bayek said.

"Don't worry, Bayek. At least, Bastet didn't hurt you two, much," Shadia said as the cat hissed.

"Oh, wow, um, look at the time. We should probably go now," Randy said as he pushed both Howard and Bayek out of the door. "Thank you for your hospitality and sorry if we disturbed you."

After Randy said those words, Shadia was now all alone in the small house.

"What an odd couple of people," Shadia said, while the cat mewled.

* * *

Outside the house, Randy and Howard told Bayek about the new information that they had just discovered.

"Are you two sure that Abrax Nefartivi is the Abrax you know?" Bayek asked.

"Not personally, but he's related to someone we hate," Randy said.

"Yeah, he's very into dark stuff and some nasty business," Howard added.

"Then, what's the plan?" Bayek asked.

"We find this guy, and the Book of Amun-Ra and we stop him from leading Amunett to becoming an evil mummy," Randy said.

"It could be risky, but what other options do we have?" Howard questioned.

"Then let's go, Abrax must still be talking to the pharaoh and his family. Follow me," Bayek said as Randy put on his mask and they all took to running.


	11. Chapter 11

Randy, Howard and Bayek ran towards the palace approaching it from the side, keeping clear of any guards. Randy put on his Ninja mask, his suit wrapping around his body and his red scarf trailing behind him. They stopped underneath the shadows of the palm trees, letting the guards pass. They spotted the western entrance but was guarded with two well armed guards.

"We won't be able to enter through there, damn," Bayek said.

"Then we're going to have to find a new way to get in there," Howard said. "I don't suppose we have a large wooden horse, or camel in this case,"

"I believe that I know that there's another way," Randy pointed to the window at the top of a tall wall.

"How do you expect us to get up there?" Howard asked. "Correction, how do I get up there?"

Randy, Howard and Bayek ran towards the wall as quietly as possible. Once they were next to the wall, they looked side to side making sure that no guards were able to spot them. With the place clear they set up to work. Randy wrapped Howard with his scarf and tied him behind his back before they began climbing up the wall. Randy dug his fingers into the wall and calling upon his many climbs up a waterfall within the Ninjanomicon he began pulling himself upwards with Bayek slowly climbing behind him.

"This is so humiliating and you know it, Cunningham," Howard whispered.

"You're getting a free ride buddy, so don't complain," Randy snapped back.

"My friends, please be quiet," Bayek said as they reached the bottom of the window.

Randy and the others looked down from the window and found themselves looking directly into the throne room of the palace. The tall pillars of hard white stone, lit torches scattered around the walls, a pair of thrones on the far back with a long golden-colored path that lead straight to them, and several long red silk veils hanging from the ceiling.

Down on the ground they could see the royal family sitting around the tall throne where Setti the 3rd sat. He was a tall man with tanned skin and a pointy black beard, and dresses with a white cloth that reached up to his knees, tied up with a black belt, golden armor that covered his shoulders, bracelets, shin guards and sandals. On top of his head was the white crown of Egypt. He face and body language resembled that of a fierce warrior that was only slightly past his prime. To his right sat his wife, Iris, on a similar throne, wearing a long pale blue dress that reached down to her ankles, a golden crown that resembled a pair of wings circling her face, three golden necklaces around her neck, and sandals on her feet. Standing on the right of Setti was a young man, approximately around twelve years of age, wearing a similar garment to the one his father wore sans the crown. Next to the queen stood two young women that were both in their mid to late teens. The first one looked like a younger version of the mother, with caramel colored skin, dar hair tied in a pony-tail with a pink bow and wore a white dress that hugged her hourglass figure and a pair of golden bracelets on her arms. Then right next to her was a very human looking Amunett. Gone were the old bandages and rotten cloak, now changed with a golden dress with a black belt and a pair of black bracelets.

"There she is," Randy said, holding the urge to jump down and beat up Amunett.

"Where?" asked Howard trying to get a better view. "Let's get her."

"Wait, I understand your frustration and desire for vengeance, but you cannot attack now," Bayek stopped both Randy and Howard before turning to the other side of the room. "Look, over there."

Randy and Howard followed Bayek's words and spotted something that made their blood run cold. Walking up to the throne was what could only be described as a vampire in broad daylight. He was tall and skinny, his pale tanned skin was only seen on his hands and face. He wore a dark brown cloak with long sleeves, and a leopard's skin draped across his chest in a diagonal angle and on top of his head was a tall dark hat in the shape of a bat. Behind him came several priests dressed in white robes carrying a golden book in a large platter.

"Who the heck is that?" whispered Randy.

"That venomous snake is Abrax Nefartivi, a self-proclaimed mystic from a far away land, deep in the desert," Bayek explained with anger in his voice. "He came here a few months ago shortly after the Shadow Demons appeared and began attacking."

"Let me guess, if the pharaoh plays nice with Abby, down there, the demons will be pushed out?" Howard guessed.

"Yes, but how do you know this?" Bayek asked.

"It's called a protection scam," Howard proudly answered. "The person that gives out the 'protection' basically creates trouble and then convinces the man in charge to pay 'protection' from said trouble,"

"That's basically it," Randy added.

Bayek turned back with wide eyes filled with surprise to look at his new allies and then turned to glare daggers at the mystic.

"That sack of rancid goat s#!%," Bayek cursed. "That man comes here causing chaos, dogs the Medjay's authority and slips poison into the pharaoh's ear. He must pay."

"And he will, but why cause all this trouble? What does Abrax gain from all this?" Randy asked. "We must find out his plan."

Bayek gritted his teeth, but nodded in understanding. They looked back down as Abrax came to a stop in front of the pharaoh. He bowed on one knee, extending his arms.

"Oh, Pharaoh Setti, most powerful and greatest of pharaohs, I give you the fruits of all my humble efforts; The Book of Ammun-Ra," Abrax presented the golden book.

Setti and most of his family gasped in amazement. Never in their life had they ever seen such a wonder. The only ones that hadn't reacted to the appearance of the book were the two princesses.

The younger princess only appeared mildly interested on the book but didn't think much of it.

Randy and Howard assumed that she saw that it wasn't really something that had anything to do with her.

Amunett on the other hand, only smiled a small smile with her eyes focused solely on the book.

"I have never seen such a magnificent article in my life," the Queen said as she admired the book.

"You have indeed proved yourself a man of your word, Abrax. As such, you shall be rewarded with the position that you have asked me for," Setti said with earnest, not noticing the sinister smile that briefly flashed on Abrax's face.

"I will do my best to be your most faithful royal advisor, my pharaoh," Abrax said bowing down.

"And me and my son look forward to hear your wise judgement. Right, son?" Setti said looking at his young son.

Those words struck a nerve causing Amunett's eyelid to twitch.

"Yes father, I'm sure he'll help us better lead our people," the young prince said.

"Well said, young Ptolemy," Abrax replied. "Now, with your permission, I'll go place this powerful relic in the temple where it belongs,"

After the pharaoh dismissed Abrax, he and his priests walked out of the palace. All under the watchful eyes of Randy, and his allies.

* * *

Once they watched Abrax and the royal family leave, the team met up in a local restaurant to think and for Howard to get something to eat. They all sat down on a table as they were brought some drinks and food. Randy and Bayek looked around left and right, making sure that they were not being heard or eavesdropped on.

"Alright, cards on the table; Who is who in this situation, starting on the royal family," Randy said.

"The pharaoh, Setti the III is the head and ruler of these lands. His wife, Iris, is a gentle caring woman, she's helped Setti to keep the kingdom prosperous. They've had three children over the course of their union and rule," Bayek explained.

"And we've had the misfortune of meeting the eldest; Amunett, AKA, crazy evil mummy," Howard added.

Only getting a weird look or two from passing patrons.

"Keep your voice down, Howard. Trust me, I want to beat her up as much as you but we've got to be patient," Randy said before turning to Bayek once more. "Alright, who's next?"

"The youngest son, Ptolemy, is to be the next pharaoh and is constantly under his father's tutelage in order to become the next ruler of Egypt," Bayek explained.

"What about the middle child? The girl with the hourglass body and a pink bow?" Randy asked.

"That would be princess Tanis, she's a beautiful jewel that would make the Nile pale in comparison," Bayek recounted with a dreamy tone. "Her silky hair and alluring eyes can make anyone do her bidding."

Randy and Howard shared a look as their drinks and food arrived.

"You doing alright there, buddy?" Randy asked, snapping Bayek out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yes, I am alright. Now what can you tell me of the legend?" Bayek asked.

"Well, let's just say that Amunett didn't like being skipped to rule this place," Howard said. "I've dealt with that kind of hatred before."

"Yeah, every time you 'borrow' Heidi's money," Randy shot back. "She plotted with her mentor to take over the kingdom, but once he disappeared she tracked the Book of the Dead to take over the kingdom."

"By the gods," Bayek replied. "Who's her mentor? Maybe we can take him out of the equation or dissuade him from aiding her."

"Probably, but we don't know who the guy is. But we do know how she got her hands on the other book," Randy said. "The Book of Ammun-Ra."

"Then what do we do?" Bayek asked.

"We steal it," Howard said.

"Are you-! Are you out of your mind?" Bayek whispered, keeping the other patrons from looking at them. "If we are discovered, it'll be treason."

"Not if I do it," Randy said. "They don't know me, so you'll be in the clear. I know it's not the best plan but it saves a lot of problems for the future."

"You've stuck your neck out for us enough times, we got this," Howard said.

"It'll be under heavy surveillance," Bayek sighed. "I can at least help you breaking in without making much noise,"

However they were unaware that their conversation was being heard by someone hiding behind the corner.

* * *

It took the three young men three minutes to find the great temple of the city. The temple was only a little shorter than the palace but it had a large golden statue of the god Horus at the entrance. The walls were decorated with illustrations of gods and spirits of the underworld.

Randy, Howard and Bayek entered the temple under the cover of the night. The entire place was deserted, no guards or priests in the building.

"Is this place usually this deserted at night?" Howard asked as he grabbed a shield to defend himself.

"Keep quiet," Bayek said. "But, you're right. There should be someone here."

"Keep your eyes peeled," Randy said worried of what might happen.

They continued to walk deeper into the temple, passing the statues of the different gods and goddesses of the Egyptian pantheon. Statues of Ra, Osiris, Isis, Horus, Thot, and Anubis observed them from above as they stepped deeper and deeper into the temple. Bayek held his kopek sword as he spotted the entrance to the back chamber. They quietly stepped into the large chamber at the back of the temple, where the book would most likely be. They saw a large altar at the center of the room, surrounded by candles and offerings.

"There it is," Bayek said, putting away his sword.

"Let's grab it, quickly," Randy said as they stepped towards the altar.

They continued walking towards it. All their eyes were on the Book of Ammun-Ra. Randy reached towards the book, he was a mere inch from the golden item.

"What are you three doing?!" called a voice.

The group turned back startled, pointing their weapons at the source of the voice. They were sure that it was a guard or priest of the temple. But instead that wasn't what was really behind them.

It was Shadia, with a confused look on her face.

"Shadia? What are you doing here?" Bayek asked of his friend.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here!?" Shadia snapped back. "I heard you and your so-called Medjay in training talking about stealing the Book of Ammun-Ra."

"Ok, I know this looks bad but just let us explain," Randy said.

"Guys, if she continues screaming we're gonna be surrounded in no time," Howard said, looking around for anyone else.

"Please, Shadia, let me explain," Bayek pleaded.

"Do you have any idea what this looks like? Abrax already doesn't like the Medjay, are you doing this because your father told you to?" Shadia asked.

"No, it isn't like that," Bayek said. "You must understand, this is bigger than you think,"

Just then Randy heard footsteps coming towards them.

"No time to explain, we got to hide," Randy said as he turned Bayek to the sound of the footsteps.

The three young men turned back and got ready to hide from whoever was coming. Bayek grabbed hold of Shadia, covering her mouth before they ran behind one of the columns. They all stayed as quiet as they could, hard to do when you've got a technical hostage.

Randy and Bayek peeked out of their hiding spots to see who was the person coming towards them.

From the shadows emerged none other than Abrax, holding a small candle on his right hand. He turned to the book before chuckling to himself.

"At last, I've got that foolish human king eating out of my palm," Abrax said as he continued to chuckle at himself. "And all I had to do was give him a problem his feeble mewling Medjay were unable to solve. Soon enough, I'll be ruling this land and my family will rule for generations."

Shadia's eyes widened as she turned to face the man from her hiding spot.

Bayek's hand reached for his sword, but Randy saw this and urged him to stop.

"You mean; _I'll _rule this land and _my _descendants will rule this kingdom," called another voice, catching the attention of everyone.

Randy and Howard felt that they had heard that voice before, but it was different somehow. They all looked out to see the source of the new voice.

From the shadows, princess Amunett stepped towards the now appointed royal advisor with an alluring swing of her hips and the dangerous stride of a predator stalking its prey. She stood before the man with her hands behind her back, and a dark smile carefully painted on her face.

Abrax stood back with a pleasant smile on his face. He made a mocking bow before standing back straight.

"Good evening, my dear," Abrax said. "Are you here to give a prayer to one of the gods?"

"Stop with your acting, you old fool. You know why I'm here," Amunett said with authority. "You promised that you'd teach me about the dark path as soon as you got the position. I helped you, so now I expect you to hold up your end,"

Abrax did not respond. He kept quiet looking over the Egyptian princess like a cobra waiting to strike. His dark dead eyes locked with Amunett's. The flickering flames of the candles in the room were like the ticking of a clock, an imminent countdown in a game of chicken.

But then as swift as a cobra, Abrax's hand gripped at Amunett's throat. His sharp nails digging into her skin and a drip of blood coming out of the wound.

"Who do you think you are to oder me around?" Abrax asked threateningly.

Just then a snikt was heard and Abrax looked down at the source of the noise. He looked down to the left side of his abdomen, and there it was. Amunett had plunged a curved dagger into Abrax.

"You forget, that I could easily gut you and have your corpse thrown into the desert," Amunett said, slowly moving the dagger deeper into Abrax.

"Not faster than I could sink my fangs into your throat," Abrax threatened.

"Are you really going to gamble away your plans and your future to test that?" Amunett threatened.

They remained like so for a few seconds before Abrax began laughing. He released his grip from her and she pulled back her dagger, but still held it in her hand. Abrax then licked his palm, tasting the blood of the princess before showing his wound slowly closing.

"We will do great things together," Abrax said before turning to the book once more.

Back with Randy and the rest of the group, they continued observing the exchange between the princess and the mystic.

Bayek no longer held Shadia from speaking, but she was too afraid to look out.

Randy signaled Bayek that they should get out of the temple before Abrax or Amunett could spot them. As they were tip toeing towards the exit, Randy accidentally stepped on a piece of rubble.

A crack echoed through the temple getting the attention of the princess and the vampire. They turned towards the source of the noise, ready to kill the source.

Thinking quickly, Randy snatched both Bayek and Shadia with his scarf and pulled them towards him and Howard. And in a swift move dropped down a smoke bomb.

"Smoke Bomb!" Randy called as the orange smoke blinded anyone that exited the chamber.

As soon as Abrax and Amunett arrived, and the only thing they had was a face full of orange smoke and no living soul save for them.

"Curses, someone saw us," Amunett growled.

"Calm down my apprentice, whoever they might be they won't stop us," Abrax said. "For we shall be victorious in this quest."


	12. Chapter 12

Randy, Howard and Bayek continued running, with Shadia being carried by Bayek, deep into the night until they reached the scribe's house. Randy opened the door with a swift kick, allowing the rest of the group to enter the small house before shutting it closed. Thankfully, the house was empty. They took their time taking in deep breaths of air. Their heart rates were slowly going down as air entered their bodies.

"Is everyone here?" Howard asked.

"I believe so," Bayek asked before turning to Shadia. "Are you alright, Shadia?"

"Alright?! The new Royal Advisor is a sorcerer that summoned the Shadow demons! And princess Amunett stabbed him and he just acted as if nothing was wrong!" Shadia screamed, scaring Bayek a little. "How could you possibly ask me if I'm alright!?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that guy is a vampire," Randy added.

"What's a vampire?" Shadia asked freaking out.

"A creature that drinks blood to stay alive," Randy explained.

"You sure?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, I recognized that air of superiority anywhere. That s.o.b. is Nofre's ancestor," Randy said.

"So that's why I don't like him," Howard said. "But how is he not roasting in the sun like a regular vampire?"

"We need to figure that out," Randy said.

"Could someone, anyone, explain to me what is going on?" Shadia demanded.

The three boys looked at each other before Bayek let out a tiered sigh. He got back up and took Shadia to the side and began explaining the situation. He told her everything, from the two Norrisville natives being from the future to the plan Amunett was apparently hatching up. She grabbed hold of a vase filled with wine and began taking it down in gulps before stopping and looking at her friend.

"So..." Shadia began with a slight hiccup.

"So...?" Bayek asked with curiosity.

"What are you going to do now!?" Shadia demanded angrily.

"We need to get steal the book," Howard said offhandedly. "Which we were going to do before you showed up,"

"Howard," Randy snapped at his friend.

"Aside from that, we need to bring Abrax and Amunett to justice for crimes against Egypt, and its people," Bayek said. "But we can't just go out on our word alone, unfortunately."

"Why the juice not?" Howard asked. "We've done it before,"

"Yeah, but not against someone who has an entire army at their beck and call," Randy said. "They're hiding behind the authority of a crown. We need to fight them just as sneakily. Stealing the book is the priority, then we deal with Abrax."

"Dang it," Howard groaned.

* * *

The boys bunkered down on the small house for the night. Thankfully the royal scribe had not arrived and according to Shadia would most likely be passed out drunk on some street corner. Bayek sent a messenger pigeon to his father and Senu to tell them about what had happened last night and what was discovered. As the sun slowly began to rise, they all woke up and set out to get some much needed breakfast.

"How was your night, my friends?" Bayek asked both time travelers.

"I miss my bed," Randy groaned.

"I'm pretty sure that cat used my face as a bed," Howard said with cat fur on his face.

"That just means he likes you," Shadia said as she put down a casket full of drinkable water.

"Well, I got you some breakfast," said Bayek pulling out a couple slices of bread, garbanzo beans and fruit.

Howard's eyes went wide with what was before him. If one was quiet enough, they'd be able to hear his little heart break at the sight of the strange food. He grabbed a piece of bread and his face fell even lower.

"You know this is considered mistreatment for us, right?" Howard asked.

"Quit your winning Howard," Randy snapped as he ate one of the apples. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"We watch, and gather evidence against Abrax and Amunett," Bayek said before he ate some beans.

"Thankfully I know where they'll be for the day," Shadia said catching the attention of the boys. "Being the assistant to the royal scribe has its benefits. Today, the royal family will meet to discuss the celebration of the festival of Ammun-Ra, in the name of the book's discovery. Abrax will most likely be there along with the princess."

"Then that's when we go into Abrax's place and ransack it for incriminating evidence," Howard said.

"Agreed," Randy and Bayek said.

With those words said and everyone was in agreement, they each set out to do their respective parts of the plan. Shadia would go with her master to the assembly and keep tabs on Abrax and the princess. Randy, Howard and Bayek would go to the room that Abrax had been using as his own home within the palace to search for any form of clues that would give them a reason to arrest him and uncover the conspiracy between him and Amunett.

* * *

Randy, Howard and Bayek waited concealing themselves in the shadows of the palace as the royal family, Abrax, Shadia and her master walked into the throne room to begin their discussions.

Abrax and Amunett looked as if nothing had happened the night before and were keeping the appearance of simple acquaintances.

"Good day to you Abrax, I hope your new accommodations have met your requirements," Setti said.

"Everything is quite comfortable my pharaoh. I am just overjoyed to be under your services," Abrax said before Amunett arrived with her brother and sister.

"Royal advisor," Amunett said with a confident voice.

"Princess Amunett," Abrax responded with a mocking bow. "Princess Tanis and young Ptolemy, I am glad to see you are all here for this very important day."

"Good to see you too, lord Abrax," Ptolemy greeted. "I am excited for the festival."

"Of course you would, little brother," Tanis said. "I just hope that there are some cute men that are worth my time,"

"Pay no attention to my daughter, Tanis' words. She is so much like her grandmother," Setti chuckled. "Now, shall we start?"

"Lead the way father," Amunett said before they all walked to the meeting room.

As they all left the area, Shadia looked into one of the shadowy corners and extended her thumb, pointer and pinky fingers.

Randy, Howard, and Bayek got the message and went on to make their way to the room.

"I still don't understand why you chose that hand sign," Bayek said as they ran.

"We'll explain it to you afterwards," Howard replied with a cheeky smile.

Randy, Howard and Bayek continued on their way through the corridors of the palace. Keeping clear from any servants that they might come across. The ran as fast as they could, as the sand on the hard stone silenced their steps. They caught glimpses of a garden and a large library where the scrolls that recorded everything that happened were stored.

The heat of the desert sun was not doing Randy and Howard any favors. They were sweating a lot and the black ninja suit wasn't helping Randy much either. They wiped the dripping sweat from their foreheads as they continued looking for the room.

"Why couldn't people have invented sunscreen a little earlier?" Howard huffed.

"Do not worry my friends," Bayek said as they stopped by a door. "This is Abrax's room, there must be evidence of his crimes here."

"Let's get going then," Howard said pushing the door open.

The three boys entered the room unaware of the strange green sand at the entrance of the room.

* * *

In the conference room, all the people present began to present their ideas for the festival.

"I suggest we start the celebration at sunrise, to show the rise of a new day for our empire," Setti said.

"A magnificent idea my pharaoh," Abrax said in agreement. "Now all we need is to ensure that everyone wakes up ready for it,"

Shadia kept writing down all the words and decisions that the pharaoh and Abrax were throwing around, her eyes never leaving Abrax for more than a few seconds.

On the other side of the room, Amunett and Tanis were talking about their own issues and ideas.

"So, you think that we'll get to dance or at least get drunk?" Tanis asked her sister.

"Be careful, Tanis. Father might hear you and chose your husband on the spot," Amunett said with a slight hint of spite.

"As long as he's handsome, I won't complain," Tanis replied.

Amunett looked at her sister. She was surprised that Tanis would be so calm and complacent at the idea of just being given away. To have their rightful place in history to be written for them. Amunett didn't deny loving her father, but she would not allow herself to be used as some political puppet for him and her brother. No, she'd make her own legacy. And no price would be too high or steep.

"Amunett, Amunett," Tanis said, getting Amunett out of her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry, sister, I was a little distracted," Amunett said.

"Don't worry, just tell how this ends," Tanis said as she turned around to leave. "I'll go take a stroll."

"Don't take too long," Amunett replied as she looked back to her father and Abrax talking.

* * *

The room was sadly not filled with a written guilty confession, but there were several things that stood out to the three boys; like the large wooden coffin where the bed was supposed to be in. Lots of glass jars filled with different pickled creatures and different metals and jewels filled the shelves that covered the only window of the room. There was a working station next to the shelf with a golden bowl and a bracelet with a black stone on the side of the table.

"It looks like Abrax has been busy," Bayek said.

"Well, this proves that he's a vampire," Randy said. "Coffin's a dead giveaway."

"Pun intended?" Howard asked.

" Not really, but good one," Randy said. "Now all we need is something that shows he created the shadow demons,"

The three boys began looking through the different scrolls and notes that Abrax had on the room. The scrolls depicted legends of the Book of Ammun-Ra and how people used it to bring about a new golden age, but they also spoke about a dark counterpart of the book.

"Got anything?" Howard asked.

"Not much. The notes that Abrax made only show how some spells are casted, but they also speak about blocking out the sun's effects," Randy said putting down the notes.

Randy reached for the bracelet and began examining it. He then pulled out the bracelet that he had taken from Nofre and compared them. Aside from the age, they looked to be the exact same.

"Yep, this guy is Nofre's ancestor," Randy said putting the newer looking bracelet back.

"Great, so being jerks is part of the family trait," Howard said.

"Do you think these could be enough to cast light upon Abrax's misdeeds?" Bayek asked as he looked at another scroll and read its contents.

"Not an expert on Egyptian magic, so maybe," Randy said.

"Then we must show them to Senu and my father, they'll know what to make of them," Bayek said pocketing the notes inside his satchel.

"Then let's get out of here," Randy said as the three boys left the room, closing the door behind them.

The three boys ran out of the room, Randy pulled off his mask as to avoid suspicion but kept it in his hand just in case. They ran through the corridors, avoiding the gaze of the servants.

They walked as if nothing was wrong and quickly spotted the garden.

"This way, we can climb to the roof through here," Bayek whispered.

Randy and Howard followed Bayek into the green patch within the palace. Lush plants, palm trees, and beautiful shiny green grass filled the garden. Red flowers decorated several plants and gave a nice smell to the small green jewel. But the boys didn't have time to stop and smell the roses. They needed to get out of sight as quickly as possible.

But something came up.

"Who goes there?" called a voice, causing Randy, Howard and Bayek to freeze. "Turn around and face me."

They slowly turned towards the source of the voice. There before them stood princess Tanis who in Bayke's eyes was a beauty. Her caramel skin was shining in the sunlight and her dress left little to the imagination. Randy and Howard would've admitted that she was good-looking, but they were more concerned that they were discovered just as they were about to escape.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in the royal garden?" Tanis asked, showing great authority.

"Um, Princess Tanis," Bayek stuttered. "My-my n-name is Ban-no, Bayu, and I was um,"

"I can't look at this train crash anymore," Howard whispered to Randy before putting himself between Bayek and Tanis. "Hello there princess Tanis, our buddy Medjay was giving us a tour of this magnificent palace and I suggested that we took a minute to look at the beautiful garden you have here. I hope you do not mind,"

"Oh, really? And who would you be to talk to me in such a familiar manner?" Tanis asked looking at Howard with a raised eyebrow.

"I am, um, a," Howard began only for Tanis to cut him off.

"You look like one of the slaves we have working the fields, if you value your life you will address me with respect," Tanis threatened.

"We are Medjay in training, princess," Randy stood in. "We answer to the pharaoh and if you have a problem with that; you can take it up with your father, not us."

This made both Tanis and Bayek to look at Randy with shock. No one had told off a princess like that in recorded history.

"How dare you," Tanis said.

"I know that as a princess we have to respect you but unless you have nothing important to say we'll be on our way," Randy said grabbing both Bayek and Howard to leave.

Tanis only glared at them as they left through one of the corridors. She was furious. She had never been talked to like that in her life, even her father hadn't raised his voice at her like that. Her fists balled into fists and her teeth gritted. That man's words irritated her to no end. Who was he to even think about talking back to her like that. She wanted to make him eat his words and beg for her forgiveness. But...

It oddly aroused her.

She was intrigued by this man, and she'd find out who he was.

* * *

Shadia met up with Randy, Howard and Bayek in the house where they agreed on. Thankfully her master was going off to drink with some friends. She entered the home and saw Bayek banging his head on the wall of the home.

"What's he doing?" Shadia asked Randy and Howard.

"He's hitting his head because he made a fool of himself in front of princess Tanis, and Cunningham told her off," Howard said without a care in the world.

"Really?" Shadia asked looking at Randy. "I know she's a handful, but she's more of a wild one than anything,"

"Look, I know it was probably harsh, but the longer we stayed there the quicker someone would've found us," Randy explained. "And it was far simpler than using a smokebomb on her face."

Just then, Bayek head the whines of two horses pulling to a stop outside of the house. Fear filled him, believing that this was the royal guards here to arrest them.

"On no," Bayek said.

However, it was Senu and Bayek's father that entered the room.

Bayek let out a sigh of relief at the sight.

"You three certainly have been very busy," Senu said with a wrapped bag on his back, looking at the three boys and Shadia.

"You have no idea," Howard said.

Fahim looked at his son and noticed how down he looked.

"What is wrong with my son?" Fahim asked Shadia.

"He made himself look like a fool in front of his crush," Shadia whispered.

"Oh, my apologies. I know my son can get tongue tied from time to time," Fahim whispered back to Shadia. "I'm sure he'll get it better next time you're together."

"Wait what?" Shadia asked confused.

"Show us what you found," Senu said to both Randy and Howard.

Randy gestured Bayek for the satchel and quickly threw it at him. Once Randy caught the satchel he opened it and pulled out all the scrolls that they got from Abrax's room. He opened the scrolls and showed the contents of it.

* * *

Back at the palace, night fell and Abrax had made his way to his room. He entered the room but noticed that his room had been desecrated. He took two whiffs of the air noticing a scent that he hadn't smelled before. He turned his gaze downwards and saw that the green sand had been indeed disturbed. With his vampiric eyes he could see three different sets of footprints going around his room and then rushing out of the room.

Abrax turned to his work station and saw that some of his scrolls were gone. In a fit of rage, he slammed his right fist against the table.

"So, someone knows of my treachery," Abrax said before turning to the golden bowl he had. "No matter, they won't make it far."

Abrax grabbed the bowl, a vase from his shelf and a blue candle. He used his vampiric speed to run up to the roof of the palace. Once he arrived to the spot that he desired he placed down his bowl on the floor. He kneeled in front of it and began reciting an old incantation.

_"I nommus eerht slakcaj fo wodahs,"_ Abrax chanted before emptying the dark ash with jackal bones of the vase inside the bowl and lit the blue candle. _"Tnuh htiw desruc erif dna gnirb niur ot rouy yerp."_

The flame of the candle turned bright blue before Abrax dropped three drops of burning oil into the bowl.

The bowl's contents began burning before a burst of blue fire shot out before turning into dark smoke. The smoke stack split into three different figures, all three were slender with arced legs like those of canines, with razor sharp claws, dark fur, long snouts, pointy golden ears, and haunting yellow eyes. They had golden necklaces around their necks, golden loincloths and they each carried a different weapon in their hands. The farthest to the right held a black whip with blue fire coating it. The one in the middle held a pair of straight short swords with blue fire. And the one farthest to the left held a staff with a blunt end with blue fire.

"Hunt my pretties, find the rats and end them," Abrax commanded the jackal headed creatures.

All three creatures began sniffing the air looking for the scent. Once they found it, they grunted as they ran after it, leaving Abrax with a smile on his face.

"It is always a chore to clean up after them," Abrax said with a smile. "But they'll get the job done."


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the small house next to the river, Randy, Howard, Bayek and the rest were listening to what Senu had to say about the scrolls. Ever since they put them on the table he hadn't taken his eyes off of them. He was reading and rereading the different symbols and hieroglyphs to see what they meant and how Abrax had been doing.

"If this is right, then we have more than enough to start an investigation into Abrax's affairs," Senu said.

"What do we do now?" Randy asked the old Medjay.

"We must show this to the pharaoh and hopefully we'll take down Abrax for his crimes," Senu responded. "And if he calls upon those demons, we'll use this."

Senu pulled out a golden bladed khopesh with the symbol of Horus on the blade.

"This blade was blessed by the priests in secret, using magic from the god Horus," Fahim explained as the blade was light with golden fire. "No demon or being of darkness will stand a chance against it."

As the teens stared in awe at the flaming blade a thought came into Howard's mind.

"That's great and all, but what about Amunett?" Howard asked as Senu sheathed the blade.

"I beg your pardon," Senu said.

"The mummy that will come around someday soon?" Howard began. "The whole reason we're here. Ring any bells?"

"I understand that you want to see her pay for her crimes, but we do not have enough information to put an investigation on her," Senu explained.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Randy asked, having a good idea of what this was going to happen.

"I'm afraid that it's not that simple," Fahim said sadly.

"Father, you cannot be seriously saying that," Bayek said.

"I am sorry, my son," Fahim said slightly ashamed. "But we cannot go after the pharaoh's daughter as if she were a common criminal. No matter how much we want to."

"Are you guys kidding?!" Randy demanded.

Just as Randy and the boys were about to let the old Medjay have it, they heard loud screams and howls coming closer to them. They went out of the house and saw people running, buildings on fire and the three jackal demons wrecking havoc inside the city. The smell of burnt wood and and sulfur quickly hit the warriors' noses like a punch to the face.

"What the juice are those?!" Howard asked pulling out his shield.

"The shadow demons!" Bayek responded drawing his own khopesh and shield.

"They've only been attacking the farm lands so far, what are they doing here?" Fahim asked just as the three jackals turned their gaze towards them.

"Something tells me that our break in wasn't as unnoticed as we thought," Randy said as he put on his Ninja mask.

The black and red ribbons quickly wrapped around Randy's body, encasing him in the mystic suit. Randy pulled out his Ninja Tengu sword and got ready to battle against the three demons.

Senu pulled out the enchanted Khopesh sword and ignited it.

"Prepare for battle," Senu called. "We must cut off their heads to destroy them."

The three jackal demons charged at the group with their weapons ready for the kill. Their teeth bare and snarling for some blood. They raised their weapons high in the air before bringing them down.

Randy and the group split up only barely avoiding the shockwave of the attack. Randy rolled to his feet just in time to receive a punch to his face by one of the jackals. Randy rolled on his back before trying to get back to his feet. He holds up his sword as the jackal with the staff swung its weapon, clashing with Randy's sword, pushing Randy back. The Ninja ducked under the blue fiery weapon, using this chance he sliced off the left leg of the demonic jackal. Randy heard the creature howled in pain but its leg quickly put itself back together.

"You've got to be kidding me," Randy said to himself before the jackal swung its staff once more.

Back with the rest of the group, Howard held his shield up as the jackal with the whip attacked him. The fiery whip struck over and over against the shield causing Howard to try to run away but to no avail. While Senu tried to fight off the beast, Bayke and his father were clashing swords with the last demon's blades.

Senu jumped in with the magical sword trying to slice off one of the jackal's limbs. But the creature was too fast for his swings of the enchanted blade. The jackal dodged Senu's attacks before cracking its whip. Senu's hand was wrapped by the whip before he was flung against Howard, sending them both to the ground and the khopesh was separated from his hand. The demon once more went to attack but before it could strike at Senu, Howard threw the shield at the creature.

"Captain America!" Howard called as the shield flew at the jackal's head.

The shield struck the creature's mouth, but the jackal's teeth caught it and flicked it to the side before attacking once more.

Bayek attacked at the jackal, but it countered with his own blade before attacking once more. The young Medjay jumped back at the jackal-headed creature swiftly swung its blades with ferocity. Fahim jumped in to strike at the demon with his sword, but the demon jumped over him and kicked him on the back. Fahim rolled back to his feet before attacking the jackal demon along with his son. Bayek and his father attacked the creature with their swords but the demon was faster and stronger than the two Medjay.

Back with Randy, he was looking worse for wear. He had several scorch marks on him, one on his stomach, one on his back and one on his side. He jumped above the blunt end of the jackal's weapon as it was thrusted at him. Randy then sliced the demon in a diagonal strike before it could attack him. He saw how the demons were more focused on Howard, Bayek and himself and how the city was still burning. The people were in trouble, they needed help. The Ninja of Norrisville launched his scarf wrapping it on the magical khopesh, pulling it to his hand.

"Hey, uglies!" Randy called, getting the jackals' attention. "Come get me!"

Randy then took to running with the jackal demons chasing behind him, like a pack chasing their prey.

"What are you doing, Cunningham!?" asked Howard.

"Abrax sent them after us," Randy replied. "I'll lead them away, you guys put out the fires and help the people!"

"That is crazy!" Fahim called back.

"It's the only plan I've got!" Randy called back while still running away.

Senu looked at the people and then at Randy as he lead the jackals away. He didn't like it but they needed to protect the people. He called his horse and it arrived just in time.

"Bayek, you and Howard go aid our ally," Senu said as Bayek helped Howard onto the horse. "Your father and I shall protect the people."

"Understood, good luck," Bayek said to his father and friend.

"Just so we're clear, this is insane!" Howard called as the horse took off.

* * *

Randy continued running deep into the desert, knowing that the jackal demons were right behind him. He spotted some sand covered ruins close to the large stone sphinx. He believed that his best chance was to fight the creatures in a place where people wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Randy ran towards the ruins, he noticed a downed column in front of him and slid down underneath it. After passing under the column Randy turned around ready to fight against the jackals, but they weren't there.

Randy looked side to side, hoping to spot the jackals. He held both swords in his hands tightly.

"Where are they?" Randy whispered to himself.

Suddenly, a whip tied up Randy's right foot and pulled him away before launching him into the air.

From the darkness all three jackals jumped at Randy and began to attack him at the same time. Randy blocked the swords with his own but that just allowed the staff wielder to slam him from behind. He was sent flying into the fist of the jackal with the whip, followed by a slash to the chest by the sword wielding jackal. Randy screamed in pain before swinging the sword of Horus at the jackal with swords, cutting him across its left eye.

In rage the jackal back fisted him and was sent flying into one of the broken ruins before the jackal with the blades jumped towards him. At the last second, the Ninja of Norrisville rolled out of the way and used this chance with khopesh lit up to cut off the arm of the jackal.

The jackal roared in pain as the left arm was burnt to ash. The demon attacked Randy once more with its remaining sword, swinging it with rage. Randy jumped back, the stinging of the wounds pushing him forward to fight. He clashed blades with the shadow jackal. He ducked under one of the demon's swings and used his own Tengu Fire sword to cut one of the demon's legs. The jackal fell to one knee, giving Randy the opening to cut off the creature's head. The shadow jackal began to burn away into nothing but ash and a broken jackal skull.

The other jackals saw this and darted towards Randy, their fangs showing and snarling. Randy was ready this time and assumed a combat stance with his knees bended and both swords to his sides.

"Bring it on Fidos," Randy challenged before activating his Ninja Tengu Rage Mode.

With the fire of both of his swords ignited, Randy ran towards a row of columns being persecuted by both of the remaining jackals. The creatures ran after Randy on four legs slowly cutting the distance between them. Before they could take a bite, Randy stuck his ninja sword and sliced the columns causing them to fall down on the jackals. Randy turned around just as the last of the columns crashed down on the demons. Suddenly, from underneath the rubble of the columns the whip sprung out and nicked Randy above his right eye.

The jackals jumped out of the rubble, seemingly with only a few scratches that were now slowly healing and continued on their assault against the Ninja.

Randy Jumped up to meet the two demons. He spun around in a quick movement, slashing at the creatures but was quickly pushed back down by the weapons of the jackals. Randy crashed down, closing his eyes in brief pay.

"What was I thinking? That really hurt," Randy groaned opening his eyes.

His eyes shot wide open and saw the two demons coming down on him with their weapons ready for the kill. Thinking quickly, Randy did a backflip avoiding the attack by the skin of his teeth. Just as he was about to fight back, the jackal's whip struck at Randy's left hand sending the khopesh away from him. Randy could only watch as the weapon that could hurt these demons fly away from his grasp. He tried to run after it, but the jackals blocked his path with the staff wielder pushing him back.

The demons began to gang up on Randy with him only being able to block and barely dodge the attacks. Randy held his sword tightly but was starting to run out of steam, and the demons were not giving him a moment to breath let alone use one of his techniques.

Just as the demons were taking their toll on Randy, a war cry caught the demon's attention. As they turned around, the whip wielding jackal had half of its face cut off by Bayek.

Bayek landed besides Randy and stood ready with his sword and shield ready.

"Bayek, what took you so long?" Randy asked as he got back to his feet.

"You made a bit of a mess to get around, my friend," Bayek replied.

"Where's Howard?" Randy asked as the jackal's head finished healing.

"He went after the khopesh," Bayek said before raising his shield to block a whip slash. "He should be back quickly."

"I just hope these guys aren't in a hurry," Randy replied ducking under the staff wielder's attack.

* * *

Howard for his part was looking for the magical sword, while ridding the horse.

"Where the juice is that stupid sword," Howard said while looking for signs of the weapon.

He turned and look down to see if maybe it was somewhere on the sand or underneath some stones. The sounds of the battle made Howard hasten in his search but he was coming empty.

"Oh, why did that stupid jackal have to hit the sword so hard?!" Howard questioned. "Where could it have landed?"

The horse whined causing Howard to jump back. He pulled on the reigns preventing himself from falling off of the horse.

"What's the matter with you?" Howard asked the horse before looking up to where it was looking. "You've got to be kidding me,"

Howard spotted the Egyptian magic imbued khopesh stuck high in the nose of the sphinx's nose. The distance between in an the ground was easily 66 feet in height and the sword was not gonna get loose by itself. Howard dismounted the horse and looked for anything that could help him get the sword. He spotted some stones next to him. Without a second thought he grabbed them and began flinging them at and utterly missing the khopesh.

"Come on, you stupid sword," Howard moaned as he flung his last stone. "Why won't you get down from there?"

Just then he heard another column collapsing close to him and the destruction was getting much closer. Without another option, Howard was forced to climb the large man-faced creature. His fingers dug into the stone as best as he could pulling himself upwards with the fear of what might befall him should he stay down.

"Those guys better not be dead or I'll kill them myself," Howard said as he continued to scale the sphinx, and not look down.

* * *

Back in the fight, Randy and Bayek were being pushed back by the two remaining demons. They were both covered in cuts and bruises. They panted at the fact that these demons were pretty strong and could barely make a dent on them.

"We can't keep this up," Bayek said.

"We need to get the sword," Randy said before blocking a whip with his sword.

"Howard was supposed to find it," Bayek said before a yelp got their attention.

They turned and saw Howard dangling from the khopesh right on the nose of the sphinx. Cracks started appearing on the nose of the statue, and bits began to fall. The nose wouldn't be there for long.

"Got an idea!" Randy said grabbing hold of Bayek before calling out. "Ninja Air Kick Jump!"

Randy focused the air under his feet and blasted off on a powerful gust of wind. He and Bayek flew through the air and landed, harshly, under the Sphinx's nose.

"That was not as good as I hoped," Randy said as he picked himself up.

"That was a very bad idea," Bayek said as he stood up.

"Cut me some slack, man. I've only done that like twice before," Randy said.

Just then, the two remaining jackals arrived before them, drooling like starved beasts. Both young warriors armed themselves for the worst. The jackals jumped towards them just about to end this fight.

But at that very moment, the nose of the Sphinx along with Howard and the khopesh. The large nose smashed the jackals down with its weight and thankfully broke Howard's fall.

"That was terrifying," Howard said as he held the sword.

"You can always count on Howard to drop in when you least expect it," Randy said as the nose began to rumble.

Howard sprung off of the rock as the jackals began to break free. He threw the sword at Randy just in time for the jackals to show their heads. With one mighty swing, Randy decapitated the two shadow demons.

The jackal headed demons were lit on fire, burning away until there were only ashes and broken jackal bones.

"That's the last of those demons," Bayek said. "May those that were hurt by them, finally find rest."

"This isn't over, Abrax will know that his assassins failed," Howard pointed out. "He'll try to skip town as soon as possible."

"Then we need to take care of him," Randy said as Senu's horse came back to them.

"With pleasure," Bayek said as the three jumped on the horse. "He'll go for the Book of Ammun-Ra, he won't part without that piece."

The horse took off with all three young warriors on its back. They headed off to the temple of Ammun-Ra where the snake would most likely be heading towards.

* * *

Abrax made his way through the empty temple, the chaos had been stifled and his demons hadn't returned. The possibility of his enemies closing in on him made his blood boil, all his careful planning turned on its head by a few humans.

"If I must flee, I'll at the very least take this," Abrax said as he reached for the book of Ammun-Ra.

Just as the old vampire was about to grab hold of the book, a red scarf wrapped itself around him. Before he could do anything, Abrax was pulled back by the scarf. He went out of the room and into one of the rooms next to the river. He struggled against his restraints but to no avail as he was then slammed on the ground.

Abrax slowly got back to his feet but was met with the swords of Randy and Bayek.

"Hello Royal advisor," Bayek said with rage in his voice.

"You're under arrest for attacking this city and most likely try overthrow its ruler," Randy said. "Oh, we also know you're a vampire so no need trying to deny it."

"You would dare arrest me?" Abrax snarled as he got back to his feet. "You pitiful mortals do not have the faintest idea of who you're dealing with. I have conquered the light of the sun and this pathetic kingdom of breathers will be mine. I'll drain your bodies of any trace of blood and swallow the marrow from your bones!"

Only for Howard to whack Abrax with his shield from the back.

"Man that guy talked a lot," Howard said as the first glimmers of daylight slowly crawled through the sand.

But before they could celebrate, Abrax jumped at Howard and began strangling him with his bare hands.

Randy and Bayek jumped on top of Abrax and tried to pull him off of Howard with whatever strength they still had. They pulled over and over again, but to little success. For an old vampire, Abrax was quite strong.

"Oh, forget this," Randy said pulling out his Ninja sword.

With a swift slice, Abrax right hand fell down to the ground. Howard fell to the ground shortly afterwards with Abrax holding his hand, screaming in pain.

Bayek used this chance to help Howard move out of the way.

"You miserable human, you'll pay for that!" Abrax said.

"Just one thing," Randy said before pointing to the East. "Sun's rising."

Abrax turned, following Randy's finger and his eyes went wide at the sight. The sun was rising. Abrax looked down to his severed arm and saw that Howard was holding it by the bracelet.

"No more tricks," Howard said before Abrax began burning by the light of the sun.

Abrax tried to run away, and hide in the shadows, but Senu and Fahim appeared before him blocking his escape. Abrax screamed as the sunlight turned the vampire into a pile of ash.

"And thus ends Abrax," Fahim said.

There was a silence before Randy dropped to one knee, catching his breath after everything that had happened.

"Man, I need a break," Randy said as Howard swept the ashes of Abrax into the river.

"On the plus side; I think we've fixed the future," Bayek said helping Randy to his feet. "Now, let's get you bandaged up, friend."


	14. Chapter 14

The risen sun showed the full extent of the events that had transpired the other night. Many houses were destroyed and burnt. The food stands and the merchant market stood destroyed as merchants worked to repair their stands. And to top it all off, some people were hurt by the jackal demons amidst their rampage.

Speaking of which...

"Ow! Could you please be a little more careful?" Randy snapped as Shadia tightened the bandages across his chest.

Randy was currently shirtless and was covered in bandages across his chest, on his arms, and forearms. Sadly now

After Randy and the rest of the group ended Abrax, they all went back to the Medjay headquarters to get Randy and Bayek medical attention. Shadia had agreed to help both young men as Senu and Fahim returned to the city to help with the reconstruction and speak to the pharaoh.

"Are all men this whiny when someone is helping them clean their wounds?" Shadia asked, rolling her eyes before moving on to help Bayek. "Or is that just a thing of the future?"

"Do not be so harsh on him Shadia," Bayek replied with a smile. "He did face those demons and survived long enough for me and Howard to arrive-Ahh!"

Bayek screamed the last part as Shadia tightened the bandage on his arm a little too much. He shot her a glare causing her to smirk.

"It is a man thing, apparently," Shadia said coyly before beginning to clean the wounds.

While Shadia and Bayek bickered on the side, Howard brought some food for Randy on a plate.

"I gotta say, feels good to finally have a break," Howard said munching on some garbanzo beans as Randy grabbed an apple.

"Speak for yourself, dude. I was the one getting my butt handed to me by those monsters," Randy snapped. "You just crashed them with the nose of the sphinx. Which explains how it lost its nose."

"Whatever dude, on the plus side, you got a badass scar on your eyebrow," Howard pointed out.

Randy traced his right hand over his right eyebrow. His eyebrow was now split down the middle with a awesome looking scar. It still stung a bit but at the very least the whip that caused it didn't take his eye.

"Yeah, I'll have one or more scars after this is over," Randy pondered before bitting on his apple.

Howard looked at his friend with concern. He had taken on almost every monster throughout the world and he was still standing. Howard recalled a passage from one of the few books that he'd ever bothered reading.

_"'Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster'," _Howard quoted. "So take it easy."

"Did you just quote 'Beyond Good and Evil'?" Randy asked more surprised than confused.

"It was a cool sentence, ok?" Howard replied.

Randy smiled, knowing that his buddy would have his back.

"Good to know," Randy said.

* * *

Back in the city, Senu and Fahim were moments away from meeting with the pharaoh. They had answered his call as fast as possible and were sure of what he wanted to talk about. They past through the city, seeing the people trying to put their homes and workplaces back in working order. The soldiers and the slaves were working side by side with the citizens clearing out the wreckage, distributing food and water to those that needed it, and even some of the farmers came into the city to bring in some supplies to help with the reconstruction.

"It still pains me to know this destruction was all caused by one man," Fahim said.

"Yes my friend, but the one responsible is now dead," Senu said. "If that man was capable of this to get the book, I only dread to know what he would've done if he was now amongst us,"

"We must speak to the pharaoh and hopefully prevent more of this from happening," Fahim said as the two Medjay went into the royal palace.

The two Medjay spotted pharaoh Setti and the rest of the royal family standing on the throne room. The pharaoh's eyes were heavy, last night being one of the harshest ones of his life. The Medjay could not blame the pharaoh.

Once they were close enough to the ruler of their land they bowed in respect.

"My pharaoh," Senu said respectfully. "We have come upon your request. We are here to serve you in any way we can."

"I thank you, Senu and Fahim. Tell me, how's the kingdom and its people?" Setti asked.

"Last night's attack did have some casualties, but most of it was destruction of property," Fahim recalled. "But rest assured, the demons have been dealt with once and for all."

"Good. I was also wondering, are there any signs of Abrax?" Setti asked the two Medjay. "I have not seen him since yesterday."

Both Medjay remained silent for a couple of seconds.

"We fear that he is missing," Senu said causing Setti to narrow his eyes in great worry.

"ARE YOU CERTAIN!?" demanded Amunett, throwing everyone else for a surprise.

The Medjay looked at the princess as she tried to keep a straight face. Her once fearless and unmovable mask was starting to come undone.

In the mind of Amunett, the disappearance of Abrax posed as a very big problem for her. She was relying on his knowledge of the occult and the ancient magic to fulfill her desires. But with him gone, she'd be left to her own devises.

"We believe so, princess," Fahim answered.

"Do you believe or do you know?" Amunett asked, her eyes glaring daggers at the two warriors. "If there is even the slightest chance that he's still out there you must find him,"

"Sister, calm down. I'm pretty sure the Medjay have their hands full," Tanis said in an nonchalant manner. "Besides, what exactly are you gonna miss of him? He was going to advise Ptolemy not you. So you don't have to worry about it."

Those words struck a cord for Amunett. She glared at her sister with a fiery passion. Her laidback attitude always irritated her, but now that she was mocking her misery, it was the last straw.

"'Don't have to worry about it'? 'Don't have to worry about it'?" Amunett asked with rage in her voice. "Maybe _you_ should worry about it. We should not have our decisions taken from us. I will not be denied."

"Amunett!" Setti called out putting his foot down. "That's enough. I know you wish to have a greater hold on the matters of the kingdom. Even though you have a voice, you are not the pharaoh. My decision is final."

"Father, that's not fair. It's not fair!" Amunett snapped.

"To your room! Now!" Setti ordered. "You will remain there until you've calmed down."

Amunett was then escorted by the guards directly towards her room. She glared daggers at her family, clearly not backing down from the conversation that she had just taken out from.

Once she was out of the room, Setti let out a tiered sigh.

"I am sorry for this, my friends," Setti said.

"You needn't worry my pharaoh, my son can be unruly from time to time," Fahim said.

"I'm sure she'll come around, my pharaoh," Senu said just as an idea popped in his head. "But if you wish, we could search through Abrax's belongings to see if we can come up with any clues as to his whereabouts."

"Very well, do what you think it's necessary," Setti said, giving the Medjay the leave. "Tanis, please show them the way."

They entered the dark corridor that lead out of the throne room and into the deeper parts of the palace. As they walked they all saw the guards moving from one place to the other with great haste. No doubt that the pharaoh wanted to be sure that his family would be safe.

As both Senu and Fahim followed Tanis towards the room where Abrax had been staying, the young princess decided to use this chance to learn more about the mysterious boy she met the other day.

"May I ask you two something?" Tanis asked the Medjay.

"Yes. What is it that you'd like to know, princess Tanis?" Senu answered.

"You have some young men amongst your ranks, right?" Tanis asked.

"Yes, my son is amongst them. Most of them being children of current Medjay," Fahim said. "May I ask why?"

"Oh, I am interested in meeting a certain someone," Tanis said, hiding her smile as thoughts began sprouting on her head. "Where would I be able to speak to them?"

"Um, I believe that they frequent the... restaurant near the marketplace," Fahim said carefully. "Princess, if I may be so bold, perhaps you'd prefer a man with a higher status."

Tanis merely laughed at Fahim's words.

"I will take it into account, master Medjay," Tanis said before looking at the door next to her. "Oh, silly me, here is the door. I'll leave you to your Medjay duties."

With that Tanis left the two Medjay to do their task and rushed to a certain meeting place.

"Something tells me that this will not end well for the boys," Senu said.

"As long as they stay away from the marketplace, they'll be alright," Fahim said with a chuckle. "Now, let us see what Abrax hid in this room."

Senu opened the door and the two Medjay walked into the room without delay. As soon as they stepped inside the two Medjay had one thought.

"This is all going into The Vault," Fahim stated firmly.

"Agreed," Senu replied.

* * *

Back with Randy and the rest of the group, they were all sitting around the main room. They were each doing their own thing. Shadia was writing down some notes on what had transpired during the day. Bayek was sharpening his khopesh with a stone. Howard was scratching his stomach. And Randy was taking a nap. Just then a though had just occurred to Randy, waking him up from his slumber.

"Hey, Howard," Randy said.

"Yeah?" Howard asked.

"How are we gonna go back to our time?" Randy asked.

Howard's eyes went wide with realization and then they were filled with worry.

"I have no idea," Howard said. "We'll stay stuck here forever!"

"Yeah, we didn't think that much ahead," Randy said.

"What are we gonna do Cunningham?" Howard begged. "I can't live here for the rest of my life, I'll die of sunburns!"

The screams got the attention of both Bayek and Shadia. They walked up to their friends hoping to get some answers out of the two Norrisville natives.

"What seems to be the matter?" Bayek asked.

"We just realized that we have no way of going back to our time," Randy said. "So we're stuck here for the time being."

"What's so wrong about this time?" Shadia asked. "I happen to like this time."

"That's because you've never had internet, fast greasy food, air conditioning, or sun block! I'll die here, don't you understand?" Howard said kneeling down and sobbing.

"What about the way you came here in the first place?" Bayek asked with curiosity.

"We didn't even know how we used it the first time. We also don't know what exactly that thing does," Randy admitted.

"Then it is a good thing we're here then," a voice called to the group.

The group turned around and spotted Fahim and Senu entering the Medjay headquarters. They were carrying boxes filled with the jars that looked like they had been filled with all sorts of pickled creatures and dirts.

"Father, Senu, let me help you with those," Bayek said trying to grab the box from his father.

"I'm alright son," Fahim said pulling away.

"These are the jars from Abrax's room, aren't they?" Howard asked, eyeing the jars.

"They are," Senu replied. "Shadia, please stay here. Bayek, Randy, and Howard follow us."

Shadia pouted as she sat down to wait for her friends to return.

Randy, Howard and Bayek followed the two older Medjay down one of the paths. They walked down the torch lit hallway before walking down a small flight of stairs that led to a great door. The door was made out of white stone and had a golden eye of Horus marked on the middle of it and directly in the eye there was a keyhole for whatever opened the door.

"Father, is this?" Bayek began.

"The Vault, yes," Fahim responded before pulling out a medallion an eye carved on it.

"What's 'The Vault'?" Randy asked.

"You'll see," Senu replied.

Fahim stepped up to the door and inserted the medallion inside the hole of the door. As soon as the medallion was set, Fahim twisted it to make the eye look sideways. He then removed the medallion, triggering the mechanism. Once that movement was completed, the door began to lift itself until the path was clear once more and the room behind the door was now visible to the group.

Randy, Bayek and Howard's jaws hit the floor at the sight before them.

The room was filled with all manner of artifacts, vases, tomes, scrolls, books and statues of ancient gods and foreign cultures. The ceiling stretched high up with a dome like structure. From the very center of the ceiling a hole brought in the light which bounced from one golden mirror to the next, illuminating the room. The room was as if a library was mixed in with a museum. Shelves were filled with books, their titles blurred out, lost to the passage of time. The statues were dusty but looked as though they had been made just a few days ago. Swords and weapons stood in rows next to the walls of the large room, all with markings and symbols on the blades or the handles.

"Now this is something else," Howard said breaking the silence.

"This is The Vault, a place where the Medjay have been collecting and storing items that have been deemed too dangerous for the outside world," Senu explained as he and Fahim placed the boxes filled with jars on one of the shelves. "Seems like the right place to put Abrax's research and oddities."

"Not a bad idea," Randy said before taking a peek into the bag of his hoodie and then looking at the Medjay. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"There are still some more boxes in the palace, we need you to bring them here," Senu said.

"We shall bring them right away," Bayek said with a bow before he, Randy and Howard took their leave.

* * *

Randy, Bayek and Howard walked through the palace with ease after Bayek flashed the badge of the Medjay to the guards. Much like the symbol on the door of The Vault the badge had the symbol of the eye of Horus. One look and the three young men entered the palace with no trouble.

"Nice to know that the badge is a pass in this time," Howard said as they walked into Abrax's room.

"Let's just grab whatever's left and then make our way out," Randy said grabbing some of the scrolls that Abrax had on his workshop table. "I don't want to meet with Amunett by accident."

"Yes, we better make haste," Bayek said putting the remaining pieces of Abrax's things on a box. "The faster we put this in The Vault, the faster we can start figuring out how to get you two back home."

Howard grunted as he lifted one of the boxes.

Randy looked around and noticed the second golden bracelet that Abrax had made inside one of the drawers. Randy looked inside his hoodie and pulled out two bracelets, one was the old one that he had gotten from Nofre and the other one was the one that he had gotten off of Abrax himself. A risky thought came into Randy's mind. He could keep one of these bracelets as a souvenir and put the old one back in the museum. And a new looking one would never be wanted by the cops back in the future.

Randy put all three bracelets inside his hoodie before covering himself with the cloak.

"What are you doing?" Howard asked getting Randy to briefly jump.

"Nothing, nothing," Randy quickly replied.

Of course, Howard saw right through it.

"Look dude, if you want to give your girlfriend a present that's fine," Howard said in an oddly charitable manner. "As long as I can keep something too. Hey Bayek, you think anyone will miss a few gold coins?"

Randy rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing fully well that there were some strings attached.

"I don't think so, you may keep them," Bayek said as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks," Howard replied with a chuckle as he and Randy picked up their respective boxes and followed the Medjay closely behind.

After leaving the palace they spotted the horses waiting for them.

"Just a little further, my friends," Bayek said.

"Yeah, hey let's go eat after this is over," Randy suggested.

"If there's meat I'm in," Howard replied.

"I could go for a bite myself," called a voice from behind the three young men.

They turned around and spotted none other than Tanis standing right behind them with a flirty smile on her face. She stepped up to the young men swaying her hips side to side in a hypnotic manner.

Bayek and Howard certainly began drooling at Tanis' hourglass figure moving side to side, but Randy only blushed. He would not deny that Tanis had an attractive body to look at.

Tanis stopped right in front of Randy and gave him a seductive smile.

"So, aren't you going to bow or at the very least greet me?" Tanis asked with bedroom eyes fluttering towards Randy.

"Oh, um, right," Randy said keeping his blush and hormones as controlled as he could. "Good afternoon, Princess Tanis,"

Randy looked at both Bayek and Howard, both still stunted by her beauty and sexy movements. He gave them a quick kick to snap them back to their senses. As soon as the kick left its mark both Bayek and Howard cleared their throats.

"Princess," Howard and Bayek said after wiping the spit off of their mouths.

Tanis chuckled, amused by the boys and their behavior towards her. She knew that both she and her sister were true beauties, but her flirty attitude always made Tanis more approachable. It entertained her to see young men groveling by her beauty, but now she had a target to catch. Tanis turned her sights back to Randy with a small smile.

"So, what are you fine young men doing with this?" Tanis asked, tracing a finger across one of the boxes.

"Um, we're just moving stuff around," Randy responded taking a step back.

"Yeah, the pharaoh wanted to clear things out and give them to the needy. You know the stuff," Howard added trying to keep it cool.

"Is that so?" Tanis asked innocently. "May I see what's in the boxes?"

"Wha?" Bayek blurted out.

"To make sure that nothing of value is just tossed away, my father can be a little careless," Tanis said moving her refined finger from the box to Randy's chin. "You won't deny me that. Would you?"

Randy turned to Howard and Bayek, but they had no agreed answer for this situation. Howard was nodding to let the princess just look around, while Bayek shook his head in disagreement.

"I'll start... with... this one," Tanis said moving directly in front of Bayek.

Bayek froze as Tanis uncovered the box with a swift movement. She pressed her chest against the box, making her chest look far bigger than it truly was. Her caramel bronze skin was like a priceless perfect treasure that could not be reached but it was there taunting those brave enough to risk life and limb for a touch.

Tanis' eyes shifted around the contents of the box, though she was not interested in whatever was inside it. She was having far too much fun seeing Bayek's face turn red and contort to remain in a calm manner.

"This one is clear," Tanis said caressing Bayek's cheek.

Bayek's legs felt weak and fell down, spilling the items of the box. He quickly began to put everything that fell out back in the box.

Tanis laughed at the poor young man's plight as Howard and Randy began helping him.

Randy turned to face Tanis with an angry look on his face, if he was stuck in this time he'd make damn sure that he spoke his mind.

"Alright princess, listen up; You can't treat us like that. We aren't toys for you to mess with," Randy snapped at Tanis making her take a step back.

"How dare you speak to me like that," Tanis said not backing down.

They glared at each other, neither backing an inch.

"I dared and I will do so again," Randy said putting his foot down. "I don't know if you've noticed but you kinda need people like us to keep you in power. And if the people want your head, who do you think stops them,"

"Why would the people rise up against me, they love me," Tanis retorted. "You may be a Medjay, but you have no idea of all the tasks the royal family is forced to face on a daily basis. Managing a kingdom, keeping everyone happy and protected is much harder than it looks."

"Then be a little less of a pain to those around you," Randy said getting only an inch from Tanis' face. "Now tell me what you really want already and stop toying around with us,"

Tanis was at a loss for words. Never had anyone gotten this close to her and stared her down like this. She hated to admit it, but she was unsure as to how to deal with someone like this.

"I- uh just-" Tanis stuttered.

"Since you've got nothing, we'll be on our way," Randy said before turning back to his friends.

Bayek understandably had his jaw on the floor before Howard pulled it up.

The three boys placed and tied the boxes on their horses before they took off to the Medjay headquarters, leaving Tanis with her face red and her heart beating like a jack rabbit.

"Why that insufferable," Tanis ranted. "Why is it that now I want him more than before?"


	15. Chapter 15

Amunett was furious. There was no other way to describe her emotions. First, her master goes missing and now her father had sent her to her room like some commoner. Her a princess, the eldest child. She had never wanted revenge more than now.

"How could he humiliate me like that? Just because I seek to be more than just some pretty face that he can expand his kingdom through," Amunett ranted to herself. "And those Medjay, they are hiding something. They know what happened to Abrax but they won't tell me, but why?"

Amunett knew there was more to the words of the Medjay. Her master would not have disappeared in a puff of smoke without telling her. She was well aware that Abrax's actions had made the Medjay a uneasy. She knew that keeping the Medjay away from their business would be the best course of action, but now everything was falling apart.

Amunett was pacing from side to side of her room, the guards would not let her out per the instructions of her father. Everything she had worked for was now crumbling around her and she was once more powerless to stop it.

"This cannot be the end," Amunett said. "Abrax was suppose to be my hidden dagger, what could have happened to him? He wouldn't have just deserted this place... unless... he didn't."

An idea suddenly popped in the princess' head. She reached out for the dagger that she had used to stab Abrax with. Her eyes were set and sharp as the very dagger she held in her hand.

"The Medjay, I will make them pay for getting in my way," Amunett said before stabbing the dagger on her own table.

* * *

After the encounter with princess Tanis, Randy, Bayek and Howard were riding on their horses with nothing but the sun and silence as their company. As they rode back to the Medjay headquarters, Randy could feel someone looking at him so intensely that hole were going to appear in the back of his head. He turned his head and only saw Bayek looking directly at him.

"Bayek, you ok buddy?" Randy asked.

"How could you talk to princess Tanis like that? Aren't you worried that she'll ask for your head?" Bayek asked. "In fact, how come the guards haven't come to arrest us by now?"

"He's got a point Cunningham," Howard chimed in. "You did go a little harsh with her."

"On which one?" Randy asked.

"The first one for starters," Bayek said clearly wanting answers from Randy. "Why do you speak to the princess like that, she's not like Amunett."

"Because we've dealt with princesses just like her," Randy said shuddering as he remembered Nofre. "They believe they're at the top of the world and that the world should bow down to them. The best thing you can do is put your foot down and hope they'll be humbled by it."

"Who's the other princess that you two have met?" Bayek asked curiously.

"A pain in the neck called Nofre, she's one of the big reasons we're here. She let out the mummy Amunett and gave her the chance to go back in time," Howard explained.

"That would make people hate royals," Bayek said. "But that doesn't explain why she hasn't ordered the guards to haunt us down."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Bayek," Randy replied as they rode through the main square.

Just as they were passing some of the merchants crossed their path, forcing the group to stop temporarily.

"My guess is that the princess likes being told off by Cunningham," Howard said. "I mean look at the facts, we've met her twice and Cunningham has called her off twice. Wait, aw man."

"What is it?" Bayek asked with a skeptical look.

"She probably fancies Cunningham," Howard said earning skeptical looks from both Randy and Bayek.

"What?" Bayek asked. "What are you saying, Howard?"

"Come on, Howard, don't be like that," Randy said rolling his eyes. "Besides you know that's a bit of a stretch."

"Don't give me that 'come on' crap," Howard said glaring at him. "First your, girlfriend Gothetta, then Phanty, and then Elsa and now an Egyptian princess. What did you do to become a freakin monster chick magnet? Either that or someone up there is looking out for you."

"What?" Bayek said with an expression of great disbelief.

"I'm with you, Bayek, my dude," Howard said. "If didn't know any better I'd also think that my sister has the hots for him."

Randy stopped listening and tuned out the discussion as Howard began ranting. He began scanning the area hoping to distract himself but something else came into view. A few feet from them stood an obelisk, some workers were marking a few new hieroglyphs.

"Hey, Howard. Does that obelisk look familiar to you?" Randy asked.

"What?" asked Howard before turning to the obelisk. "That looks a little familiar."

The two Norrisville natives walked up to the obelisk with Bayek right behind them. They stood before the large slab of stone when it finally hit the teens.

"This is the same one from the museum back home," Howard said.

"I think I took a picture of it," Randy said as he narrowed his eyes before pulling out his phone.

"What did you find?" Bayek asked.

Randy scrolled through his photos until he found the one he took in the museum, the one of the obelisk from the future.

"Here it is," Randy said showing Bayek and Howard the picture on his phone. "Take a good look because my phone has very low battery."

The eyes of Bayek went wide. He was seeing a much older version of the obelisk. He was in utter shock despite knowing that the world Randy and Howard were from was indeed advanced, de didn't think it would be this advanced. But there was something else that caught his eye, up to a certain point the obelisk's markings were the same. Right at the very upper part of the obelisk was the depiction of a monstrous and ruthless takeover. Images of monsters and creatures from the darkest corners of the Duat came upon the call of the dark queen.

"You guys see it too, right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, what the juice?" Howard asked as he saw the dark future still being a possibility. "I thought we fixed this."

"What does this mean?" Bayek asked just as Randy's phone died.

"No, no, no, come on," Randy said in frustration.

"Battery's dead, Cunningham," Howard said.

"We must get to Senu and Fahim and tell them of this," Randy said before turning back to the horses followed by Bayek and Howard.

The three young men began riding out of the city with great haste. If the picture on the phone was anything to go by then they were still against the clock.

* * *

Darkness had fallen as night came to the kingdom. The howling of far away jackals and crickets was the only thing save for the wind of the desert to make a noise in the vast sea of sand. Everything seemed peaceful after a night of chaos. But fate decided to turn the tables on those that hoped for tranquility. In a dune-far from the city-a vortex of swirling blue light appeared.

From within the portal a ragged figure came out. An undead creature of the future had arrived, the mummy Amunett. She took in a deep breath of the cold desert air. A smile cracked across her face as the arid air filled her old lunges. It was a feeling that briefly rejuvenated her. Her skin became more alive.

"Oh it is good to be back home," Mummy Amunett said before looking down onto the city. "Now, time to find my self."

The mummy began walking through the sand, unimpeded by the sand or her old age. Her green eyes glowed through the night and made her travel towards the palace easier for her aged knees. The mummy that was once a beautiful princess continued on her stride through the cold desert sand until she came upon the entrance to the city that should've been hers. She snatched an old dirty black cloak to cover her scared and decaying body. She waited in the shadows until the guards allowed her passage, the use of her magic was far too great a price at this time.

"My destiny is within reach, and no matter of demon will keep me from it," the Mummy said with ragged breath.

The mummy hated having to scurry through the shadows, to her it was a sign of weakness. And she was not weak. She would only play this card until she could her plan. The mummy continued on her path until she came across her former palace.

"So good to see my home once more," The Mummy said before walking towards the side of the palace, in search for a way in to find the only person that could help her fulfill her desires.

* * *

Back inside her own room, Amunett was recounting the events of the last few days. She was thinking of what had brought down her plans and what she could do the to save her position and power. She had figured out that the Medjay had come upon a trace, so someone must've given it to them. Then who was it that gave her up?

"Was it one of the slaves? No they wouldn't have believed them. A priest? A person passing by?" Amunett wondered as she continued to list on. "No, if they were unto me the person must've moved around unnoticed by me or anyone else."

An image popped in her mind, her sister Tanis. Always with her mocking words and attitude towards her. Amunett recalled always not paying her much mind, that would fit. If she passed by and overheard something then Tanis could've told the Medjay and she was getting quite chummy with them just as she was being taken away to her room.

"She did this," Amunett sputtered with poison in her words. "I should've seen this coming. Tanis was always dogging my every step, always getting father to do her bidding and putting me in a bad light."

The thought made Amunett cringe. She recalled all the times that she tried to talk her father out of marrying her off, but every time he would not budge. Only she knew what was needed to help their power and empire grow, but none would listen to her. Memories of Amunett constantly being outshined by her siblings began to fill her mind and made her furious.

Amunett grabbed hold of the nearest thing -a small cat statue that Tanis had given her for her birthday- and flung it towards the other side of the room. But just as it was about to shatter against the wall, a dark mummified hand caught it in an iron grip.

"You should be careful with that temper of yours," a raspy voice said, catching Amunett by surprise. "If you don't, then you might end up utterly failing."

"Who, no, What manner of creature are you?" Amunett asked holding up her own dagger in defense of herself. "How did you pass the guards?"

"Oh, they are taking a little nap outside. I didn't want them to interrupt us," the cloaked figure said before she reached the hood with her left arm and pulled it back, revealing her own face. "After all if you can't have a nice conversation with yourself, then who can you ever truly talk to."

Amunett was beyond confused, she wondered if this was some sort of hallucination or if her mind had finally snapped. Before her was a dark undead version of herself, and she was speaking to her.

"What matter of sorcery is this?" Amunett asked looking at the specter before her. "Who are you? What are you?"

"I thought I said it clearly enough. But let me rephrase," Mummy Amunett said. "I am you, more specifically over 2300 in the future. I am every mistake and action you've made, just waiting to happen."

Amunett was taken by surprise. If what this dark reflection of herself was saying was true then she would be her. But the princess was no fool, she needed to be sure that this being was who she claimed to be.

"If you are me, then tell me; How did the last royal advisor died?" Amunett asked knowing the answer.

"He died from opium overdose," the Mummy replied, but just as her past self was about to retort to the answer the Mummy continued. "But that is what everyone believes. He actually died from poison that _we _placed into his pipe. The old fool smoked himself to death."

"Only I knew that," Amunett said in realization. "You really are me."

"Am I all you expected to be?" the Mummy asked with a sinister smile.

"I'll admit that this is disturbing. What happened-s to me?" Amunett asked as she stared at her future self. "How do I turn into all this?"

"Being mummified after a failed ritual does tend to make your body waste away-STOP STARRING!" the Mummy snapped sending shivers down her past self's spine.

"Sorry, I just the thought of my body being a dried up husk is disgusting," Amunett said.

"Listen to me, I know your plan is to have vengeance against those that ruined your life and it will fail. But I'm here to make sure it doesn't. But you'll have to listen to everything I say," the Mummy said holding up the cat statue. "And believe me when I say that this time, we will not fail."

The mummy then crushed the statue with her bare hand.

"So, where do we begin?" Amunett asked with a dark sinister smile.

* * *

Randy, Bayek and Howard returned to the Medjay headquarters with great haste. They then explained to them what they had seen and how the situation was.

"How could this be?" Senu asked.

"I also thought we stopped the dark future from taking place." Bayek said as they all gathered around the table. "But it appears to have been unaffected."

"This does not make any sense," Fahim said. "We killed Abrax, and the demons. Amunett should not be able to go forth with her plans."

"We thought so too, but the picture didn't lie," Randy said. "She somehow still goes on with her plan and tries to get the book of Amunn-Ra."

"Which then turns her into an all powerful mummy that seeks to rule the world," Howard added. "The next move should be finding the book and burning it."

"Um, I know that I'm not a Medjay or time traveler, but could we please not burn books. Why don't we take the book of Amunn-Ra and put it here in the vault," Shadia suggested. "We can stop her like that. I could sneak into the temple and snatch it."

"It is risky, but it could work," Randy said. "Meanwhile we could go and take a look at Amunett and keep her from doing anything."

It was a crazy and rushed plan but they didn't have much to go on. The best thing to do was to stop the dark future regardless of the cost.

"Very well, we must go then," Senu said. "If the picture is correct, then we only have a day before it happens. Bayek, you, Randy and Howard go search for the princess. Shadia, try to get your hands on the book. Me and Fahim will gather the guards and inform the pharaoh of the situation."

"Didn't you say it was a bit of a touchy subject to accuse someone of the royal family?" Howard asked.

"We will only say that there is a disturbance, that a band of raiders was spotted," Senu explained. "If then we catch hold of the princess doing something wrong then we can't do anything about it."

"Well, we all have our assignments," Randy said pulling on his mask.


	16. Chapter 16

Tanis was strolling through the palace at night. Lit torches on both sides of the hallway allowed her to move impeded towards her destination. She often did this to allow herself to think about the events that had transpired in her life. Thoughts like how should she tease her siblings in the future or just think about the people she met. The cool night air was always one of her favorite things, along with teasing and making charming boys blush, but for some reason this time around the air felt colder. Air like one would feel in a nightmare, cold and filled with whispers about what happens in the shadows. Tanis attempted to shrug this off as just her nerves making her see too much into things.

"Come on, Tanis," Tanis said to herself, wrapping her arms around herself. "You're just reading too much into things.

Tanis continued her walk until she came upon the garden inside the palace. She stepped into the green grassy terrain trying to get some sense of calmness. She spotted a few small white flowers near the palm trees that stretched out into the night sky. Tanis knelt next to them and admired their beauty.

"I envy you little flower, always beautiful but subtle," Tanis said. "Whenever someone sees me; they know that I am a princess and that I am very, very, attractive. I often wonder how people in their everyday life deal with just being like everyone else. Perhaps that's why the young man intrigues me so?"

Tanis looked up and wondered if she liked how the young man -who she still didn't even knew his name- treated her like just another girl. The casual way in which he spoke to her both intrigued her and made her blood boil. She was more than ready and decided that she'd figure out who that man was and would make him submit to her.

"He'll bow down to this princess, even if I have to tie him to my bed and make him gaze at my naked body for a whole night," Tanis said to herself with determination.

"You may be a woman but you always thought more with your smaller head," a voice called out from behind Tanis.

Startled, Tanis spun around at the sound of that voice.

"Who's there?" Tanis asked

But behind her was nothing.

She was alone in the garden. Or at least that's what she believed.

The torches that lit up the hallway and the garden were snuffed out by the strong wind. Tanis stood there, in the middle of her garden, feeling cornered in her own home by an invisible adversary. Her heartbeat went faster and faster as fear began to fill her, like water coming into her lungs.

From the darkness of the shadows, a pair of green glowing eyes gazed at Tanis.

Tanis froze at the sight of those eyes. Their glare was transfixed on her, looking back into them was like gazing into the eyes of a cobra before it struck.

Tanis tried to run, but was suddenly struck in the back of the head. She fell down unconscious as the Mummy stepped out of the shadows and Amunett stood towering over her sister's downed body.

"Now the fun begins," Amunett said.

"Yes, but we must keep the Medjay occupied," The Mummy said before pulling out a handful of rings. "Let's give them something to play with."

The Mummy lifted her right hand up to her own mouth and began chanting a dark spell. The rings began to glow bright green and grow and snap.

Amunett looked at the magic before her as she picked up her sister in her arms.

The Mummy threw the shapeshifting rings into the grass before them. The rings dug themselves into the ground before five scaly clawed hands sprung out of the ground. The hands were followed by large cobra heads with black scales and haunting green eyes, and humanoid bodies without legs.

"Impressive," Amunett said. "I always wanted to do that spell."

"You will, soon enough. Give them the commands," The Mummy told her past self. "You want power do you not?"

Amunett looked at the serpent creatures directly into their eyes.

"Cause chaos in the city, keep the Medjay away from the temple at all costs," Amunett ordered and the creatures obeyed.

With their orders received, the serpent people slithered away towards the city with great haste.

Both Amunett and the Mummy turned and began walking towards the temple to fulfill their dark ambition.

* * *

After making up their plan of attack, Senu and Fahim rode out straight to the palace with a message written by a 'scout' to prepare the army.

Meanwhile, Randy now wearing his mask along with Bayek, Shadia and Howard were ridding as fast as they could to capture Amunett before she could do her own dark destiny. Their horses galloped as fast as they could through the exterior of the city as to not draw attention. The three horses stopped on the side of the palace. As soon as the four teens were close to the palace, Shadia dismounted from Bayek's horse.

"Shadia, be careful," Bayek said with worry.

"Do not worry, Bayek. I'll just grab the book and leave the place," Shadia said before kissing Bayek on the lips. "For good luck."

Bayek was speechless and red in the face as Shadia took to running towards the temple.

"Whoa, dude, you just got a kiss. Not bad," Randy told Bayek but no response. "Bayek? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am," Bayek automatically replied before shaking off his slight shock.

"Then let's go already!" Howard called as they all dismounted and charged into the palace through the shadows.

With the distraction set up by Senu and Fahim, Randy and the group were all set to stop Amunett before she could do anything else.

"Alright, according to the legend, she'll try to go after the book to find the book of the Dead," Randy explained as they rushed towards Amunett's room. "So we stop her before she goes for the book."

"Her room should be up ahead," Howard said as he prepared his shield.

The three warriors got ready. Randy positioned himself in front of the door while Bayek and Howard stood on either side. They all had their weapons at the ready. Randy held both his Tengu Ninja sword and the mystic khopek in his hands. Bayek had his own sword and shield ready. And Howard got ready to use his own shield as a battering ram. They exchanged nods.

In a split second, Randy kicked down the door to Amunett's room with great force.

"Ninja Door Kick!" Randy called out before jumping into the room followed by Bayek and Howard.

"Princess Amunett you're under arrest for crimes against Egypt and its people!" Bayek stated as he scanned the room.

"So hands in the air and no funny business," Howard added.

All three of them looked around but there was no signs of Amunett being in the room.

"She's not here," Bayek said as they looked for clues as to where the she-devil would've gone. "She must've known that we were coming."

"There is only one window and unless she grew wings, I doubt that she went that way," Howard pointed out before.

As the three young men looked around the room, they didn't find anything that could help them. Randy spotted the broken cat statue and Bayek noticed the dagger marks on the table. But then Howard noticed a rotten smell caught their attention.

"Aw man, that's some shnasty smell," Howard groaned as he swatted away the smell.

Randy and Bayek took in a few snorts and smelled it as well. Their faces contorted at the scent. The smell was a mixture of rotten animal carcasses, burning garbage and expired milk.

"Arg, she might be a princess but a courtesy flush wouldn't kill her," Randy said.

"The smell is coming from over here," Bayek said as he followed the smell to its source.

Bayek spotted the source of the stench right next to the bed. It was an old ragged piece of cloth. Bayek lifted it up to get a better look at it, but quickly realized what it actually was.

"This appears to be a piece from the wrapping they use for mummification. Strange it would be so old," Bayek said showing both Randy and Howard the piece. "I wonder how it got here."

Randy and Howard looked at the piece and they immediately recognized what it was from.

"Oh no!" Randy called out.

"She's here, dude!" Howard added.

"What are you talking about? Who's here?" Bayek asked before they then heard screams coming from the window.

The three young warriors rushed to the window and saw serpentine humanoids causing chaos, setting fire to buildings, attacking civilians and soldiers of the palace fighting against them. They even spotted Senu and Fahim fighting against some of the creatures.

"There's trouble in the city, we must help them!" Bayek said before being stopped by Randy.

"Wait, this is what she wants," Randy said.

"What are you saying?" Bayek asked.

"The evil mummy from the future is here and is helping her past self!" Howard yelled. "This is a distraction."

"We need to get to the temple and fast!" Randy said.

"Shadia," Bayek said before they all ran out the door towards the temple where the final battle was being set up.

* * *

Shadia rushed towards the temple. Her cheeks were still red from kissing Bayek but she had to put those thoughts out of her mind, she had a mission to fulfill. Shadia reached the stairs of the temple's entrance without much trouble and continued on climbing until she reached the top of the entrance. She stopped at the sight before her.

"My seni," Shadia muttered in horror.

At the entrance of the temple, five of the temple priests and guards laid down on the ground.

Shadia rushed to check up on them. She placed her hand on the neck of one of the priests and felt a very weak pulse. They were alive but only barely. Shadia then heard noises coming from within the temple. She took one of the swords that the guards had dropped and slowly walked into the temple.

With every step Shadia took, the more she thought she was walking into an open gave. The temple was almost completely silent with just the wear rattling of chains coming from deep inside the temple. Shadia spotted the flickering light of torches coming from the farthest part of the temple. She pressed herself against the wall to her left and slowly walked up to the entrance to the back room. She slowly peeked out from the corner of the entrance as began to hear voices in the next room talking.

The back room was only dimly lit making it harder for Shadia to see who was inside the room. She saw two figures, both appeared to be female and one of them was holding the book of Amunn-Ra. Right in front of the two figures, she noticed an altar at the center of the room and on it was a body that was chained to it.

"Are you sure we couldn't just assassinate the priests and guards?" asked one of the voices.

Shadia recognized it immediately, it was the voice of princess Amunett.

"I am sure, this body may be powerful but the more I use its power the more it withers away," said a voice almost identical to the princess. "At this rate I'll be turned to dust."

"Tell me what I must do," Amunett asked. "There must be a way to keep you helping me."

"The Book of Amunn-Ra is the key," the Mummy said pointing to it sitting at a table next to them. "But you must be ready to receive its power."

The Mummy placed her hands on both sides of Amunett's face and began chanting a spell. A dark veins began appearing on Amunett's face and her eyes began to glow green.

Shadia saw where the book was and used this chance to tip toe towards it. She used the shadows of the columns to keep herself hidden from the sight of the two evil princesses. She reached out to grab the book but Shadia then saw who was to be the sacrifice for the dark ritual. Shadia's eyes went wide at the sight of princess Tanis chained to the table, slowly waking up from her unconscious state.

Tanis' eyes began to open and saw the situation that she was in. Her screams echoed in the room, getting the attention of Amunett and the Mummy. But this also got their attention towards Shadia.

"It appears that we have unwanted guests," Amunett said. "The little scribe seems to have heard something that she shouldn't have."

"Let us welcome them with a warm welcome," The Mummy said as both her and her past self summoned a ball of fire from the palm of their hands.

They then flung the fire balls at Shadia.

Shadia jumped out of the way and away from the book. The fire exploded behind her, sending Shadia rolling out for cover. She quickly got back to her feet as Amunett and the Mummy threw another fire ball. She managed to avoid death by fire with only a small scorch mark on her lower left leg. Shadia then hid behind one of the columns to avoid the barrage of fire.

But just as soon as it started, the onslaught stopped.

The Mummy dropped to her knees, the strain of using her magic was starting to take its toll on her.

Amunett kneeled next to her future self. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"We must hurry," The Mummy panted. "The book."

Amunett grabbed hold of the Book of Amunn-Ra and brought it in front of the Mummy. The Mummy opened the book and began flipping through the gold coated pages until she found the one that she was looking for. The Mummy then placed her hand on top of the page with the image of Anubis on it. She began chanting a spell. The book began to turn black. The gold withered away and the book of life transformed into the book of the dead.

"Life and death are both sides of the same coin," the Mummy said as she picked up the book with the aid of Amunett. "Now you will become what we were always meant to be."

"Sister please, don't do this!" Tanis called out.

"You may be alright with the hand that life has given you sister," Amunett said as she held the book, her hands intertwined with her future self's.

"But I will carve a dynasty that'll last for millennia," The Mummy finished the thought before beginning a ritual chant. "Tel eseht owt sevles -detarapes yb emit- emoceb eno. I evig ouy ym rewop. Ym egdelwonk. Ym egar. Ym tirips. Ll'ey ekat ym wodahs dna espilce eht seno taht yfed ruoy noitibma."

The chanting created a dark smoke that began circling the two Amunetts within a circle. The smoke reeked of ashes of a recently burnt body forcing anyone that smelled it to cover their nose. Past Amunett felt power coursing through her body from her future self into herself. Glowing green mist coming from the Mummy's green glowing eyes serpentined into Amunett's eyes.

The body of the Mummy slowy turned into smoke and began circling around Amunett.

A small black tornado formed around Amunett as she screamed in pain, feeling like tiny little daggers struck her skin over and over again barely breaking the skin.

Shadia stared in horror as the book fell to the ground and Amunett was slowly being lifted into the air.

Just then, Randy, Bayek and Howard entered the scene with their weapons drawn. Their eyes were wide at the dark tornado and the situation before them.

"By the gods, their madness has begun," Bayek said holding up his shield as the wind picked up.

"Hey Amunett, you missed us?!" Randy asked holding up his swords and igniting them.

"Wow, what kind of exorcism mishmash is going on here?" Howard said looking at the mess in front of them.

Bayek then spotted Shadia hiding behind one of the columns. Worry for his friend sparked his desire to stop this even more.

"We must stop this now, before the ritual is complete," Bayek said.

"Any suggestions?" Randy asked.

"Use the Fire Ball! Now while she's distracted!" Howard said.

Randy didn't have time to weigh his options. He sheathed both of his swords back into his suit before triggering his Tengu Ninja Rage. His suit turned bright red and his scarf turned black His eyes glowed red like a fire as they narrowed down against Amunett. Randy got his hands together creating a rapidly growing ball of mystic fire. Randy pulled back his arms as if he was about to throw a basketball.

"Ninja Tengu FIREBALL!" Randy shouted before firing the fireball directly at Amunett.

Amunett only had a second to look away from her trance like state and her eyes went wide at the sight of a fire ball coming straight for her. The blast of mystic fire collided with her. A powerful fiery explosion echoed through the room and sent Amunett flying away from the group and threw the book at another corner of the room. She crashed against the wall causing pieces of stone and rubble to fall on top of her.

"Holy juice that worked!" Randy said as Bayek used this chance to go help Shadia.

"Shadia, are you alright?" Bayek asked with worry as he helped her to her feet.

"A few burn marks but I am alright," Shadia responded before kissing Bayek.

"Um, excuse me," Tanis called out. "Could you please get me OFF THIS THING?!"

"Oh, sure, we'll get you out of this thing right away," Randy said as he and Howard shook off their surprise.

Just as Randy and Howard had unlocked the shackles they heard a rumble coming from the other side of the room. Randy, Howard and Tanis slowly turned around to the source of the noise. It was like a current of wind flowing.

With a powerful gust of air, Amunett sent the pieces of stone away from her. Amunett now had dark grey skin, glowing green eyes and her hair was floating wildly. She glared at those that dared to defy her and rob her destiny.

"Of course that didn't work," Randy said as he pulled out his swords and Amunett roared at them in rage. "Here we go again,"


	17. Chapter 17

Amunett could feel the great amounts of power that coursed through her entire being. The air around her felt thick, almost as if she was submerged in the waters of the Nile. A smile cracked on her face as she examined her own body's new power.

"The power. It is exhilarating," Amunett said before looking back to the other people within the room.

Her sight fell upon Randy and Howard, breaking herself out of her amazement induced trance. Amunett was not sure why but those two mortals looked familiar for some reason. She looked into her future self's memories and then it struck her like lightning.

"You two," Amunett snarled at them.

"Yeah, guess you thought you were rid of us," Randy replied before narrowing his eyes. "Time to put you back in your sarcophagus, for good this time."

"I suppose you two are responsible for my master's disappearance," Amunett said with venom in her tone. "Then I shall end you before continue to interfere with my destiny."

"Oh, just shut up and fight already," Randy said before Amunett jumped at him with murder in her eyes.

Randy and Howard jumped out of the way of the incoming attack as Amunett crashed through the altar. Randy pushed Tanis out of the way and then rolled back to his feet. He turned to Tanis and put her back on her feet before pulling out both of his swords.

"Get out of here," Randy said to Tanis while not taking his eyes off of Amunett.

"Who do you think you are to order me around?" Tanis replied as defiant as ever.

Before Randy could reply, Amunett fired several wrapping like tendrils at him. Randy jumped over the tendrils and then cross sliced them into shreds. He then turned back to Tanis with fire in his eyes.

"We are not discussing this," Randy said before charging at Amunett.

Randy spun around in mid air slicing at Amunett with both of his swords, but she dodged the attack with only some hairs being cut off. Amunett snarled at Randy as he continued his attack. Randy continued on his spinning and tried to attack the mummy with his swords once more. Amunett jumped back against the wall behind her, before she propelled herself against Randy using the wall to push herself. Randy crossed his swords in front of him in order to defend himself from the attack.

Amunett crashed against Randy, but he leaned back allowing him to kick off Amunett. The mummy turned herself in the air before kicking Randy away with a swift kick of her own. He was sent back and crashed against the wall with a loud thud. Randy landed on the ground feeling the sting of the kick.

"Ow, that's one way of telling people to shut up," Randy quipped.

"I will rip out your soul and feed it to the demons of the underworld for your defiance," Amunett replied as her wrappings began coming off of her body.

Amunett flung out the tendril like wrappings towards Randy forcing him to keep his distance against the attacks. One of the wrappings struck the wall, leaving a hole. A good reminder for the Ninja of Norrisville to keep clear of the attacks. Randy jumped to the side avoiding the wrappings before he began slicing at the wrappings with both of his blades swinging left and right. The two fire swords that Randy used were more than a challenge for Amunett and soon enough the mummy was once again backed into a corner. Amunett wailed like a banshee before she spread her arms and commanded the air to turn into sharp wind. She then swung both of her hands sending the wind at Randy.

Randy ducked under the wind sickles, catching a glimpse of them cutting through the stone walls. He got back to his feet and started running around in circles against the magical mummy looking for an opening.

On the other side of the room, Bayek and Howard held up their shields keeping the craziness away from Shadia.

"We must help him," Bayek said blocking a flying stone with his shield.

"Feel free to jump in and get killed," Howard replied before ducking under another flick of air. "Give him a minute, Cunningham will make short work of that crazy mummy lady."

"There's got to be a way to de-power her or something," Shadia mentioned. "The book could hold some answers, she -both versions of herself- were obsessed over that damn thing."

"Where is it?" Bayek asked.

"It's over there!" Tanis yelled from the other side of the room too frightened to run for her life. "It flew that way when you guys came in!"

Howard, Bayek and Shadia followed her signs and spotted the book on the left upper corner of the room. Right behind where Randy and Amunett were savagely fighting.

The group looked between each other with questioning looks as to who was going to go to get it.

"I'm not going for it," Howard said.

"If we can lead the fight away from the book, we can grab it and stop this," Bayek suggested.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Howard snakily asked.

"Like this!" Bayek replied before charging against the mummy while she was distracted with Randy.

Bayek tackled Amunett from behind with his shield, taking her down to the ground before putting her on a choke hold with his arms wrapped around her neck. The mummy jumped back up and began swinging Bayek around in an attempt to get him off of her. She dug her sharp nails into his arms drawing blood out of him. Bayek screamed in pain, but held on to her with all his strength.

Bakey's actions gave Randy the opening that he needed to charge at Amunett and kicked her away from where the book laid. His kick pushed pushed Amunett into a wall with Bayek pulling her back using his weight as leverage. She tried to fight back against them but Randy wrapped her with his scarf. They both then managed to push Amunett against the same sacrificial altar where Tanis had been on. Bayek used his legs to pull her back as Randy got ready for another attack.

"Grab the book now!" Randy said before he pulled out the khopesh and ignited the flame.

Howard darted after the book of the dead while cursing his luck.

"Why do I always have to save the day?!" Howard asked as he ran faster than he ever had before.

Amunett's eyes went wide at the sight of Howard grabbing the book.

"NO!" Amunett screamed unleashing a powerful shockwave of green energy.

The shockwave sent Randy, Howard and Bayek flying away from her and crushed the altar to rubble. All three warriors were sent back and crashed against the ground, the air being kicked out of them. She then looked at Randy as he tried to get up and get air back into his lungs. Without a second thought, Amunett chanted a spell under her breath creating a large green hand made out of the power that flowed through her body. She shot out the hand and snatched Randy off of his feet and pulled him towards her.

"You have stood in my way for far too long," Amunett snarled tightening her construct's hold on the Ninja. "No longer will you mock me."

"Sorry, can't help it. I'm a pretty good mocker and a good distraction," Randy replied.

"I was planning to use my sister as a sacrifice to finish the ritual, but you'll do nicely," Amunett snapped back.

Amunett began to slowly apply pressure to Randy's body. Randy fought back against the hand's grip and was just about to use his Tengu Ninja Rage to break free when he noticed Tanis running for the book amidst the commotion.

Tanis grabbed hold of the book and lifted it. She looked for the page that could put a stop to this madness. She frantically flipped page after page but she wasn't even sure of what she was suppose to look for. The words of the pages didn't make sense to her. She could read the hieroglyphs just fine but the sentences were completely bizarre for her.

"What the heck is all this nonsense?" Tanis asked.

This caught the attention of Amunett who looked away from Randy and saw her sister looking through the dark book of the dead.

"Put that away, sister!" Amunett yelled before throwing Randy at Tanis.

Randy crashed into Tanis pushing them both down and knocking the book towards Bayek. Randy groaned but blushed as he saw that he was face to face with Tanis' shapely ass.

"Oh, sorry," Randy stuttered getting off of her. "You can blame your sister for that one."

Tanis kept quiet with a blush on her face.

Amunett saw that the book was away and created a whip out of her wrappings and shot it at Bayek.

"Bayek, this way!" Shadia called Bayek. "Get the book!"

Bayek saw the book and quickly grabbed hold of it and moved out of the way before the whip could strike him. The Medjay ran away from the attack of the mummy and headed towards where Shadia was.

Amunett would not allow this and stomped her right foot on the ground. The sand began to pull back at Bayek, but before she could grab hold of him...

"Smoke Bomb!" Randy called as the thick orange smoke blinded Amunett before he kicked her away. "Hey mummy, your fight is with me!"

The mummy picked herself back up as Randy pulled out his Khopesh. She growled at Randy.

"Prepare to die," Amunett said as she created a dark ebony double edge sword in her hand.

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard those famous last words," Randy replied before he jumped in and they began to clash with their blades.

Amunett swung her dark blade wildly against Randy, but Randy managed to move and block against the attacks. He held his sword with both hands and moved his sword diagonally to displace and redirect Amunett's attacks. Randy ducked under a swing and slashed across Amunett's stomach before cutting off her left arm. The mummy screamed in pain before she attacked once more with her remaining arm while her other arm pulled itself back on.

While the battle was going on, Bayek managed to get the book to Shadia. She began to look for the page that she saw Amunett use to become that creature.

"What do you think this'll do?" Bayek asked.

"I spent a lot of time amongst the priests, and I learned that every ritual has an opposite," Shadia said. "That means we can stop her with the right spell."

"How do we do that exactly?" Bayek asked as he saw Randy clashed swords with Amunett once again.

"With this spell," Shadia pointed out at the book.

Bayek looked down on the page and saw the image of a scarab flying towards the eye of Horus.

Shadia placed her palm on the page causing the book to start to become golden once more. The book of Amunn-Ra had once again returned to the living, and with it a spell that could put an end to Amunett's plans.

Back in the fight, Randy jumped high and punched Amunett in the face before using the Ninja Air Fist to push back the mummy. Just as Amunett was sent backwards she wrapped one of her bandages around Randy's waist and pulled him towards her, catching him by the throat. Randy was forced to drop the khopesh and tried to pry the hand off of him.

Howard saw this and tried to whack Amunett with his shield but she caught him with her other hand and began strangling him.

"You two shall die here and now," Amunett said before her jaw began to break and turn monstrously large.

Tanis tried to make her sister release the two boys by pulling her arms, but it wasn't enough. Tanis couldn't believe what she was doing, her mind wasn't thinking, her body was just doing these things on impulse.

Shadia began reciting the incantation with as much clarity as she could muster.

"Spirit of life take away the powers granted by death and leave a mortal woman," Shadia chanted before repeating it once more. "Spirit of life take away the powers granted by death and leave a mortal woman,"

At those words a fiery scarab appeared from the book. The insect was no bigger than an apple but it radiated like a small star. The brightness of the small insect began to grow and grow until from the light came a chariot pulled by two griffins made out of pure light and commanded by a hawk faced man.

Amunett's eyes went wide at the sight before her. She attempted to flee but was faced with her sister Tanis, blocking her path.

"Please, sister, don't do this!" Tanis begged her sister.

"Never," Amunett growled before plunging her dagger into her own sister.

"No!" Randy screamed just as the chariot driven by Horus rode towards Amunett.

Randy and Howard rolled out of the way as the chariot rode past them. Amunett turned around just in time for the chariot to run past through her. The intense blast of light illuminated every part of Amunett's being. She could feel every part of her great power being ripped off of her entire body, like a second skin being pulled apart from the host.

Amunett fell to the ground gasping for air, an empty husk of her former self. She quickly turned around and saw the chariot pull a dark silhouette of herself away into the horizon.

"No, give it back! Give it back!" Amunett begged as she chased after it with hopelessly trying to catch it only to fail.

Randy and the group used this chance to run for Tanis and helped her up, if only a little. But the dagger was lodged deep in her chest.

"Princess, please, hold on," Bayek said in the border of begging.

"You'll get better you," Howard sobbed.

"I'm sorry, we were unable to save you," Randy said with his voice filled with regret.

"It's alright, a princess is meant to give her own well being for her subjects," Tanis gasped. "That's what you said, didn't you?"

Randy pulled up his mask, just enough to show his face to her.

"You never told me your name," Tanis said. "I don't think I know any of your names."

"My name is Randy Cunningham," Randy said.

"Howard Weinerman," Howard said.

"Bayek, son of Fahim," Bayek added.

"Shadia, daughter of Damastis," Shadia said.

"Thank you," Tanis said before drawing her last breath.

Everyone stayed in silence before Amunett's curses caught their attention.

Randy narrowed his eyes and pulled down his mask. He grabbed the khopesh sword and stood between his friends and undead Amunett.

Amunett looked at him in rage.

"You've lost, I give you a choice right now Amunett, princess of Egypt," Randy said with firm determination. "You can surrender now and face justice for your crimes, or-"

"Don't you dare lecture me, you rat! I will not be judged by your pathetic standards of justice," Amunett declared walking up to Randy, her eyes filled with killing intent.

Amunett grew closer to Randy, still believing herself to be almost all powerful. But in one swift thrust, Randy relieved her from those thoughts.

Randy's khopesh had stabbed though Amunett making her stagger back before becoming into a mummified body.

At that moment Senu and Fahim arrived with the army right on time to see the ruined room and both princesses dead.

"It is over, father," Bakey said with a heavy heart.

* * *

The funeral of the two princesses had taken place a days after the events that had lead to their demise. Everyone gave princess Tanis a different artifact and treasure to give her good luck in the Field of Reeds. Randy had even given her one of the bracelets that Abrax had created, leaving it to spend time within the tomb so that it would be found in the future.

Amunett was given the same kind of ritualistic funeral, her sarcophagus locked once again to prevent her from ever coming out once more.

Despite all that she had done, Setti still said nice things about her and how sorry he was for her fall. Many people mourned with him, including Randy and Howard.

The Book of Amunn-Ra was placed inside the Vault to ensure that its power was not used by anyone or anything else...

Of course the Medjay had used it to figure out a way to send Randy and Howard back to their original time and place.

Randy and Howard were in the Vault, waiting for the priests to have the spell completed. The two Norrisville natives were getting ready for their trip back, having left their cloaks behind and even had their clothes washed.

"I gotta say, these guys are pretty good at washing clothes. I'm gonna ask my mom to buy the same detergent that these guys use," Howard cheered as he loved the softness of his favorite shirt.

"I think that might be hard to do," Randy replied with a chuckle. "You know, with the thousands of years difference."

Howard shrugged it off without much loss. He did however noticed that there was a lot of treasures just hanging around. Many golden coins, crowns, bracelets and statues just laid there up for the taking. He eyed a golden hourglass-shaped vase with a black top and black stripes running across from it. It looked simple and unassuming enough to be a found in any normal household, but it was probably valuable enough to sell to a collector. Howard reached out and grabbed hold of the vase to examine it.

"Hey, Howard, put that down," Randy told his friend. "This place is suppose to guard highly dangerous stuff. Put that thing down before you unleash a plague, or something."

"Oh come on, man," Howard grumbled. "We've taken souvenirs from our other adventures. Why can't we take something from this one?"

"Fine, you can take something," Randy said as Howard cheered his good luck. "But nothing from the Vault."

"Meh, I can work with that," Howard said putting away the vase.

Just as Howard was about to look for his next big score, Bayek and Shadia entered room. The two time travelers turned to their friends, who have turned their friendship into a romantic relationship, and knew what was going on.

"It is time, my friends," Bayek said.

"Let's go then," Randy replied as they followed Bayek and Shadia out of the vault.

They continued to follow their friends until they came into the main room of the Medjay, where Senu and Fahim were waiting for the priest to complete the preparations for the spell. Both master Medjay bowed to the recent arrivals as a sign of respect. Randy and Howard did the same.

"Randy, Howard, I cannot express how much your assistance has helped Egypt and its people," Senu said. "We have nothing but gratitude towards you two."

"You're welcomed, Senu," Randy said. "I'm just sorry we couldn't stop Amunett sooner."

"The events of the past must be written in order for the future to exist," Fahim said with wisdom. "There are things that should not be meddled with."

"Yeah, but we can't help but try," Randy said.

"What does the pharaoh Setti have to say about all this?" Howard asked.

"He and his family are still in mourning, but he accepts your condolences," Bayek answered. "We will keep an eye on things from here on out."

"Speaking of which," Randy said before pulling out the khopesh. "I believe this belongs to you guys."

"Thank you, my friend," Senu said before grabbing the sword. "But I believe you may still need magic by your side."

Fahim pulled out a small golden double edged blade with a dark handle. He gave it to Randy as a token of gratitude.

"Thank you, I'll use it as best as I can," Randy said. "But just in case, keep an eye on that tomb. You never know."

"We shall do so," Senu said.

Fahim then turned to Howard.

"Now Howard, I am aware that you're not much of a warrior," Fahim said causing Howard to frown. "But I believe this fancies you the more," He concluded showing Howard a bag full of money.

"Dude, you know me so well," Howard replied.

Just then, a priest approached the group.

"We are ready," the priest said.

A swirling portal appeared behind the group which showed the museum where Randy and Howard had come from.

"Let's do this." Randy said smirking.

* * *

Randy and Howard jumped into the portal and began traversing the fast forwarding moments of history. The rise and fall of empires happened before their eyes like a short internet video as well as the modernization of the world. The creation of the radio. Satellites being shot into space. Cities being built. After three minutes in the time tunnel, Randy and Howard saw their stop.

The future that Amunett had created was turned into the one that they had left behind. The dark desert was changed back into the museum and Gothetta, Heidi, Phanty, and Elsa were back there.

In the blink of an eye, Randy and Howard jumped back to the floor of the museum. They looked around to see if everything was just like they left it as the portal closed up behind them.

"We're back?" Howard asked.

"Everything looks like it's back to normal," Randy said looking around for answers. "No changes,"

The two boys then heard a groan as all the girls began getting up. Randy and Howard quickly helped them back to their feet as they rubbed their heads in pain.

"Ow, my head," Phanty moaned.

"What happened?" Gothetta asked.

"Would you believe us if we told you that we went back in time and stoped the evil mummy from rewriting history?" Howard said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I can buy that," Heidi said rubbing her temples. "Why do we have such a killer headache?"

"Does anyone have ice for my head?" Elsa asked.

Randy smiled as his friends and loved ones were safe. But the smile quickly dropped as another groan caught his attention. They all turned around to see Nofre getting up.

"Oh, I completely forgot about Nofre, you guys," Howard said.

"You and me buddy," Randy said as Nofre stood upright.

"What happened?" Nofre asked.

"Your scheme failed, Amunett went to the past, we stopped her, and that's about it," Randy recounted. "The portal's gone too, so you can kiss your power move goodbye."

"This isn't over, I will make you all suffer for-" Nofre's threats were cut short by a dart hitting her neck.

Nofre quickly fell to the ground face first.

Randy quickly put on his mask, fearing that more darts would come soon. Everyone turned to the source of where the dart had been fired and were surprised to see Professor Ramses Amari holding a small dart gun.

"I apologize for my late arrival but I was instructed to let things to happen," Professor Ramses said putting the gun away. "Now I'm sure you all have questions but I believe we should go before the police arrive."

"I ain't going behind bars," Howard said before the group dragged Nofre and followed the professor out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

Randy, Howard, and the rest of the group followed Professor Ramses out of the museum and deep into the forest until they came across a road that lead down the hill. They looked down from hill as the police arrived to look for the origin of the commotion in the museum. The flashing of the red and blue lights was easy to see through the trees of the forest.

They then turned to their mysterious ally as he pulled out his phone and called someone. Randy and the others were more than ready to face against the man should he try something funny.

"I'm here, ready for the pick up... I understand, see you in five minutes," Professor Ramses said before hanging the call and looking to the still conscious young adults. "Sorry for that, but now we have time for questions."

"Alright, who are you and why should we trust you?" Gothetta asked showing her fangs.

Ramses didn't answer right away. He instead pulled up his left sleeve to she his naked arm. He lifted it up to show the back of his forearm. On Ramses' back forearm was the tattooed symbol of the eye of Horus. The symbol of the Medjay.

The revelation of the tattoo didn't clarified much for the ladies of the group. But Randy and Howard's eyes went wide at the sight of it.

"You're a Medjay," Randy said.

"Yes, like my father, grandfather, and many of my ancestors before me," Ramses said before pulling down his sleeve. "Ever since the days of old we Medjay have been watching over magical areas and artifacts."

"So when you heard that Amunett's tomb had been discovered..." Randy began.

"I was sent to ensure that the events transpired as they should," Ramses finished the sentence before pulling out a journal from his coat pocket. "I followed the instructions left by one of my ancestors. He fought by your side Red Scarf. Bayek. It turned out that the events happened in some form of a time loop. The events of the past happened due to you going back to ensure that they occurred."

"Wow," Howard said. "Now that's ancestry tracking for you."

"So, you're Bayek and Shadia's descendant? That's cool," Randy said.

"Yeah, that's cool, but what are you doing here now? Your part in this is over, isn't it?" Gothetta asked.

"Yes, the first part is over, but I am also tasked with returning this troublesome princess back to her people," Ramses said pointing to the unconscious Amunett. "Her father and other clans have been causing problems."

"So, that's it? You came you saw and now you're just leaving?" Howard asked.

"Are you sure there isn't more that you want to say?" Elsa asked.

"I am afraid that would be all for me, but if you're curious as to what has changed I recommend looking at the museum tomorrow," Ramses said.

At that moment, a pickup truck came up the road with two other Medjay riding in the back. They go down from the truck and pulled out a coffin from the back.

"Not that I care but, why should we trust you to just take Nofre?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah, what's stopping ya from staking her?" Phanty asked.

"I can assure you that we do not want an open vampire conflict in our home or anyone else's," Ramses said as Nofre was placed inside the coffin. "Our job has and still is to keep dangerous magic out of the eyes of the world."

Randy and Howard shared a look and then turned their sights onto Ramses. His words spoke the truth. He had the same frankness that Bayek had and was more than capable of leaving them to clean up this mess. So they had a good reason to trust him.

"Make sure that she arrives safely to her home," Randy said.

"We shall," Ramses replied as the coffin was loaded onto the back of the truck. "I hope we meet again under better circumstances, ladies and gentlemen. I bid you farewell."

After those words were exchanged, Professor Ramses got in the pickup truck and then it drove off into the night. Leaving the group alone.

"Well, I think we should call it a night," Howard said with everyone else agreeing.

* * *

After the group had explained to Lady Kryptina what had happened at the museum earlier and that they had gotten Nofre an express way back to her home they all went on their beds for a good doze of rest.

Randy laid down on his bed. He felt the softness of the pillow, after days in the desert and sleeping on hard cushions, it was just like setting your head on a cloud. The purple haired ninja got a good twelve seconds of feeling his bed before a tap on the window got his attention. Randy looked up and saw his girlfriend waving at him from the other side of the glass.

Randy smiled as he got up and opened the bedroom window.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Gothetta said.

"Don't worry, my bed will be there all night," Randy replied with a smile.

"I got your text message, what did you want to give me?" Gothetta asked.

Randy's eyes shot open, remembering what he had tested Gothetta earlier. He reached into his hoodie and pulled out one of the golden bracelets, causing Gothetta stare at it in confusion.

"Randy, didn't you leave that thing in the museum?" Gothetta asked.

"Yeah, I left the old one at the museum," Randy explained. "But Nofre's ancestor made two of these things and after we stopped him from using the book of Amunn-Ra to take over ancient Egypt along with Amunett and he was turned to ash by the morning, I figured I no one would miss this extra one,"

Gothetta was a little bit confused by the explanation.

"Ok, run it by me one more time," Gothetta said.

"Well, remember when Nofre said that her ancestor created two of these and then disappeared?" Randy asked, getting a nod from his girlfriend. "What actually happened was that he got caught in the rising sun without his bracelet to protect him, and you get the idea. And when we looked through his stuff I found this one."

"That's one heck of a story, Randy," Gothetta said looking at her boyfriend. "But why are you giving this to me?"

"Because you're one of the few people that I can trust with this," Randy said. "Also because I heard that your birthday was coming soon and I had no idea what to get you,"

Gothetta did her best to hold back a chuckle before kissing her boyfriend's cheek with a loving kiss.

"You can be such a dork sometimes," Gothetta said as a blushing Randy gave her the bracelet.

* * *

Back at the museum, security guards were looking around the Egyptian exhibition for any signs of the intruders. They used their flashlights to illuminate the room but they saw nothing and with the cameras having been pained over, no much luck there. One of the odd things that they had found was that the stolen bracelet had been returned in mint conditions.

"What kind of a thief breaks in to a place just to give stuff back?" asked one of the guards.

"Don't know, but it makes our jobs easier," another guard responded. "Now we still have to clean up this place for the other mummy. I think someone spilled some soda or something."

"Gotta get that bonus somehow," the first guard replied taking out a broom.

"Yeah, that other mummy princess that they found must be worth it," the second guard replied.

Unbeknownst to the two guards a golden vase laid down on the ground as a pair of red revolting eyes glowed through the golden material.

**Next Time: The Monster Wars Begin...**


End file.
